Rumors
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: People talked about us. Whispers as we walked by, jealous glances as we sat down. But let them talk. Pointless little rumors won't affect anyone, right? Wrong. High school student Rachel Roth has always had rumors spread about her. When one particularly damaging one is spread, will it ruin her friendship? Or will it blossom into romance? Rated T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stares as we walked by. Whispers as we sat next to each other. Rumors spread like wildfire here at Murakami High. It's more fun to spread them, but it really sucks when they're spread about you. And when you're in the elite group that I'm in, you learn to deal with it. Now believe me, it's not a clique. We're just a group of friends that have been together since, like, kindergarten. Thing is, people make it seem exclusive. They've called us many names; "The Alphas", "The Trojans", "The Ruling Class", and most recently, "The Titans". I don't know why. We've invited people to join our group, but they've denied because we're too 'holy' or something.

Most recently, though, there have been rumors directed at Richard and I. Richard has been my best friend since first grade. We were always doing things together; sleepovers, 'play-dates', and even going on vacation! Our parents were always setting up dates for us and they were always so awkward. Movies, dinners, roller-skating, laser tag. Everything! The rumors started in middle school, when we were going through puberty. Well, when I was going through puberty and Richard was just starting. Anyways, since we were inseparable and joined at the hip, people just shipped us from the beginning. The rumors weren't as bad in middle school; they just said that we were dating, we were getting married, and other things of that sort. Since we were younger back then, it was easier to diminish them because people would believe you. But high school was- and still is- a whole different animal. Rumors flair and everyone thinks you're lying. For example, there's a rumor that Richard and I slept with each other. Besides the initial disgust, we were angry. Honestly, people just need to mind their business. There are probably much worse rumors going around, but I haven't had the time to catch up.

"Yo! Earth to Rachel!" I was stirred from my thoughts by Victor. Victor Stone…was your average jock. He's captain of the basketball team, the football team, and the swim team. Don't get confused. He's smart, though. He is one of the few African Americans here at school, and everybody loves him. He definitely isn't what you'd call a playboy. He's been dating Karen Beecher since fifth grade, and they really love each other from what I can tell.

"Sorry. Just thinking…" I stared into my food, picking at my gnocchi.

"What about?" Karen was sitting next to Victor, holding his thick arm. She had beautiful dark skin, which complimented her brown eyes. Her lips were bloody red, and her hair was braided and put into two tight buns. She was eating a slice of pizza. She had a camera strap slung on her shoulder. She was the chief editor of our school's newspaper.

"Just…things. Where's everyone else?" It was only us three at our lunch table. It felt lonely, because they were being all lovey-dovey about it; feeding each other and sharing a drink.

"Dick's at Latin, and Gar and Terra are…I really don't want to know." Karen shook her head in displeasure and I had to laugh.

"Alright, fair enough. Free period's next, right?" They nodded and proceeded to feed each other. I rolled my eyes, mock gagged, and threw away my food.

Free period is the one time we have to ourselves during the school day. We go outside on the Greens and just talk to each other. We could do our homework, toss around a ball, or just be antisocial and just sit inside the whole time. Sometimes that'd be me, since all of my activities are after-school. Karen often times has meetings, Victor has practice, Dick had foreign languages, and Gar and Terra….were coupling. You just have to learn how to be on your own in high school sometimes. Whenever I'm alone, I usually just sit on a bench and open one of my books or write in my journal. It would be perfect, when the weather's nice, but there is always something to ruin my fun. Namely, Kitten Walker Moth and her drones. And they were standing in front of me.

Kitten had made it her mission to ruin me. I'd had the displeasure of knowing her since preschool, when we slept next to each other during naptime. She was evil; always pulling my hair and stealing my toys and writing on me with marker. She got more evil in elementary school. At that time, my parents were divorcing, we lost our home, and I was feeling particularly vulnerable. She was suspended luckily, but she'd always end up in my class somehow. It got way worse in middle school, though. She met Dick and developed a crush on him almost immediately. I could tell, but Dick couldn't. She was twirling her hair, batting her eyebrows, and going all coy when he looked at her. How could you be more obvious? Anyways, when he started to hang out with me, she was obviously pissed. That's when she acquired her drones; Paige Norman, Stephanie Mourey, and Allie Krista Jones. They were actually pretty nice girls before they went to the dark side. Back in grade school, we all spent our free time playing Ring Around the Rosie and hopscotch. Now we spent our free time torturing each other. It was a truly toxic relationship.

"Well, well, well. Rachel Roth. Where are your friends to protect you?" Her voice was really nasally and annoying. Looking around her I noticed that there were her band of bitches, flanking her at the sides.

"They don't protect me, Kitten. What do you want anyways? Shopping money? A new dye job?" She gasped and grabbed her hair.

"This is natural blonde, Rachel! You know that!" I smirked as she blushed. She was lying. I could tell. People usually called me an empath, because I have a knack for reading people's emotions.

"Right…I remember you a brunette in grade school. Hell, in middle school. The summer before high school." Her face went emotionless for a few seconds, then she smirked.

"Right…I remember _you_ with red hair, Rachel. Summer before high school." I fought not to blush, but that was hard when you're pale as I am. I had gotten my hair dyed Ronald McDonald red that summer, so I could try something…new.

"At least I knew it looked terrible on me, as I see you can't tell." She froze as Paige stepped forward. Paige had black hair and spray tanned skin. Everyone knew her father was a plastic surgeon, so why wouldn't she be accused of getting work done? We used to be good friends, like most of her drones.

"Hey, back off girlfriend! Lay off Kitten! Just because you've had troubles at home doesn't mean you can take it out on us." I froze. She couldn't reference that! That wasn't fair! It wasn't my fault my father was an alcoholic who abused us, being my mother and I! It wasn't my fault they divorced. It wasn't my fault my family was ripped apart. I blinked back tears as I stood up. And I walked away. I could hear their heels clinking behind me.

"What's wrong, crybaby?" "You running home to your mommy?" "Kitten One! Rachel Zero!" They yelled behind me, but I paid no attention. All that mattered was me getting away from them. But there was still twenty minutes of Free Period. I ran inside, ignoring the jeers of the girls behind me. I felt the hot tears run down my face, and the trudging of my feet. I ran into the girls' bathroom and locked myself in a stall.

* * *

_'The Ruling Class' is actually a book. It's really good and has minor language in it. Francine Pascal is her name, the author's. Anyways, this is my second AU story! I'm very cliche and will be going with the whole 'high school' thing. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rachel?" Someone knocked on my stall. I ceased my sobs and looked under the stall. I really hoped it wasn't one of Kitten's drones. Nope, muddy hiker boots. Definitely Terra.

Terra Marvok was a bonafied tomboy. Her wardrobe consisted of dirty t-shirts, loose fitting jeans, and her signature muddy hiker boots. She never fussed about her blonde, silky hair, or her appearance; which was very hard for other people to believe, since she's one of the prettiest girls in school. I guess she's just naturally beautiful. But she loved to play sports. She was MVP for every sport she played last year. She was even accepted onto the male basketball team! But she was cut quickly, because she was so good and the players were winy babies. She was ridiculously nice and caring, and I don't know why, but I hated her for a brief amount of time. Most likely because she is dating Gar. And when she came to our school, I liked Gar. I refused to speak to her until I realized how happy she was with Gar. And my petty crush diminished. Only when she knocked again did I notice I ignored her.

"Rachel? You can't stay in there forever. We were waiting for you all of free period, once we got off of course." I noticed how cheeky her voice was. I mustered enough courage to stand up and swing open the door. Her blue eyes went wide when she saw me. I collapsed onto her shoulder and she patted my back.

"Terra…" I sobbed, making her sleeve wet. She patted my back and smoothed my hair as I calmed down. When I did, I removed myself from her to be met by her frazzled face. Her eyes were still wide, her mouth was agape, and she was quirking an eyebrow.

"What happened Rach?" We sat down on the counters near the sink and I told her my anecdote. About Kitten and her torturing ways. About how she's been torturing me for years. About Paige's reference to my struggling family life. Terra balled up her fists and stood up. As she walked away I yelled to her back.

"Where're you going?" Her back was still to me, but she stopped. I hadn't really paid too much attention to it, but it was then that I realized that Terra was a very…physical girl. She always balled up her fists when she was angry, and she always wanted to beat people up.

"To teach that Paige a lesson!" My eyes went wide and I shook my head. She couldn't! Then that would justify Kitten's whole 'my friends protecting me' speech. And her actions should never be justified.

"You can't, Terra!" I ran to her, almost slipping on God knows what, and grabbed her shoulder. She was surprised by the contact and whipped her head around to stare at me.

"Why not? You're just going to let them-"

"I've learned how to deal with them, Terra. They want a reaction, and that's just what I gave them. I shouldn't have done that, but you'll just make it worse. Just _please_ let me handle this." She froze for a second, her mind calculating all that I had said. After a minute she broke out into a smile. She started to laugh.

"Okay, Rachel! If you've got it!" And she left the room, in a ball of laughs and good spirit. I was just standing there, absolutely bewildered by her actions. I shrugged it off and left the girls' room.

Turns out, I'd missed the rest of free period. My friends were waiting by the lockers, the hallways absolutely silent. Everyone was there, too. Richard, Victor, Karen, Gar, and Terra. They were just standing there, listening to Terra talk. When I walked up to them they had…interesting looks on their faces.

"Hey, Rachel," Richard began. Richard wasn't your normal 'mister popular'. Sure, he was popular. But he wasn't the whole ignorant, stupid, man whore everyone thinks he is. He's actually very sweet and funny and a frickin genius. Everyone put him on some type of pedestal, like he was born rich. He wasn't born rich; he was born into a simple family. I actually went to one of their shows, and it was magnificent.

"We were worried when we saw you run away from Kitten and her bitches." Sneered Karen. Karen, just like me, also was tortured by Kitten. Only difference is that she actually stood up for herself, and she actually got up in her face and had some choice words for her. No doubt it was the most awesome thing I'd ever seen. I've gotten in Kitten's face before, though. And since I am stereotypically 'goth', I apparently 'should be intimidating' or something. And I'm not the type of girl who runs away and cries all of the time. My mother told me to never fire the first shot, but always fire the last. And I epically failed at both.

"Yeah Rachel, you're really not one to run away. What happened?" Richard walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him. He always knew that touch made me feel better.

"Just…that bitch Paige. She referenced my home life and it was really…mean." I had to choke out the last word. Richard looked sympathetic, as did the rest of my friends.

"Paige? Wasn't she like your best friend in grade school?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"One of them, but you were always my best friend." He smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey lovebirds!" We whipped out heads around to stare at Gar. Gar…was a cute little boy. He had blonde hair with green streaks at the tips, and was jelled up into spikes. He wore braces on a few of his teeth and had many freckles. He still had a jagged tooth, though, but it added to the cuteness factor. We'd known each other for a long time, since our parents were business partners for a while. I had developed a crush on him, because….I really don't know. But then Terra came and he fell head-over-heels for her, and asked her to be his girlfriend. I hated Terra for a while, but then I realized their happiness and backed off.

"What Gar?" Richard seemed annoyed, but his hand was still on my shoulder. I stared at him and he removed his hand.

"Are you guys coming?" Victor called. They were all next to the door, waiting for us. We were too busy having a heart to heart.

"Where are you going?" Richard asked, walking over to the door.

"We're going to the mall." Terra answered, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Cutting class are we?" I teased, smirking. I guess it could be fun…cutting class and all.

"Yea, we're going shopping! C'mon girl!" Karen called from outside. I shrugged and followed Richard out the door.

* * *

_I didn't describe the YJ Garfield or the TT Garfield. I described it according to most of the fanfics on this site. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So? Which car are we taking?" I asked Richard. He smiled and walked over to Victor's giant van. Victor had many cars, mostly because his friend owned a used car lot. Vic usually gave us rides to school in his van, so whenever we went out, we took it everywhere.

"Victor's of course, Rachel." He looked at me like I was crazy, but I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. He chuckled and opened the door to the van. And sure enough, we walked in on Karen and Victor making out. Normal people would've been surprised and/or disgusting. But we were their friends, so we just climbed right over them and into the trunk.

"Hey guys." Victor nonchalantly greeted, getting off of Karen. Karen gave me a nervous smile as she crawled into the trunk. It was all of our favorite places to ride, since we always rolled around and bumped whenever we went over a pothole or turned a sharp right. Kind of childish, I know, but it was what we all did together when we were kids. It was sort of nostalgic, I guess.

"When is the couple of the year getting here?" Karen smirked, crossing her arms against her bust.

"I have no idea, I think they disappeared or something." Richard mused, smiling a little bit. It was always fun to tease those in happy relationships for us.

"Probably making out in French class or something." I quipped. Richard laughed and punched my arm. I punched him back, and we got into an all-out war. We slapped each other's faces, punched each other's chests, and got a little crazy with it.

"Guys, knock it off! I'm trying to get comfortable here, and I can't with your little make out session." Karen blazed, climbing out of the trunk. We just stared at her, blushing.

"We weren't making out, Karen. Not like you and Vic." Richard braced the punch he received from Karen.

"Where the heck did they go? We've got to leave or we're getting detention…" fumed Victor, gripping his hands on the wheel.

"I'll look for them…" I promised, opening the trunk and hopping out. We were probably going to get detention anyway, so we should go. I walked around the empty campus for a while, whispering their names, hoping not to get caught by a teacher or even worse, another student. I heard laughs from the back of the school, sounding distinctively like Gar and Terra. I peered around the wall, and saw them. They were leaning up against the wall, turned away from me, laughing and coughing. I smelt the distinct smell of tobacco. I was horrified, surprised, and disgusted. They were smoking. Instead of coming with us, they were standing in the back of the school, smoking. Or were they smoking? It could just be that high school smell or something. I leaned in slightly, listening in.

"Gar! What are you talking about?" I heard Terra squeal.

"I was just wondering…if I asked, would you say yes?" I squinted my eyes are leaned in closer.

"Sure. We'll run away to Vegas and get married there." I could tell she was rolling her eyes. I had to say something…I had to…

"Guys?" I squeaked. They whipped their heads around and threw the cigarettes down on the floor. They stared at me with wide eyes. I was just standing there, sputtering and floundering.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" Terra nervously laughed, staring at me. Gar looked surprised and embarrassed.

"I was coming to find you guys. We're going to the mall." I was still in shock.

"Oh...we'll be there Rachel." Gar promised. I ran away. I'd just walked away from my friends endangering their lives. Some friend I was.

"Rachel!" Richard smiled as I hopped back into the trunk. I was breathing heavily, and he was laughing.

"What's…..so…..funny….?" I wheezed, staring at him. He just sat there, contently watching me.

"Nothing. Where are the lovebirds?" Richard teased, wiggling his eyebrows. I froze. Should I tell him that I saw them smoking? That they planned to run away together?

"They were behind the school, talking. They'll be here soo-" The trunk swung open and they hopped in. They were staring at me. I nervously smiled and waved.

"Ready to go, y'all?" Victor asked. We nodded and he pulled off.

The best thing about riding in Victor's car is he drives fast. There are many potholes in Gotham, so we always jump and bump into each other. We just…love to share these experiences together. Screaming and laughing, sputtering and coughing. We went all blushed and wheezing when we were in his car. The turns were the best, though. Whoever was holding onto the sides were not only cowards, but they were always getting squished and it was so hilarious. This time it was Terra, and she shoved us off of her. When she breathed, I felt I was the only one who could smell the smoke on her breath. It felt so…weird when she breathed on me. Her breath didn't tickle like it normally had; it punched my cheek like a professional wrestler would.

"Alright y'all, we're here." Victor announced, looking back at the basically dead people in his trunk that were us. We were heaving and coughing and sputtering. And he was cracking up.

"Get your butt outta my face, Gar!" Terra breathed, pushing him off of her. I paid close attention to them, and they seemed fine. No illnesses and no-nothing. Just two normal people.

"Hey Victor, are we going back to school?" Richard asked. There was an uncomfortable silence, then laughs. Cackles, in fact.

"You're too good Grayson." smirked Victor as he parked the car. He got out of the car, walked around back, and opened the trunk. We hopped out, and Gar fell on his face. We were cracking up as we walked in, embarrassing ourselves. But who cared? We were having fun. We loved to embarrass each other.

* * *

_1,000 words even! Well, probably not now, but that was my goal! To get 1,000 even! This was supposed to be up earlier, but I was in New Jersey for the weekend, and I was hanging out with my cousins. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hot Topic, America, Italy, or Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 4

Walking into the mall, you could say it was quite big. There were about four stories with a lot of stores on them. We'd been here several times; it was one of our favorite places. We went there in middle school together, and now we were there. It was like a tradition.

"So, dudes and dudettes; we're splitting up?" asked Gar, smirking at Terra. She stuck out her tongue and wiggled her ears.

"Sure, if you want to of course. We'll meet at Vic's car…say three-ish." Dick said, staring at his wrist like he had a watch on. Terra smirked and I could tell what she was going to say.

"Three-ish." And they cracked up. Gar and Terra, of course. The rest of us sane people just stood there, blinking in annoyance. Once they stopped to breathe, we split up.

I liked hanging out with Karen and Terra. No matter how out of character I may sound, I love to hang out with my girls. Not very goth of me, but it's the truth. They keep me sane and afloat, and are the only people who can put up with me. Shopping with them is a nightmare though. Karen's fashion sense is….different. They remind me of Cher and Dionne from Clueless a little bit, overlooking the fact that Terra is a tomboy. Karen loves to be wild. With her clothing, at least. She loves black and yellow. She's almost like a _bumblebee_. That was actually everyone's nickname for her in middle school; we only called her it because she hated it. I've already described Terra's style; major tomboy. She loved her brother's hand-me-downs it seemed. Me…my style was dark. I loved dark clothing, dark interior decoration…especially dark hair. That's why I loved Richard's hair so much…it was so dark…dark as the night in fact.

"C'mon girls! Let's go! I've got a debit card and it's just screaming to be spent!" None of us were really rich, not counting Richard. He was filthy rich, the son of Bruce Wayne actually. We had to work jobs. I worked at Hot Topic, Karen worked at some no-name restaurant, Gar worked at McDonald's, and Victor worked at Foot Locker. Like any other high school students, we wanted to have money to spend on stuff like rubber ducks and tater tots. But in all seriousness, it was nice to have a little spare cash to make ends meet with our finances. Karen sped ahead, not noticing the girl standing in front of her. So they collided, bumping heads. They fell to the ground and we ran towards them. Karen rubbed her forehead. The girl immediately sprung up, her eyes apologetic.

"I sincerely apologize! Are you undamaged?" Definitely foreign. I could tell from her speech pattern. Her appearance gave it away. She was wearing some strange fabric that looked expensive, with lots of stiches and designs. Her hair was the kind of red that looked fake, but it looked real on her. She had a nice tan, but once again, it seemed natural.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Karen got up and brushed herself off. I was still staring at the girl. She seemed familiar, yet unfamiliar. There's a conundrum.

"I've seen you before…" Wow, how totally not creepy. I cringed as the words flowed out. She smiled warmly though, nodding in agreement.

"I too have seen you before. We got to school together; I am a foreign exchange student." Oh yeah! She's from French. But why isn't she at school?

"Why are you here?" Terra approached us, with an eyebrow raised.

"I only attend school two days a week. I come here to see my sister, and then…go somewhere else." You'd be wrong to say we were interested. She seemed like a nice girl and all, but I just don't think she'd fit in at our school. No doubt Kitten and her bitches would get their claws into her.

"Well alright! Say, sweetheart; you want to come shoppin' with us?" I was surprised. Karen usually didn't just offer companionship to retail stores. That girl better feel special.

Anyways, we walked and talked. And I found out some things I wouldn't have otherwise ever known:

She was from Italy. When Terra asked about her red hair, she said her mother was Irish, which clarified a lot.

She can speak six languages.

She loved America. Her favorite thing was that there were fast food restaurants on every corner. And finally…

She loved dogs. Her family had four dogs; Ollie, Kermit, Jangles, and Spurs Charles Tribble III.

Walking into Hot Topic, I saw my boss. Kom. Ugh, Kom. She was a tyrant. She was always watching me to see me slip up; 'not over there Rachel' or 'go help that customer Rachel'. My job…was the cashier. I wasn't supposed to stack clothes, or help customers. I was supposed to count the money. THAT'S IT!

"Kom!" The redhead went running into Kom's open arms. And we were left there, mouths agape and blinking.

"Kornelia!" Oh. She looked like a Kornelia. I dragged Terra and Karen into the dressing rooms.

"What just happened?" I was still in shock. Terra shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe that's her sister or her girlfriend or something." Karen smirked.

"Probably Crazy Kom's sister. Hopefully she's not as OCD." She rolled her eyes with the rest of us.

"PAIGE! YOU BROUGHT ME THE WRONG DAMN JEANS!" Oh no. Please say it's not her.

"I'm sorry, Kitten." I heard Paige's mousy voice squeak. No. Definitely them. Who else was cutting school? Everyone knew cutting school was our thing.

"Dude…is that-" Karen slapped a hand over Terra's mouth. Great. My worst enemy was in the world was in the dressing stall next to me. Oh, great almighty universe; why do you hate me?

"WRONG SIZE, STEPHENIE! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" I heard jeans being thrown and Stephanie squeaked. I stared at the other two girls next to me.

"Spot me." Ordered Terra, bending down to see Kitten. Just as she did, though, there was the equivalent of a belt hitting the floor. Terra drew back quickly, coughing and sputtering.

"What?" whispered Karen, dragging Terra up. She was still frozen with disgust. Karen slapped her hard against the face and she snapped back to reality.

"It was so horrible! So disgusting! I saw…Kitten's panties." Oh poor Terra, she was probably scarred for life. I coughed and motioned for them to move. We had to get out of there, and we would. Just then we heard footsteps that were light.

"Rachel? Karen? Terra? Where'd you go?" It was Kornelia's voice. I heard Allie Krista's voice.

"Hey. Kornelia, right?" Don't go over to the dark side.

"You are Allie Krista, yes?" She was getting dragged to the dark side.

"Yeah. Why don't you come shopping with us? It could be fun." I held in a gasp, but why should I be surprised? They always tried to get the new girls on their side, and right now, they were winning.

"I apologize, but I have prior arrangements with-"

"Oh screw them! They probably don't even know you. I know you, though. You were born in Italy on December twenty-eighth, nineteen ninety-six. Your father is name Myan and your mother Lua. You have a brother, Ryan, and a sister, Kom. They are both in college. You'll be here for a year and are living with your sister." Wow. She seemed like a stalker. How totally not creepy.

"Wow…I did not even tell you my name…"

"But I know you. Much better than those other people. So come shopping with us." You see, shopping at my school…was considered very highly. If you were invited to go shopping, it was like winning the Nobel Peace Prize or getting married. It's messed up, I know, bur bear with me.

"I do not know where they went…so I suppose-"

"Good! Kitten will be pleased." Oh. My. God. It sounded like they were offering her up as some sacrifice or something. I heard the stall next to us swing open as Kitten, Kornelia, and the rest of those bitches left. Karen kicked open the door and turned on her iPhone.

"Crap. We spent all of our time hiding from Kitten." Boo. We hadn't even gone anywhere, except for Hot Topic! And I went there all of the time.

"That was a waste…and now I'm scarred…" grumbled Terra, walking out behind Karen. I followed.

"Rachel! Don't forget to come in on Monday!" GAH!

* * *

_...so there's Starfire for you. And that Allie Krista chick seems like a stalker. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

High-school students like many different things. Some like the Internet, others like to sleep and there's that choice few who like to read. But everyone loves to party. Or at least, be around people. There are many antisocial people, though. But nobody turned down an invitation to one of Dick's parties. Everyone loved Dick's parties. And he always threw parties; Christmas parties, Halloween parties, birthday parties, even Friday parties. But they were exclusive; one year they even had a bouncer! I was always expecting an invitation mostly because he was my best friend. Well, Dick's birthday was coming up, and the halls were buzzing.

'EhmaGod! Did you hear about Dick Grayson's party?' 'Did you get an invite? No? Me either.' 'Oh thank the sweet Lord in Heaven's beard! I got an invite!' That was all that was heard the whole day.

"I'm getting sick of all this talk, Dick." I complained, rolling my eyes. We were leaning against our lockers talking about life and parties. Usually they weren't this big a deal. They were a big deal, but not _this_ big a deal.

"Can't help that I'm popular, babe." He smirked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I laughed and mock-slapped him. He winced like I'd burnt him.

"Don't get cocky, boy." I teased as he rolled his eyes.

"Got to get to class Rachel. Or do you want to blow off class?" He smirked again.

"Let's go into the parking lot and talk. It'd be fun." I raised both my eyebrows as he grabbed my arm. I felt sneaky, being all secretive and such.

"We should go to class. Might as well, don't want another detention now do you?" He pulled away.

"Whatever. Let's talk parties." The hallway went silent. Everyone was listening in now. And they weren't being very discreet, either. Staring at us and recording the conversations. He grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Let's go somewhere more private…" The janitor's closet, probably. We'd always had our heart-to-hearts in there. He flung open the door, shoved me in and slammed the door. Did I mention he was in there too? No?

"Anyways; party. What're you doing this year?" I grabbed the light chain and tugged on it hard. I stared at him.

"I'm having it at the Manor. Thought it'd be nice." My eyes went wide. The 'Manor' was actually Wayne Manor. And he lived there with his father, Bruce Wayne. It was huge. And when I say huge, I mean _huge_. I've lost count of how many rooms there are, but there are two pools. And a hot tub. And a penthouse. We'd spent a lot of time there, and once we even spent a week together during our very short spring break.

"The Manor? Really, Bruce is going to let you even after…the incident?" Richard froze.

"Yes…" The 'incident' happened two years ago. It was during one of Dick's parties. There was a room filled with priceless artifacts that Bruce had collected over the span of forty years. At the end of the party, the whole room was swept clean. All of the vases were gone, and all of the jewels were gone. No doubt Bruce was pissed. Luckily, because of the monitoring system, they found the culprit and got it all back.

"Okay…well, when is it?" I pressed deeper.

"Next Friday." I waited. Was he going to invite me verbally or on paper.

"Well. Am I invited?" He froze again. His eyes were staring at me with infatuation.

"Of course you're invited idiot." He smacked me upside the head. And I smacked him back. And it went on like that for a while. He put his hands on my shoulders and I tickled his neck. Just then the door swing open.

"We've got another couple to tease?" Karen smirked, staring at us back and forth. We blushed and released each other immediately.

"No!" Richard stepped out of the closet and walked over to the lockers and lent up against them. I was going to follow, but Karen grabbed my elbow and dragged me into the girls' locker room.

"Rachel…you get the invite?" We sat down on a bench.

"Yeah, of course. Did you?" Karen smirked and nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you getting him?" I had to think for a second. Richard liked many things. He liked bikes, acrobatics, and hanging out with me. I couldn't give him myself but I could give him my companionship. But that'd be one of the cheapest gifts ever.

"I don't know. Want to combine gifts?" Karen rubbed her chin and got one of those Karen-has-a-perfect-plan-that-will-save-all-of-hum anity looks. This couldn't be good.

"Sure…what should we get him?" Dammit Karen, we already went over this!

"I don't know! That's what you already asked me, Karen! And I said I didn't know." Karen rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay! Jeez! Calm your tits, Rachel. I've got a plan." Oh no…this was going south quickly.

"You've got a plan? This never ends well." Karen smacked my cheek lightly.

"My plans always work out well, sweetheart." I rolled my eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" Karen leaned over to whisper in my ear. My eyes went wide. Not at the perfection of her plan, but at the hand on my other shoulder. I whipped my head around to be met with sapphire blue eyes.

"Sup biatch?! What're we talking about?" She planted an elbow on my shoulder.

"Dick's party." Terra's eyes went wide.

"Oh! What are you guys getting him?" I exhaled out of my nose loudly.

"That's what we were talking about. Karen came up with the _genius_ plan." I rolled my eyes as Karen punched my arm. She whispered it in Terra's ear, who smirked and snickered.

"Great idea. But how are we going to make the money for that?" So there was the flaw, as there always was one.

"Yeah, Karen; money's no object. It's a staple."

"Uh…we'll pull something together. We can work extra shifts…and you, Terra, can get a job." Wondering why I didn't mention Terra's job? Because she didn't have one. She applied for a lot, but got declined because of credential lacking. We told her to put down her parents, grandparents, and us because we'd talk her up, but she ignored us. And now she's sitting in unemployment.

"Jobs are hard." She whined mockingly, imitating a certain blonde feline we knew. As we shared a chuckle, the bell rang. It was time for lunch.

* * *

_I have no words. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Rachel!" called Karen, patting the seat next to her. For once everyone was there. They were all sitting in their respective spots. I smiled as I sat next to Karen.

"Hey guys. You're all here." They all gave me weird looks.

"All of the activities have been cancelled, didn't you hear?" asked Gar, scratching his nose as he did. My eyes unintentionally grazed down to his lunch. He was eating some kind of white, mushy substance that looked like toothpaste. He kept claiming that it 'saves animals and plants the grief of being eaten'. But I'm pretty sure that's tofu, and tofu is soybean, and that is just taking food from the animals. Or is that just me.

"No. I didn't." And lunch went on as usual. We talked and ate. Karen and Victor fed each other. Gar and Terra stared at each other. And that left Richard and I, single and alone. But something was off with Gar and Terra. They seemed…tense. On edge, maybe. Like they were waiting for something to happen. I think I was the only one who could tell. But something was different. And it started when Principal Wilson's voice chorused over the intercom.

"Will Terra Marvok and Garfield Logan report to my office?" Everything went silent. People stopped eating. People stopped breathing. You knew you were screwed if you're sent to the principal's office. Our school isn't very big on discipline. Although our principal is, our teachers don't take it very seriously. Mr. Wilson does, though.

Slade Wilson was a very intimidating man. He had grey hair cropped into a ponytail. It was pulled back in the most menacing way possible. He was wrinkly and pale, and his voice was deep and offsetting. Sounds pretty normal, right? Wrong. He wouldn't be half as intimidating if it weren't for his eyepatch. On his right eye he wore it. There were many rumors as to why he might've gotten that eyepatch. The truth was he was shot in the eye. He used to be an assassin. He killed people all over the world. One day, though, he bit off more than he could chew. He was offered to kill fifty-four people in one day for one million dollars. He took it. But the people were very clever and hid in the most unimaginable places. He was shot in the eye as punishment. Or at least, that was the folklore. He could've been in a war.

As soon as the two left, the lunchroom erupted in whispers. What did they do? Why are they going there? Even we asked those questions, and we were their best friends!

"Yo…what do you think they did?" Victor forced his loud voice to a hushed whisper. We all shrugged in unison.

"I don't know. They seemed pretty normal to me. But I did smell something on Terra's breath…" mused Karen, her hand on her forehead. Wait a second…wait a second! This has something to do with their smoking didn't it? Oh crap.

"Well…um…I saw them…" All eyes turned to me. I hunched over my shoulders in attempt to make myself smaller.

"What'd you see, Rachel?" whispered Richard calmly. I braced myself and shut my eyes tightly.

"I saw them…smoking…in the back of the school." I opened one eye to see their surprised faces.

"What? They were smoking?"

"Man…"

"Why did you keep quiet, Rachel?"

"I…don't know…I just…." A tear fell onto my lunch. Karen rubbed my back.

"C'mon little lady; don't be sad. But you still should've told us." Victor's voice was chiding.

"Why?" Richard's voice was small.

"Because I didn't want to encroach on their personal lives. I know it's dangerous! I saw all of the documentaries! I just-"

"Would the following students please report to my office; Victor Stone, Karen Beecher, Dick Grayson, and Rachel Roth." My eyes went wide. We got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

The sight we walked in on was truly terrifying. There were Gar and Terra, sitting in two separate chairs across from each other. Principal Wilson was scowling as he looked at us. There were FBI agents pacing around the office, looking around and picking things up. We stood in the doorway, awkwardly swaying there. One of the agents walked up to us.

"Miss Rachel Roth?" I slowly raised my hand. He stared me up and down.

"…that's me…" He scowled.

"Come with me please." And I was led back into a room. And I was sat down on a plastic chair. And the man sat down. And the man got out a recorder.

"Tell me your relationship with Miss Marvok." I swallowed the bile in my throat.

"Well, we met in middle school. She was new to the school and she tried to join our group. She was the first person who tried, so we let her in. She started acting suspicious in seventh grade. She started to wear these giant muddy hiker boots and I figured she was a tomboy. She certainly seemed like it." That was all I was willing to say. So far, at least.

"She always wore those giant hiker boots huh?" I nodded.

"I figured they were a fashion choice, you know?" He gave a light chuckle.

"A fashion choice huh? What if I told you she was keeping drugs in those boots?"

* * *

_So...yeah. Imagine having Slade as a principal. That'd be pure hell. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My mouth went dry. Drugs? I never would've guessed that. Terra was Terra…and Terra didn't sell drugs.

"Drugs?" I squeaked. The man nodded.

"Turns out that Miss Marvok and Mr. Logan have been selling drugs on the low for a year." A year?

"Well, I did see them smoking one day behind the school. I didn't really see anything besides the cigarettes, so I figured it was fine…" The man's eyes squinted and I squirmed in my seat.

"You didn't say anything?" I shuddered at his tone of voice as I nodded.

"No…I didn't want to meddle in their personal lives…" He shook his head lightly. I was asked to leave and was shown out to the office. Karen and Vic were sitting next to each other closely, holding hands. It was pretty sweet, actually. I went to sit next to them.

"Hey Rach." Whispered Karen, leaning over to me. I held up a hand in acknowledgement. Vic turned towards me.

"You still on for Grayson's party?" I nodded.

"Yes. What're you getting him?" Victor looked like he was in thought.

"Money. Not like he needs anymore…" I smirked. We looked up as Dick sat next to me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"What'd they ask you?" He squeezed my shoulder and I flushed.

"About Gar and Te-"

"No talking!" hissed Principal Wilson, jerking a thumb in the direction of the FBI agents. We silenced immediately, shifting uncomfortably in our chairs. The FBI agents were here for hours, investigating the school and lifting things up. It was so stupid. But we got to go home early so that was a perk. The only perk, in fact. Everyone stared at us as we lined up for dismissal. Our parents were at work and Victor's mom was at home with the baby, so we had to have Alfred pick us up. Alfred's a pretty cool guy; he's a British butler. That says enough. I remember being little and going over to Dick's house and seeing Alfred. We used to run up and hug him and he'd give us platonic pats on the back.

"Man, that was tough. I just hope Bruce doesn't find out…" complained Dick, wiping the sweat that had accumulated on his brow. We all hoped Bruce didn't find out, actually. He gave us all lectures on how important school was and stuff like that. And the time spent on lectures could've been spent doing more important things. Like homework, which actually pertained to school.

"Yeah. That'd be hell." Victor smiled. We all nodded as we stepped outside to wait for Alfred. He usually wasn't late, but we were fine with waiting. I was leaning against the brick wall away from the group. But what made it unbearable was Kitten. She always stalked us it seemed.

"Hey! Hey Rachel!" She croaked. I only turned my head to see who was with her. I hoped that Kori wasn't with them. But she was. And they changed her. The say we saw her she was wearing a lavender cashmere skirt, a purple button up shirt, and a pair of strappy glitter sandals. Her hair was long and curly. Now she was wearing a pink cutoff sweater, leopard print miniskirt, and leather black boots. Her hair was streaked with blonde and crimped. It was such a drastic change and she looked better the first time. I guess she was officially a bitch now. Kitten, her bitches, and Kori teetered over to us. They each had smirks on their faces.

"What do you bitches want?" I groaned, turning my head slowly. Now that I got a better look at her, I realized Kori was wearing blue contacts. They really changed her, didn't they?

"We just wanted to ask what you were…um, doing when you were in Wilson's office." sneered Paige with a hand on her hip and lips puckered. I rolled my eyes.

"Think I'm going to tell you morons?" I opened my backpack, pulled out a book, and opened to a random page. I stared into my book as if I were reading so they'd go away.

"Well? Will you be doing the telling us?" I looked up at Kori's innocent voice. It made me smile unintentionally.

"Shut up Kori and let Kitten handle this." Kitten shoved her out of the way, sending her tumbling into the brick wall.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I demanded, throwing down my book.

"I thought you hated Kori." Kitten smirked and put a hand on her hip, impersonating Paige's stance.

"Don't hate her as much as I do you guys." I rolled my eyes, scooped up my backpack, and walked over to my friends. They were getting into the car. I heard Kitten mention my name, but thought nothing of it. As if she really meant anything. She was just the spoiled daughter of Drury Walker.

"Hey Alfred." Karen smiled, securing her spot in the back seat. Alfred smiled as we got situated.

"Hello Miss Karen. How are you?" Karen leant forward.

"I'm well. Could you turn on the radio, by chance?" Alfred smiled and nodded. He flicked on the radio.

_It's our party we can do what we want…._

_It's our party we can say what we want…._

_It's our party we can love who we want…_

"Aww yeah! This is your favorite song, right Rachel?" Victor ribbed me and I rolled my eyes.

"Nope! It's yours." I smirked.

"Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere…" sang Karen. She put her head onto my shoulder. And Victor put his into my other shoulder. It really sucks being stuck in the middle.

"Stop singing." Richard rolled his eyes and I smirked. Whatever Richard said went in his car.

"Leave them alone, Richard. Let them do what they want." We all rubbed our hands in anticipation as Richard shrank down in his seat. The only thing that could overcome Richard in his car was Alfred. Alfred was like the overseeing lord of him.

"Yea Richard. We can say what we want! We can screw who we want!" I gasped. Not because she was quoting Miley Cyrus. But because she was singing the wrong lyrics.

"When are we getting there Alfred? I can't sit in a car with these people anymore…" He chuckled as I rubbed my hands against my temples.

"We will be there in a few moments, Miss Rachel. We'll get you out of here." I laughed. Just like he said, we were there in a few moments. Once we got out, Richard and Victor raced to the door.

"They're ultra-competitive." Karen rolled her eyes. I nodded.

"It's annoying." Alfred smiled.

"Try dealing with that competitive nature in two seven year olds." We blanched. That seemed unbearable. We walked into the Manor. On the porch, though, were standing Richard and Victor. And Bruce was behind him, crossing his arms across his chest and frowning.

* * *

_I don't know how a drug bust at a school would go. I'd figure the FBI would come, but I gave it my best. Don't kill me. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ladies." Bruce greeted icily. We waved lightly and followed him inside. This was bad. He must've found out. He somehow found out everything that happened at school. And it was utterly terrifying.

"Bruce. We were going up to my room. What do you want?" Richard quipped as he plopped down on the leather couch. I sat next to him and Karen next to me. Victor leaned next to Karen.

"I wanted to talk to you about school." I winced unintentionally. He noted my movements and squinted.

"School? School is pretty awesome I guess." Richard turned away, shrugging. This was going to turn ugly. Just like the rest of the Richard/Bruce catfights.

"Really? No recent announcements or anything?" I turned away, looking from side to side. He knew. He knew everything. It was really scary.

Bruce Wayne, our relationship aside, was a really handsome man. He was tall, about six-four, and very mysterious. Black hair, blue eyes, and a slack jaw. I'd seen him shirtless on accident a few times. Once when he was training and I'd walked in, once when he was shaving, and the last when he was in the gym. It'd given me a few thoughts, and since I was going through puberty at the time, it made it even worse. Thing was, Bruce looked like a grown up Dick. How could they be so identically handsome but not even related? It was a mystery.

"Not really…" Victor turned away, scratching his head uncomfortably. He turned away.

"Really? Where are Garfield and Terra? Shouldn't they be here?" We braced our teeth and exchanged glances. We'd be getting to it soon. And it was terrible.

"They must be…coupling." The awkwardness was obvious in that sentence as Dick blushed, turning away from Bruce. He just smirked.

"You sure they're not at the police station?" Gasps were drawn in and heads were turned to each other. Police station? Well of course stupid; they were just involved in a drug bust. Use your head, Rachel.

"No. I figured they'd be somewhere worse. Like juvi." Karen mused, looking around at us.

"Well, they called me. They called all of the parents, actually. And I just wanted to talk to you all." His voice was dripping with an ounce of parental concern. This wasn't like him.

"Bout what?" Dick scratched his head.

"About drugs." We groaned in annoyance. We'd already had these talks in elementary school. And middle school. We'd seen all of the documentaries, the lungs, and had all of those assemblies. We weren't stupid.

"Really Bruce? We've had these talks before…" Dick leaned back into the couch whilst rolling his eyes. I should go comfortable too.

"_Dick_. This is serious. Now listen," Bruce began to pace the floor. "Drugs aren't good. Now run along." Wow. That was it? Not very Bruce-like, but whatever. Less awkward talking for us. We did as we were told and ran up the steps.

Dick's room…was nicer than all of our houses combined. It was huge, to begin with. There was a 72" plasma screen T.V. mounted on the wall, a giant king sized bed, lots of beanbag chairs, a mini fridge, and many pictures on his walls. Most of them were of us. There was one of that summer before middle school when we'd gone fishing together, and my pink bra strap was showing. Dick has enjoyed that to no end, ribbing me all ever since that picture was mounted on the wall. Another was of his family. It was one of the family pictures that was adorably cute. Mrs. Grayson's arms were wrapped around her son's torso; Mr. Grayson's arms were wrapped around his wife's. And Dick was standing in his mother's arms, grinning like he'd won a million dollars. And he did. He'd hit the jackpot by being born to that amazing couple.

"**SO**... Grayson; what've you got planned for tonight?" Victor plopped down on the gray beanbag. We had had our respectable beanbags since childhood. Victor's was gray, Karen's was yellow, mine was indigo, Gar's was green, and Terra's was brown. Dick didn't have one, though; he got the awesome bed.

"Spin the bottle maybe?" We all threw him confused glances. Only two out of the four of us were dating, so it'd be extremely awkward if we had to kiss someone else. Me and Victor and Richard and Karen. I didn't even want to think about that.

"Really Dick? You want to make out with all of your friends?" Karen teased, twirling her braids. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten to mention she got her hair done every week. We never knew what we'd see every Monday.

"Dunno. Some of you look pretty delicious…" He stared at the wall and we all looked around at each other. I guess we had to decide amongst ourselves.

"I'll bet it's me." Victor flipped his head back like he was throwing back his hair. Which made us all crack up, like it always had.

"Don't go stealing my boyfriend Grayson." Karen mock-threatened, squinting her eyes and pointing her finger at Dick. He simply chuckled and laid back on his bed. Karen flipped on the TV.

"I think Cupcake Wars is on." Karen smiled.

"Is Total Divas on?" Victor cheeked, earning him a smack from Karen.

"Shut up dude. I might make you sleep on the couch tonight." Whoa! Whoa! Whoa…that was way more than I needed to know.

"Why are you so mute man?" We turned our attention to Richard, who Victor's comment was directed at.

"Just thinking…" That wasn't a very deep comment was it? I could tell from his tone of voice that he was saddened by something. And I was going to make it better. So I crawled up on the bed as the happy couple settled on Double Divas.

"Hey Dick." I ran my fingers through his hair. I loved his hair so much…but not romantically.

"Hey Rachel." He turned his face to me.

"What 'cha thinking about?" I scratched his hair. He leaned into my thighs.

"Nothing much. Just life…" He closed his eyes.

"Life huh? Well-" There was a knock at the door. We heard the door open and rain poured in. And the all too familiar clinks of Gucci heels and the smell of knock-off Coach leather handbags. Oh no. You can guess who it was.

"OMIGAWD MY HAIR IS SO FUGGING MESSED UP!"

* * *

_Happy 3 a.m. guys! I've been up all night writing this and watching Sailor Moon and Jenna Marbles. Tumblr-stalking and not sleeping. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. Oh! Before I forget-  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own a 72" plasma screen TV, or Total Divas, Cupcake Wars, or The Teen Titans Franchise. I do, however, own my brain and all of the ideas hence forth. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

How does Kitten always seem to find me? She was like that annoying ex that always comments on your pictures. And somehow that analogy absolutely pertained to my situation. Anyways, Alfred called us town to the foyer.

"Oh God….Kitten's here…" Karen grumbled as she walked down the steps. She was speaking for all of us at that point.

"Master Richard, there is a young lady down here who says she attends school with you. Her car broke down in front of the Manor and it is currently in need of repair." And there was Kitten and her bitches, wet and standing in the same house as I was. Those words should never be in the same sentence unless _I'm throwing Kitten out of the same house_.

'Yeah…I know her. We do go to the same school." Richard turned his gaze away, scratching his hair.

"Hi Dickie Poo!" I rolled my eyes in disgust. The rest of her bitches imitated Kitten, cooing in ridiculous octaves. And Kitten_ still_ hasn't shaken her crush on Dick, I guess. Even though she had/has a relationship with Jon 'Fang' Byer, who goes to the rival high-school; Wolfman Jakerson High. Excuse me if I don't take the time to catch up on all of the relationship drama.

"Kitten." I smirked at Dick's voice. It was the voice he talked to Victor's Rottweiler, Nessarose, and the voice that he talked to bitches he hated.

"Well, are you just going to stand there? Invite them upstairs." Why would we invite them? They already tainted the nice carpet.

"Aaallllfrreeedddd…." Whined Dick, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. It was so adorable.

"My word is final, Master Dick." Dick grumbled all of the way up the steps as we stayed silent. Kitten and her drones were following us up the steps. I could hear their giggles and Kori's questions. I still couldn't believe how much they'd gotten to her. Once we got to his room, he stopped in front of the door and just stood there. He turned around to look at us.

"Alright, some ground rules; no touching anything, no telling anyone about this, and no pictures." He was obviously talking to the other girls. We were allowed to touch everything and update our Instagram.

"Hehehe 'kay." I could tell she was twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes. If Dick noticed, he didn't acknowledge it as he opened the door. The girls went wild at Dick's room, squealing and palpitating. All except for Kori. She just stood there, blinking in unimpressed annoyance.

"I do not see the excitement in how you would say, fangirl joy. It merely a bedchamber." I smiled, as did everyone around me. She seemed pretty cool, much more sane than the rest of those bitches.

"Shut up Kori! You've obviously never been in Dick Grayson's house!" Neither have you Kitten! You need to shut up.

"Eh! Leave her alone." I was surprised to hear Karen defend her. Kitten held up both her hands.

"Jeez. Calm your tits Karen…" Oh…she was in for it. No one told Karen Beecher-Duncan what to do. No one. And Kitten would learn that the hard way.

"Shut up Kitten; if you know what's good for you." Karen threatened. Her voice was low and it made all of us mentally back up a step.

"Okay okay sorry…" She rolled her eyes as we made it over to the beanbags and sat in our respective spots. Allie Krista pouted and squinted her eyes.

"How come they get to sit in beanbags?" Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we're actually friends.

"These are ours, Krista. They've been ours ever since elementary school." Victor explained. She swooned when he said her name and I rolled my eyes. These girls were so ridiculous.

"Anyways…what do you want to do?" asked Dick, flopping down on the bed. I got up and joined him.

"Truth or Dare?" proposed Karen, smirking in Karen-has-a-plan-that-could-save-the-human-race way.

"Sure!" giggled Kitten, the air-head creeping its way into the statement.

"Alright…let's do it in a spin the bottle sort of way. You have to spin the bottle and whomever it lands on you have to ask the question or give the dare. Got it?" asked Victor. We all nodded as Dick went to fetch an empty bottle. There was absolutely no small talk. We just sat there in awkward silence until he returned.

"Since I'm so awesome, I spin first." Dick smiled and shook the bottle. I laughed and nodded. He put the bottle down on the carpet. Round and round it spun until it landed. Victor.

"Victor. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Dick looked up to the ceiling in mock-thought. And Victor was getting agitated.

He kept on thinking, pissing Victor off farther.

"Just ask the damn question already!"

"Alright alright! If you had to choose one of us for a threesome, who would you choose?"

Victor feigned a blush and looked around, obviously not liking what he saw.

"You've got to answer it." Dick pressed, leaning in towards him.

"Alright pretty boy; I choose Rachel." The room went silent; I'm convinced the whole Manor went silent. Kitten's mouth hung open.

"Okay…Victor spin." Dick rolled the bottle towards Victor, and being Victor he caught it at the perfect angle. Round and round it spun until it landed. Paige.

"Okay Paige. Truth or Dare?" Paige blushed and breathed deeply. Everyone had a crush on Victor it seemed.

"Truth." Victor rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

"Is that your real nose?" The room went silent as she blushed.

"No…." I smirked. Even though we all knew it, it was just satisfying to hear her say it out loud.

"Paige. You spin." Victor rolled the bottle over to the Paige. And being Paige, she missed it.

"Okay Victor…" She giggled. Karen was getting antsy. Round and round it spun until it landed on Kitten. Paige must be scared as hell, because Kitten could make her life miserable if she asked the wrong thing.

"K-K-Kitten…truth or d-dare?" I actually felt kind of sorry for Paige. But not that sorry, since she chose to go with Kitten in the first place.

"Truth." Paige seemed to have a question already in store for her.

"Have you ever stalked somebody?" Kitten tensed up.

"Yea. Can I see the bottle?" Paige obediently rolled it towards Kitten. Dick seemed like he wanted to say something.

"To make this more interesting, you have to take dares now. Because this game sucks." Kitten nodded, spun the bottle, and guess who it landed on? That's right; Richard.

"Kiss me." I knew she'd ask that. We all knew. She couldn't be more obvious. Since it was the law of the game, Dick leaned in to give her a quick peck. But she grabbed his face and turned it into a full on kiss. Tongue and everything. From her, at least. Dick was just sitting there. Once she released, Dick fell backwards. He regained his character he took the bottle and spun it.

"Rachel." I wasn't surprised at all.

"What?"

"I dare you to sing 'Mass Text' by Tay Allyn." There were chuckles and gasps. Of course he knew how much I hated to sing.

"Now?" He nodded.

"Right now." I sighed.

"Hey… so we've been talking for a while, and I thought we were cool. Did I miss something?  
Why didn't I get your mass text? I'm in your contacts. Why didn't I get your mass text? I'm in your contacts. Why didn't I get your mass text? I'm in your contacts. Why didn't I get your mass text? I'm in your contacts." They were holding in their laughter very pathetically.

"Keep going." Richard had to put a fist up to his mouth to keep in his laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"The party invite's made and you just pushed "send".  
I'm confused cause I got left out again.  
I like you, this is not enough.  
Trying to read you, ugh it's so tough!  
So…" The whole room went quiet. My eyes went wide when Dick left the room. I got up and followed him.

"Richard?" I called out in the dark.

In all of my years of being there, the Manor was a really scary place. There were many dark hallways and winding staircases. We've never been in the basement, though, No one except for the immediate family was allowed down there. I'd idly wondered when I was littler, but then I learned respect for boundaries.

"Rachel?" I heard Richard call. He was distinctively near.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked as a flash of lightning illuminated the hallway. We made our way outside to the pool. We'd taken off our shoes and were wading. He kicked my leg and I lost my footing. He grabbed me and hoisted me up.

"Keep your footing little mouse." I giggled and sat up straight.

"Stay afloat little bird." He chuckled and splashed some water at me. I splashed it right back.

"I like doing this." He turned to me, confusion etched on his face.

"What? Swimming?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I like doing things alone with you like this." He blushed and turned away.

"I guess I do to. I don't have to be serious or raunchy around you. But I have to be both, since that's just me." He nudged me.

"That's why I love you." I ruffled his hair and he touched scooted away from me.

"Don't touch my hair! You know how long it takes me to get it this sexy!" He tried to rearrange his hair, but it was just ruffled adorably. He was just an adorable boy.

"So…your eighteenth birthday huh?" He nodded, looking somewhat forlorn.

"Yeah. When your party, Rachel?" He elbowed me.

"Don't party. I have dinners though, but they're usually family-only." Richard frowned and made his eyes hostile.

"What? Just because we're not related we can't do anything for your birthday?" I shook my head. I'd never really had any friend parties before. My family was very close. My mother's side, at least, but that's what I considered my family. I don't consider my father family. I just…can't.

"'Fraid not Richie." He shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"We should go somewhere! Not us, of course; maybe Karen and Vic too." That was nice. I loved going on trips with him. He was such a good companion.

"That'd be fun." We sat in uncomfortable silence, wading our feet and swishing around.

"We should go inside." He got up and went over to get a towel. I was confused, but I was cold. It was always cold in Gotham.

"Wait! Richard!" I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Wha-" I wasn't aware of how close we were to the pool, though. So we fell in. I mean full body, full hair, and full everything. The water was ice cold and it was a cold Gotham night. Not a good mixture.

"Shit!" I felt Richard grab my arm and hoist me up. It was just so hard to breathe right then and there since Richard fell on top of me in the pool. He weighs a lot more than I do, so I was crushed. The water was spilling into my lungs. I was coughing and sputtering. I felt his lips on mine and his hands on my chest. But of course I thought nothing of it; he was rescuing my life. He'd kept his lips on mine for a long period of time, pushing on my chest for dear life. I felt water escape up my throat. Richard pulled away.

"Rach?" He caressed my cheek. I sat up and stared into his eyes.

"Richard?" He attacked my lips in a frenzy. Hands groped, noses bumped, clothes were evil. I responded instantly. But I stopped quickly. He seemed confused.

"Rachel?" I looked back at him. His blue eyes looked so innocent, his was dark as night. I couldn't help but touch it.

"Richard…take me inside…" He smiled, picked me up, and carried me inside. And I shamelessly buried my face into his chest.

* * *

_...  
_

_I really just wrote that. Yup, I did. I think the romance part will be coming up soon. Did anybody catch that **Wicked **reference? Congrats if you did. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Richard?" I mumbled, still half-asleep. I looked around and realized I was in Richard's room. No doubt in my mind. I shrugged, got up, and went to the bathroom. I had to carefully step over everyone's body to make sure I didn't squish them. When I got to the bathroom I was appalled.

I looked like death. My hair was mussed and frizzy, my eyes had bags under them, and I smelt like spoiled milk that had been left in a hot car for a week. It felt like someone slapped me across the face with a dictionary. And my breath tasted and smelt like dog shit (don't ask why I know what it tastes like. Long and stupid anecdote). What happened last night? I remember playing truth or dare, going to look for Richard, and him preforming CPR. That really put two and two together. There was a knock on the door. I went and opened it. I was surprised to see Kori, glowing and all. She grabbed me and hugged me.

I have no idea why she did that. I obviously wasn't your bunnies-and-gumdrops-and-huggies kind of girl. And yes I am aware that they are also a diaper brand.

"I was awake in the late hours of the night. I wondered around trying to find something. I heard you scream and looked out to see you drowning. But Richard got you." She saw all of that? Apparently so.

"You're alright Anders." She beamed. But there was still one thing that baffled the hell out of me about her. "Why do you hang around Kitten and her bitches? You're obviously too good for them." She gave me a soft smile.

"I do not know. I figured I should just have done the going along since I am new. Tell me, do they do the 'ruling of the school' as Kitten put it?" I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Them? Rule the school? We, sort of rule the school I guess. But not like those high school movies; we're nicer." She nodded.

"Very much so." And we walked back to the bedroom together. No more dead bodies, though. Everyone else was awake.

"Where were you Kori? Don't you have my makeup case?" Kitten snarled, grabbing her purse and rummaging through it like her life depended on lip gloss. Which, knowing her, it probably did.

"No I do not. I do not apologize." This was like a staged rebellion or something.

"What?" She hissed. I was actually not very intimidated, but Kitten's bitches were.

"You best do what she says!" "Don't say no Kori!" "We love you!"

"No! I will not stand up to this controlling anymore." You know how awkward it felt to be watching a fight? It was actually pretty entertaining to see Kori just go for Kitten.

"Why you little bitch! I like *invented* you! You'd be nothing without me!" You know this was starting to sound like-

"You are a mean girl!" That's it. Exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh yeah? We banish you from the halls. We'll make your life miserable." Oh yeah! Kitten will probably mew her to death….no one?

"Miss Kitten?" Alfred knocked at the door. "Your father is here to pick you up." Kitten smiled, snapped, and her bitches followed her out like baby ducks.

Drury Walker was a Bruce Wayne wannabe in everyone's opinion. Even his. That is all I can say about him.

"So…hey girl." Karen smiled as she sidled up to me. She was giving me her Karen-knows-everything eyes.

"What is it Karen?" I was annoyed to no end. I needed sleep. It was the way that I recharged, obviously.

"Kitten told us about the pool incident." My eyes went wide. Knowing Kitten, she probably fabricated some ridiculous story about how King Kong grabbed me and threw me in as Rayquaza came and threw Richard in or something of that nature.

"What'd she say?" I made sure my annoyance showed. Karen took a deep breath and took out her iPhone. She showed me the screen:

_So guess wat I just saw? Rich n Rach are in da pool 2gether. He just kssed her and pushed her in2 duh pool. He carried her back and put her on his bed. So they slept together_.

My eyes went wide. Total Kitten fashion, though, to spread a rumor like that. But it wasn't true. We were talking by the pool, not making out.

"It's not true, Karen! Not any of it!" I was very aware of my blushing features, but I had to convince her. And she had one of her knowing looks on right now.

"I know it's not true. But I'm your best friend. I know you two. The rest of the school doesn't." Rest of the school?

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, bracing myself for the answer.

"She sent it to the entire school."

* * *

_Here's where it starts to get more true to the plot. The rest was build-up. Happy 1 AM! Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Now, normally you'd be pissed or surprised at her actions. Not me, though. Knowing Kitten for so long I was surprised that she hadn't posted it on the Internet.

"You okay girlie?" Karen rubbed my arm. I nodded, frowning immensely.

"Yeah. I'm okay…" I looked at the bed to see a snoring Richard. I couldn't help but wonder how he'd react. He always hated rumors and took great offence to them. Frankly, he was more sensitive than I was to these sort of things.

"You want to go to the mall?" This was Karen's way of healing it seemed. I smiled and slowly shook my head.

"No thanks. I just want to go home." Karen nodded in understanding and walked out the door. I went over to my purse, picked up my cell phone, and dialed home. It rang a few times, and I was worried she wouldn't pick up.

"Hello?" a younger voice answered. Eddie. Now if you think Eddie's my little brother, you're wrong. We are a foster home. My mother always wanted another child, but sadly she could not conceive. When she did, though, she had a miscarriage. So many things were wrong in life and we decided to take in foster children. It's been really nice, actually; we've had five foster kids so far and my mother even tried to adopt one of them.

"Hey Eddie. Can you put Mom on the phone." He grunted, which meant yes. I heard him running down the steps yelling 'Mom! The phone!"

"Hello?" My mother answered.

"Hey Mom; I'm at Dick's could you pick me up?" There was a sigh on the line.

"Sorry hon I can't. Eddie's leaving today and we need to pack up his things. I'll have Larry pick you up."

I suppressed a groan. Lawrence Bolatinsky was my mother's boyfriend. They'd met through mutual friends and were inseparable. I didn't necessarily hate him; he was a pretty nice guy. But my mom could do much better than him. He treats me well sometimes, but other times he'll be the most teasing, annoying, obnoxious thing that has walked the earth.

"Are you sure? Can Miss Serantoni pick me up?" Miss Serantoni was a grumpy old lady, but it was better than Lawrence.

"No. Lawrence's picking you up and that is final. Understand." I sighed heavily. "I understand." She hung up and I grabbed my purse. This would be terrible.

It took him about twenty minutes to get to the Manor and I was waiting outside the door. He was always late for everything it seemed. When he finally pulled into the driveway I groaned. He was driving his minivan. Which only meant one thing; he brought his kids.

He had three kids; Melvin, Timothy, and Teagan. I called them Mini Mel, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether. They weren't all nightmares. But there's a reason that we call him Timmy Tantrum. I was often forced to babysit them when my mother and Lawrence wanted some 'alone time' and such. Melvin had blonde hair and blue eyes. She always reminded me of Terra when I looked at her. Timothy had a carrot top and lots of freckles and jagged teeth. Teagan was the baby, who had blonde hair and blue eyes like his sister.

"Hey Chunky Monkey; get in." The door slid open and I looked on in horror. They were having a play-date. So that meant even more kids. And if you know kids, they're completely civil when they're alone. But the instant you put another kid their age into the dynamic, everything is a blur.

"Can I sit up front?" I asked in exasperation. Melvin poked her head back from the front seat, sticking out her tongue and waggling her head. She was holding Teether up to her chest. I rolled my eyes and jumped in. I chose the middle seat in the second row. He pulled off and all hell broke loose.

Let me just tell you how terrible it is to ride in a car with four eight year-old girls, five six-year old boys, and a baby. It wasn't terrible. It was abysmal. Since Melvin was sitting in the front, she seized control of the radio. So she and her eight year old friends were singing along to the Jonas Brothers and Kidz Bop and One Direction. The boys were throwing around a football and throwing Cheerios everywhere. The baby was crying and begging to be changed. Now throw a dog into the mix. Their yappy Pomeranian-Chihuahua mix, actually.

"Lawrence!" I screamed above the chaos. But was he listening to me? No. He was listening to his music through his earphones. I searched through my purse a dozen times but couldn't find any earphones, so I couldn't listen to music with all of these kids around. I took out my phone and turned it on, searching through my missed text messages. Nobody texted me, so I guess that was good and bad. But this kid snatched it out of my hand. "Ooh…" I saw what he was doing. He was searching through my music. And nobody should ever see my music. Especially not kids.

"Give it back kid." I reached for it. But he tossed it in the trunk! I prayed that my screen hadn't cracked and looked back there. Of course their dog was back there. But there was also another kid sitting back there. And so was Timmy Tantrum. He had that devilish smile on his face and I could see the gears turning in their little minds. Timmy seized the cell phone in his hand as I groped for it, sticking my arm back there. Their dog hates me, and latched onto my arm. I yowled in pain as the six year olds chuckled. And poor Teether was all alone, crying in Melvin's arms. There was another six-year old boy sitting on my left next to an open window. I could see Timmy's eyes on that window, and I shoved myself I front of it, trying to catch the phone. The little brat shoved me out of the way as Timmy threw it. But it was miscalculated. And it fell out the window. I was seething anger as I stared back at Timmy. But he had that dumb innocent look on his face.

"Oops." He shrugged. I was still angry, though. I unbuckled myself and leaned up to where Lawrence was. I yanked the earphones out of his ears.

"Pull over this car _now_." I threatened, making my voice low. But he just smirked and shook his head.

"No can do little girl. We're close to your house and I need to drop off the kids. You'll be babysitting again." Freakin….GAH! I should've known! It's really bad that Eddie was leaving, though. He was good with kids and could've helped me. Oh well. May as well tease him.

"I have to babysit while you get plastered? So not fair." I smirked, Lawrence's eyes going wide.

"Watch your language young lady. There are children present." I rolled my eyes. He rapped along with his Eminem songs. My language was nothing. I slumped back down in my seat, getting a head full of Cheerios.

"Right….take a turn right here." He nodded and turned. We were a mile away from my house. I could make one mile….you can do it Rachel….just breathe in and out…in and ou-

"Okay! Everybody out of the pool!" We pulled into my driveway. I rolled my eyes as the kids got out. But they all had their suitcases….oh no! They better not be staying at my house!

"Lawrence! Why the hell do they have their suitcases? They better not be-"

"They're staying here. Our house is being renovated." I breathed in and out again. The kids didn't have school tomorrow through Thursday. That means they'd be staying at my house most of the week.

"Why do you assume those little brats can stay at our house?! I have my friends over and we can't-"

"Your mother agreed to it. Maybe you could call your little friends to help you babysit or something." I heard him chuckle under his breath as he made his way I into my house.

"Mom…mom…mom…mom mom mom mom! WHY?!" I screamed out, loud enough for the whole world to hear. And, right cue, it started to rain. Why does the universe hate me?

"Come in sweetness! You'll catch cold." I heard my mother call. I reluctantly went in and sped up to my room, ignoring the 'come pway with us Wachel' remarks. I grabbed the telephone, dragged it into my room, and started to dial Richard's number.

* * *

_Believe me, when you live where I do, it's pretty normal to see someone driving in the front seat holding a baby. Once I saw this guy holding a baby and driving at the same time; one hand on the wheel, one hand holding the wheel. There might be some action in the next chapter ,-). Be careful what you wish for :)...MUHAHAH. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hello?" A tired voice answered.

"Richard!" I heard his deep breathing.

"Wha- do you want Rachel?" He sounded annoyed. I huffed and rolled my eyes, twirling the phone-cord.

"I need to you to come here. I've got nine little kids in my home and I need help." I could tell he was getting up.

"Why?"

"Well Lawrence's kids' friends are staying at my house." I noted his sharp intake of breath.

"Why the hell are they staying at your house?" I could always make out his face. Eyebrows crinkled, eyes squinted, mouth scrunched up.

"I don't know. Lawrence and Mom are going out on a date I think. They just needed free babysitting I guess." I rolled my eyes as he chuckled.

"What would you say if I brought alone a few friends?" I squinted my eyes. This probably wouldn't end well.

"Who?"

"Just Wally, Karen, Victor and Roy." Hmm…Karen was good with kids. As was Victor. At least two people could be good with kids.

"Okay." I knew I'd regret it. We said our goodbyes and I slammed down the receiver. I swear I heard glass break.

"AWHWH! You're dead Timmy!" Of course Timmy would deliberately damage my property. I trotted down the steps to see Teether under a painting, Melvin and her little friends on the computer, and Timmy Tantrum holding a football guiltily. I rolled my eyes.

"What is wrong with you kids? Can't you just sit down?" I scolded as I got the broom and dustpan. My mother's priceless china dish. I was definitely not getting grounded. Not if I mentioned I wasn't even in the room. I noticed Timmy's lip start to tremble and I braced myself for the tantrum.

"WAAHHH! You're mad at me!" Here it comes. Timmy's tantrums are of no other child's in history, or at least they are to me. He kicks me, screams at me, cries, and rolls all over the floor. His sobs are really high, and his coughs are really low. This time he threw himself where the glass was just a moment ago and started to cry, kicking and screaming in true Timmy fashion.

"Don't cry." I soothed in my monotonous voice. I really wasn't good with kids. I tried to lift him up from there just in case there were any shards of glass left, but he wouldn't budge.

"You're doing it wrong Rachel." Melvin screamed over whatever pointless Internet video they were watching. I slowly turned my head to her.

"What am I doing wrong?" She giggled as she paused her video. She walked over to Timmy, who was currently rolling around on the floor and leaned toward him.

"Hey Tim Tim. Wanna go to the park?" She cooed in a Jenna Marbles-like voice. He immediately perked up, got up, and held my hand.

"Park. Now." Dang it Melvin! Why'd you give this kid false hope? I looked over to her and her friends, who were once again laughing at some dumb Internet video. There was a knock on the door and I tried to quiet the kids down.

"Quiet kids! There is a stranger at the door." They immediately froze and ducked under the couch, only their heads peeking up. I swear I heard someone mutter 'stranger danger' as I ran to the door. I swung open the door.

"Hey chickadee!" I smiled as I let them in. It was still raining so I slammed the door behind them. I noted Wally's shoes were muddy; my mom was already going to ground me, no sense in getting a longer sentencing for mud in the house.

"Hey Wally. Loose the shoes." He paused and turned around, pouting and taking them off. He walked out to the porch and set them out there.

Wally West was on the track team. He was a local legend too; he won all of the events at the Junior Olympics. He had red hair and blue eyes. And he was Richard's right hand man. But he was in a different clique than we were; they were called The Pernos, which was Spanish for 'bolts'. I think Kori is in their clique also, because I saw her on the track with them and by the lockers with them.

"Hey girlie." Karen squeezed my shoulder and I smiled. The smile quickly dropped from my face as I turned around. The boys were throwing around a giant bouncy ball and it was knocking over everything. Our home was definitely not made for children.

"HEY! SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN!" I yelled over the chaos. They paid no attention though, and they kept throwing the ball. Pretty soon they were going to break something important. Really important. Like my grandmother's ashes that sat on the mantel.

"Now I see why you called us…" Karen shook her head and walked towards the children.

"It's been like this since they got here. Two hours ago!" Richard chuckled.

"That must've been heaven." I rolled my eyes and punched his arm. I felt Wally watching us.

"Okay sweethearts. Could you please lay down that ball? We're going to play a game." Karen smiled, watching the kids. They froze and stared at her.

"A game? Really?" asked one of Melvin's friends, who was staring at Karen. Karen smiled and nodded. They were putty in her hands.

"Yup. And my boyfriend Sparky over here is going to help us." Victor blushed lightly as he made his way over, hanging his head in shame.

"Dude he is so whipped." Wally shook his head, planting an elbow on Dick's shoulder.

"When you date someone like Karen you don't step out of line." I said, coughing.

"So Rachel; show us around." I could hear the teasing in his voice. I rolled my eyes and made my way up the steps. I showed them the bedrooms, the bathrooms, and pretty much everywhere in the cozy house. When we got back to the ground floor, we saw the children asleep on the couches and Teether asleep in an Eddie Bauer Care Play Yard. Don't even ask me where she found that. And Victor was asleep on the carpet in the kitchen. Guess she tired them all out. We crept over the sleeping children-and Victor-to get to Karen.

"How'd you do this? Before we left they were unicorns hopped up on Pixy Sticks™." Wally whispered, looking around in confusion.

"Kids love to play, so I made them play. Duck-duck goose, Legos®, virtual hide and seek- pretty much anything." My eyes drifted over to the snoring Victor.

"Why's he asleep?" Karen laughed as she looked at him.

"He got tired too for some odd reason." I saw her flash a smirk for half a second.

"Oh well; you got any food?" Wally asked me, running to the fridge. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Don't eat us out of house and home West." He pouted and opened the fridge, pulling out some yogurt and grabbing a spoon.

"Sometimes I worry about that boy…" I shook my head as Richard and I made our way up the stairs. Where we going? I didn't even know why we were going upstairs, but we were.

"I've always worried about that boy." I laughed as he shook his head. When we were outside of my door I paused.

"Why are we going into my room?" I asked, looking around.

"I thought we were going to talk." I blushed and nodded as he led the way. As he opened the door I stared at his ass. I couldn't help it, though. If you'd seen it you would've stared. Man it was so nice…so- DAMMIT RACHEL! Why am I so perverted? He was my_ friend_ and friends don't perv out on each other. I followed him into the room and shut the door. This would be interesting.

* * *

_Next chapter you'll get it. But who knows when that's going to be up? If you've got any questions about the story or anything, feel free to leave it in the reviews or PM me or something. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey…" Richard sat on my bed, looking around the room. I stared at him slight awe on my face. I'd never given myself enough time to truly admire his features. His black hair was dark as a raven's feather. His face was so alluring; his eyes were the perfect shade of blue, his nose was pert and nicely proportioned, and his lips were full and tempting. He had a very pleasurable body, with his rock hard abs and his nice butt. I was best friends with the absolute package.

"Hello Richard…" I sat on the bed next to him. There was a time where we just stared around my room; at the pictures, at the drapes, at the carpet.

"So…Rachel." He awkwardly looked up at me. I smiled warmly.

"So…Dick." I laughed like a maniac. Why was I being so awkward about this? We'd been alone so many times before, why was this any different? It's not like we developed any feeling for each other magically over twelve hours. Was that even possible? Yes! I'd developed feelings for every guy that I'd seen in my forever alone, horny, celibate state a few years ago.

"Rachel; could we talk about the pool?" Oh god. I knew that this was coming. I guess I sort of wanted a relationship. I'd had a relationship with this one guy who came from the Goth Clique. He such a downer and quoted famous poets the whole date. Dick had dated many women; but the most serious relationship that he'd had was with Barbra Gordon. Sadly that relationship didn't work out. When she dumped him he came to me for comfort; for safety, for companionship. I was really feeling for him. I'd never seen him so vulnerable.

"Yeah…I knew we'd have to talk about that." I laughed nervously again. But his face was stoic.

"…" He stayed silent, so I guess he wanted me to lead. I swallowed and stared into his blue eyes.

"You kissed me." I let that sink in. He did kiss me first, after all. It came off as a surprise, even though I kissed him back.

"But you kissed me back." He smiled nervously. Why was he nervous?

"That I did. But why'd you kiss me at all? Besides the whole CPR thing…" I stared at one of my pictures on the wall. Wrong one to look at. It was the picture I'd taken the first week of his training, when he was ten. I remembered my feelings exactly that day. I felt overwhelmed and impressed by his physique. He definitely wasn't the scrawny boy I'd met eleven years ago.

"Well…I guess I was just happy…" Oh?

"Happy? Cause I didn't die?" He blushed and nodded.

"Yeah. I thought you could swim." I laughed.

"I _can_ swim; but not when someone kicks me into the pool." He smiled and turned away from me.

"Oh yeah; I did didn't I?" Then there was silence. Just dead silence. Richard was looking around the room, but I was staring right at him, just admiring him. When he turned to me, I could tell there was something different in his eyes.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Where did that come from? I could feel myself blushing and saw him blushing. He smiled.

"I probably wouldn't do anything." I smiled and leaned towards him. I judged his reaction as I came closer to his face. He seemed to be declining a bit, shying away maybe. I smiled and secured my lips against his.

It didn't feel…natural, though. I felt as if I were just kissing him and he wasn't responding. It was like that a few minutes, and I hated it. But he responded as he got more comfortable. He was all about comfort. And when Richard got comfortable, Richard started to explore. And when Richard started to explore nobody was safe. His hands touched me everywhere; my chest, my ass, up and down my legs, squeezing my thighs. I groaned against his lips and he chuckled against mine. He squeezed my thighs harder.

When he fully responded, I could feel that he did. His lips tasted so good. Like everything I'd been looking for and more. I hadn't allowed myself to explore until I felt his hands in my hair. That ignited something inside of me. Pretty soon my hands were plastered everywhere; especially his chest. He's got nice rock hard abs, which were so nice to just run your hands up and down. And I couldn't help it; I had to put my hands in his hair. I'd loved looking at it so much if given the chance, I'd run my hands through it. I took a strand and wound it around my finger. I could hear him panting as he pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my legs around his torso. I felt something against my lips and I realized it was Richard's tongue! I'd kissed with tongue before, but it was more like his tongue in my mouth and me trying to end the kiss. So I opened my mouth and allowed him entrance. And dear God did it feel good!

"I guess I'll just ask later…" We pulled away from each other long enough to see Wally smirking and closing the door. We stared at where he had been. We turned back to each other and attached our lips back against each other.

* * *

_Uh...yeah. What did you think? I can only get better, right?...RIGHT?! Heheh. Well, back to writing. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Well hey you two." Karen teased as Richard and I walked down the steps together. Well, she and Wally both were giving us teasing glances. Victor was pigging out at the dining table.

"Hey." Richard nonchalantly opened the fridge and grabbed an apple. He chomped into it, juice spilling out.

"Where are the little monsters?" I sneered, leaning up against the wall. Karen smirked.

"They're in the basement, playing with Nerf guns." My eyes went wide. Why would you give Timmy Tantrum a gun of any kind?

"Where the hell did they get Nerf guns?" I screamed, swinging open the basement door and trotting down the stairs.

"One of them brought some. Is that a crime Officer Rachel?" scoffed Karen. I rolled my eyes.

The sight I walked in on was pure hell. There were Nerf darts everywhere, muddy tracks all over the carpet, chocolate streaks on the walls, and sleeping kids. Yup; no way around a grounding now. My eyes went wide and I choked.

"WHAT THE HECK!? GET UP!" I screamed. They jolted and shot up, staring at me.

"What crawled up your butt Rachel?" asked Melvin, putting a hand on her hip. She was definitely an eight year old version of me. That's when I developed most of my hard edge.

"What did you do to my basement you little monsters?! Why can't you just stay still?" I exploded, running into the linen closet in the basement. I grabbed the Mr. Clean Magic Eraser® that Mom kept for emergencies and threw it into Timmy's arms. I ran upstairs grabbed some club soda from the refrigerator and a rag from the bathroom. I ran back into the basement and threw them into Melvin's arms. \

"Why are you working us like your servants Rachel?" Melvin sneered, tossing the rag back to me. I pressed my lips into a fine line and stared at her.

"You don't give me that Melvin. You guys messed this up, so you guys will clean it up." I tossed it back at her and she caught it with a grimace on her face. I watched as the scrubbed at the walls and at the carpets.

"It won't come off Rachel." Melvin quipped as she started to scrub harder. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. I might as well spend my last few hours of freedom with my friends. I smiled as I opened the door and saw a red faced Richard, and smirking Victor, Karen, and Wally.

"Heard 'bout your little make-out session Rach." Victor leered, grinning as he did. I frowned and walked over to their location.

"And?" Victor rolled his eyes as he went back to the fridge.

"So girl, you want to go to the mall later on? There's a sale at Victoria's Secret™ on bras." I knew she said that for the guys to drool. And indeed they did. I think I heard Wally pant a little bit.

"No thanks. I've got to babysit the monsters until the lovebirds get back," I coughed. "and who knows when that'll be?"

"So? Bring 'em with us." Bring those little brats in public with us? That's just asking for trouble.

"How do you say no?" I said, my voice oozing sarcasm. I tapped a finger on my cheek multiple times for emphasis. Karen just simply rolled her eyes.

"Just have the guys watch them." I held in my laughter as I looked over to the guys. They were currently immersed in an arm wrestling contest in which Victor was crushing Wally.

"Them?" I pointed over to them as Karen nodded.

"Yes 'them'. Haven't you seen Victor with Yasmin? He's great with kids and the other can just be the observers." That was true. Victor had been the chief babysitter when we had to babysit Karen's little twelve year old sister.

"I trust Victor…." I trailed off, staring at Richard. I couldn't believe that was what I'd been making out with an hour ago. It still felt tingly and that was sad. Very sad.

"Hey girl! Pay attention!" She snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"We've got school tomorrow, right?" My voice was frantic as I remembered Kitten's little rumors stunt.

"Yeah…tomorrow's Tuesday. Duh." She rolled her eyes and took out her iPhone.

"Oh. Well I kind of lost track." I just remembered about the whole drug bust shenanigan. Where we even going to school this week? If we were, where were we going? We certainly couldn't go to our school since the FBI was still checking for clues and whatever.

"Do we even have school, though? Since the whole drug bust shit?" I figured we didn't, but I was usually wrong.

"I have no idea." But hoped we did. I wanted to see Kitten and confront her about this.

"I dunno. So no mall then? She sounded disappointed, but I nodded. I had work today anyways. It was unbelievable that the one day I have off during the entire week I had to work. Thanks for nothing America!

"Well, I've got to work and I've got these kids to deal with. Hopefully they'll be gone by then." I just wish their parents would come to pick them up. Or that my mom would come home, even though I may be grounded for forever.

"Hello baby!" I guess the universe loves/hates me, because in walked my mother and Lawrence walked in. His arm was around her waist and she was leaning into his chest. They were soaking wet and looked like they'd just reenacted a scene from The Notebook or something. It was a disgusting thought.

"Hey mom; I've got school tomorrow. Better turn in." I trotted up the stairs, stopping half way and pivoting to my friends. They were just awkwardly swaying about, looking at my mom and Lawrence.

"Oh, sweethearts; there's a severe thunderstorm warning. I wouldn't want you driving around in this weather." My mother had that oh-your-friends-are-here-now-I'll-be-the-world's-s weetest-mom fake octave on.

"So we're staying over?" I smiled as I looked at them and nodded.

"Yes dearie. Go get comfortable. Can I see you Rachel?" I knew my mom had to crack sometime. As my friends trotted up the stairs towards my room, she grabbed me and went out to the patio. Luckily we've got an all-weather canopy out there and a few tables, so it was our favorite place to talk. I took a seat and just listened to the rain for a little bit. The rain was the best part of living in Gotham, well, a little bit outside of Gotham. It was the best place to meditate.

"Why'd you bring me out here, Mom?" I asked, giving her a confused look. My mother usually never went out during the rain.

"Well…tonight…Lawrence asked me to marry him."

* * *

_So...yeah. That's the chapter. By the way, I'm hosting a contest. It'll be Rob/Rae and stuff like that. I'll have more details in the next chapter. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I just sat there. No breathing, no thinking, no nothing. I just let that sink in; _my mother could be getting remarried_. I liked our family the way it was. It'd been like this ever since I was ten, so I was used to this. Just my mother and I, and the occasional foster child. I'd been happy living this way, but my mother never did. She had seemed so lonely when my father left. She always locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out until dinner, usually. So I went to my grandparent's house a lot. I'd usually be alone in my room reading most of the day while she was alone in her room. I could hear the muffled sobs every night before I went to sleep. And it saddened me that I couldn't so anything to make her feel better. I wanted her to be happy because she was my mother. I wanted the woman who gave me life to have a happy one. But I feel like it was my fault that my father left, even still. From what my relatives told me, they were so happy until I came along. My father spoiled her; bought her lavish gifts, nice clothing, and even took her around the world. He wasn't an alcoholic or an abuser before I came along. He was a man who held his values above all else. But something about my birth made him snap. So instead of the man he was, he became the man he is today. I remember seeing my mother fall on the ground, cry for help and be brutally abused. Once age nine, I walked in on her pressing a knife to her wrist. It was awful. And I couldn't do a thing about it. She was so sad. So alone. She still has scars on her face from when my father threw a broken bottle at her face while I was in her arms.

"Rachel?" Just hearing my mom's voice pained me. As I looked up at her, I saw happiness on her face I hadn't seen in a while. Her mouth was etched in the biggest smile I'd ever seen, her eyes held childish joy, and when she smiled, her whole body smiled with her. I couldn't take this away from her. I just couldn't.

"Mother…do you really love Lawrence?" She nodded, that smile still on her face.

"He's one of the only things I have to look forward to in life, Rachel. One of the only reasons I have to live." A tear trickled down my cheek.

"I…" I couldn't say no. But I couldn't say yes either. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, so I just stared into the sky. I wish everything was normal again; no drug bust, no relationship trouble, no sexual tension, no Lawrence. But I actually do want my mother to find happiness in any way she can. Life's been hard on her.

"Rachel…he's the best man I've ever met. I've been searching for him my whole life; and I've found him. I want your blessing so I know this will be okay. He'll love you. He'll love me. And we can be a family." I could feel my lip trembling as I held back my tears. My mother was so strong and I wouldn't let myself take away the one thing that made her happy. I just couldn't live with myself if I knew I'd been the one who broke my mother's heart.

"I…don't know. I like the way things are. I just…can't see Lawrence being a part of our family Mom." It pained me so much to say that. I watched my mother carefully. All happiness drained from her face and it was back to the morbid expression she wore every day. She got up from her chair and slipped back into the house. And I was alone, so I gave myself a chance to cry.

"So your mom's getting remarried?" Karen socked Richard for saying that. The four of us were sprawled out in my carpet, talking to each other. But I nodded slowly, the tears flowing down my cheeks. She probably would, regardless of my opinion. I was just a stupid little kid, right? What do I know about love?

"I think so…I just can't stand the thought…" I couldn't finish knowing what I'd done. I'd destroyed my mother's happiness.

"Don't worry, Rachel. When my mother got remarried I didn't want it either. I'd like just my mother, Yasmin and I. But when I really got to know Michael, I realized how much of a great guy he was." Only thing was, I knew who Lawrence was. He teased me, insulted me, and I never wanted him in my life.

"Are you sure you're not being overprotective, Rachel?" Victor cautiously asked, laying a firm hand on my shoulder. I gave that a thought. Maybe I was being overprotective. I just didn't want my mother getting hurt again. Ever. So when I saw Lawrence, I saw him a as threat to my mother's safety. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I know I'm not! There's something about Lawrence that makes me uneasy. I don't know what it is, but I'm getting a bad vibe from him." It was true. When Lawrence first pulled up in his white van, I felt uneasy. As I saw him drape his arm over my mother's shoulders, I felt uneasy. But what really made me uneasy was that whenever my mother took me over to his house for dinner, he'd disappear in his basement for a few hours and come up looking different.

"Rachel is a pretty good judge of character…" Richard mused, watching me with great attention. The door swung open quickly and I whipped my head around. Luckily it was just Wally carrying a plate of Hot Pockets®.

"Hey guys." He greeted, sitting in the open spot next to Richard and Karen.

"Hey Wally." I greeted, a little melancholy. He frowned at me.

"Why the long face babe?" He asked, concern flooding into his eyes. I waved a dismissive hand.

"No reason. Do we have school tomorrow?" Karen shot me a confused glare, but I deflected it.

"I think we do. But it says on the school website that we're going to Wolfman Jakerson High for classes this week." We all groaned. Wolfman Jakerson High was our rival high school, though it didn't really seem so. The school was the next town over and was really not a very good school, even though they have really smart kids. They don't have a football field like we do, nor do they have the Greens like we do. Their school is more heavily populated than ours because it's easier to get into. But the worst thing about the school is the gangs. In that town there are many gangs of high schoolers. I think they just want attention. Anyways, since there are more high schools around that high school, most of the gangs usually are attending those other schools. But the worst gang attends Wolfman Jakerson; The Slaughterers. Not very nice to say, but it gets the message across.

"We may as well make the best of it, guys. We've got no choice unless you want to drop out." That actually seemed like a pretty nice plan B right now.

* * *

**_The details for the contest:  
_**

**_Couple: Rob/Rae (obviously)_**

**_Minimum word count: 500_**

**_Theme: First Kiss. In your mind, where would they share their first kiss? _**

**_Deadline: October 1st. _**

**_Prize: One-shot of your choice. _**

**_Details: Can be AU. OOC is allowed but not recommended. The end of your summary should say 'For Mollipwarriorchic's contest'. _**

_So yeah. If you want to enter go ahead and do so. I hope at least two people enter. At least two people is my goal. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Rachel? Rachel! Wake up!" I felt someone shake me awake. My eyes flickered open and I saw all of my friends, already dressed for school. I rolled over to my alarm clock.

"Seven a.m.?" I'd half-forgotten we'd have to go to Wolfman Jakerson today and that they had to take the bus.

"Yeah the bus is coming to the bus stop, Rachel. We need to go." Victor chuckled, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. I really wasn't looking forward to school today. Mostly because of Kitten, but the rest is about the gangs. Crime scares the crap out of me for some reason.

"Bus?" I'd never taken the bus before. Probably because we're all prep school snobs who never took public transportation in our lives.

"Yeah; we need to go. We've got ten minutes Rachel." Richard said, picking at his nails. I frowned and hopped out of bed. It took a long time for me to get ready, surprisingly enough. I didn't douse myself in pale foundation and black eyeliner, contrary to popular belief. I was actually pretty fussy over my hair. It was curly when it was wet and I had to straighten it, even though I curled the ends when I was finished.

"Ten minutes? Crap!" I darted out of bed, running over to my closet and snatching out a random outfit. I grabbed a towel from the linen closet on my way to the shower. I slammed the bathroom door shut and turned on the shower. I let it heat up, ripped off my clothes and jumped in. I grabbed my conditioner and glopped it into my hand. I massaged it around and washed out my hair.

Once I was finished, I dried myself off and brushed my teeth. It was best for my hair to air-dry, I'd decided, so I flung open the door and ran back into my room. They were gone. I half-panicked and idly wondered what the bus would look like as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. I'd watched a lot of those high school movies for some reason, and I'd already had some pre- notions of the bus: gum under the seats, no seatbelts, and people getting beat up in the seat next to me.

"Rachel!" I heard Karen call from downstairs. Oh good! They were still here! I hadn't had a chance to put on my makeup, so I grabbed my makeup bag on my second trip to the bathroom. I slipped on my sneakers and ran down the steps. But I tripped over in my haste, and I tumbled all the way down fifty steps. When I tried to grab the railing, the wood just got hot and I got splinters. This day was turning out crappily already and it wasn't even noon yet. When I'd finally hit the floor, I looked up to see Richard holding a piece of toast.

"Hey clumsy; want some toast?" I rolled my eyes playfully and nodded. He grabbed my hand and hoisted me up.

"You guys ready to go? We're late!" Victor called from the porch. I hadn't even realized the door was open! I nodded as I followed Richard outside.

We had to run two blocks to the bus stop. I was so glad I'd opted for the sneakers rather than the heels Karen was wearing. My feet ached as I arrived at the bus stop, I was panting, and I was scowling. Luckily the bus hadn't left yet; they were putting a kid in a wheelchair in through the back. The outside portrayed it a pretty normal looking school bus; it was yellow and black and had the words 'Gotham County Public Schools' written on it. The bus driver opened the door to let us in.

The inside wasn't anything like the outside. It was bursting at the seams with kids; there were kids squeezed into uncomfortable places, people sitting on each other's laps, and I saw some kids from my school, including Kitten and her bitches. Minus Kori, though. I was actually pretty surprised her daddy couldn't drive her to school in their silver Lexus. But Gar wasn't there, nor Terra. I wondered where they were and had a few ideas, but I shook my mind clear of them. There were many kids I hadn't even seen before. Even though I didn't know most of them, they definitely knew me. They all went silent as we stepped onto the bus. They stared, whispered, and gave us jealous glances as we walked by them. I felt like I was on display even more than usual, and that was strange. Not really strange, though; I knew why. Because of Kitten and her lack of respect for privacy. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, and I realized it was Richard. I smiled and he smiled back.

"You gonna sit down?" I heard Paige sneer, and I could just imagine her face. I decided to not acknowledge her and kept walking. I saw a familiar redhead wave at us from the last seat on the bus. Wally! Finally, a friendly face in this sea of confusion.

"Guys! Over here!" We gravitated towards him, ignoring the sneers and leers as we walked by. Karen got pretty riled up when someone touched her legs, though. Victor had to drag her away.

"Hey Wally. " Victor greeted, sitting next to Karen in the seat in front of Wally. Wally waved. And the bus pulled off.

"Hey Stone." As I chose a seat near Wally, I noticed a female sitting on the inside of the seat. Her hair was a bubblegum pink and was up in a strange looking bun. She had pale skin like mine and was wearing neon pink blush. I could tell she was wearing color contacts. Her clothes were actually something I might wear; she was wearing a black shirt that looked like it was from Hot Topic (when you work in retail you can spot the clothes from a mile away), dark purple skinny leggings also from Hot Topic, and platform sandals.

"Hey." I hadn't known I was staring at her. I blushed and waved.

"Hi. You're Wally's girlfriend?" That prompted a response. Wally blushed and the female turned away.

"It's complicated." I nodded in agreement even though she couldn't see.

"Do you have a name?" She turned to me and blushed.

"How rude of me! My name is Sťastný." Hmm…interesting name.

"Cool name. Is it foreign?" I asked.

"Yeah; it's Czech for 'Lucky'. My parents are from the Czech Republic. They named me that so I'd give them good fortune or something. So far I've only brought them bad luck. It's like _bad luck is my power _or something. Most people call me Stephanie; it's easier on the tongue." I nodded.

"My name's-"

"Rachel. Don't worry, I'm not a stalker. Everyone knows you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…"

"There's a bunch of rumors going around about you. Some people say you practice witchcraft or something like that. Others say they saw you at the cemetery chanting incantations. I don't follow them that much." Wow. No matter where I went rumors follow.

"Wow….well, I don't practice witchcraft. Maybe they saw me in the cemetery because I was visiting my dead sibling." I scowled. I hated it when people made assumptions.

"Sorry. You asked." And that was the end of that conversation.

"Hey. Hey, Rachel." I heard someone whisper. I looked around to the source of the voice. Ugh. Kitten. She was leaning over the back of the seat.

"What do you want?" I was exasperated.

"Nothing much; just to tell you something." I rolled my eyes.

"Cut to the chase already." She pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay. So you've heard of the Slaughterers, right? Well, I heard from someone that their leader likes you." I pressed my lips into a fine line. Xavier Redd.

Xavier Redd was my ex-boyfriend. Well, I don't consider him a boyfriend, but everyone else does. We dated briefly in middle school. The only reason we even dated was because our parents were working closely together. And when I say briefly, I mean briefly. We weren't even official when I dumped him. So you can imagine my surprise when we were in the running for cutest couple in our Random Elections we'd had in middle school. After I dumped him, though, we'd become really close friends. Xavier was wrongly expelled for something I knew another kid did. I tried to testify in his defense, but nobody listened to me. So when he was expelled we were no longer close. I haven't seen him since, so I felt some excitement build in the very bottom of my stomach when I saw him in the student roll. But I was let down when I realized he was the leader of the Slaughterers. Just talking about him made me uncomfortable.

"Whatever Kitten." I sunk down in my chair. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kitten smirk and slink back into her seat.

"Hey Rachel; you okay?" I felt Richard's hand on my head. I just noticed he wasn't sitting next to me. He was sitting behind me.

"Yeah. You excited?" Richard shook his head.

"Me and Redd go way back." Oh yeah. I remembered that. They'd gotten into a scuffle at school. Long story short, they were both suspended.

"So do we." I saw him tense then release.

"You dated that idiot didn't you?" I smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Indeed I did." And we were silent the rest of the ride.

"Hey! Rachel!" I heard Stephanie call. I looked up to her.

"What?" That was snappish and I hadn't intended it to be. But if she noticed she didn't acknowledge it.

"You going to get up?" The bus had stopped. And I hadn't noticed. Boy was I unobservant today. I nodded and stood up. I followed my friends off the bus. The bus door slid closed behind me and I stared at the school with apprehensive eyes. Let's see if I can pull this off…

* * *

_Take a guess at who 'Sťastný' is. She was added under request. You know who you are. Stay tuned to see if these rich snobs can survive high school! BWHAHAHA- I'm so sorry for that random outburst. I 'd better get off before I go crazy. Bye! Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. And please critique! _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Stepping inside the school, it wasn't anything I could've ever prepared for.

There were a lot of kids. When I say a lot, I really mean a lot. There were probably more than one thousand packed into that tiny hallway. I could already make out the cliques; there were the Emos & Goths, the Jocks, the Cheerleaders, and the Smart People. That's how you know you go to school too much. I looked around at all of the new faces, just taking it in. It smelt like a zoo filled with sweaty apes, and it looked like a snapshot from an all-ages club. There were couples making out by the lockers, couples making out by the walls, and even couples making out by the locker-rooms.

"This looks like a cheap porno…" sneered Karen, getting an eyeful of the couples as we made our ways over to the lockers.

"How would you know?" I couldn't resist the chance to get under her skin. She frowned and rolled her eyes.

"I found your collection." I scowled back at her. We held our gaze for a few seconds before we cracked up laughing. But the hallways went silent as a group walked down the hall. I knew them. They were the Slaughterers.

Xavier Redd, Elijah 'Pig' Washington, Hog Michaels, and Gerald Clause made up the Slaughterers. They were the baddest of the bad, the worst of the worst to be grammatically correct. For a couple of delinquents, they were actually pretty cute. But not in the way that I was attracted to them. Never in a million years. I felt Xavier's eyes on me and I turned to my friends. They were still there, and they were watching Xavier with watchful eyes. He walked over to us, taking his goons with him. He was close to me, I could feel it.

"Rachel Roth. Never thought I'd see you again." My face was still turned away. I saw his arm above my head and I felt his breath against my cheek.

"Hey Xavier…can you get off of-" I trailed off, blushing at our close proximity. I normally would've shoved any guy off of me who did this. But I couldn't do bring myself to do it for some reason.

"So Rachel; want to go out with me?" I really didn't want to get involved with him right now. I just couldn't date someone like him. I knew he'd get me into trouble even worse than I've ever been in.

"I can't…" My eyes darted around the hallway. They stopped on Richard. Everybody thought that me were dating anyways. Might as well us it to my advantage.

"You can't? What….do you have a boyfriend?" He chuckled. An unfamiliar boldness erupted in me and I shoved him off of me. I heard many gasps and I didn't care.

"I do have a boyfriend. His name is Dick Grayson." The hallway went silent. I don't think anybody was even breathing. I'm pretty sure they were in shock; one of their rumors were actually true. This should go in the history books.

"….what?" Xavier sputtered. He obviously wasn't used to rejection. I smirked and kept on going. Might as well ride it till the wheels fall off.

"Yeah. Besides; do you really think I'd want to date my ex-boyfriend?" And the hallways drew another gasp. It was probably a bad idea to tell off the leader of a gang that could potentially hurt me. And I hadn't realized _that_ until I was finished telling him off.

"Whatever, Roth. I don't date bitches anyways." That was a lie if I'd ever heard one. He'd probably done and dated every girl in his town. He seemed like a major playboy anyways. Not my type.

"Enjoy your life Redd!" The hallway erupted in whispers and making out once again. But my friends were just staring at me.

"What did you just do Rachel?" Victor asked evenly. I froze. What did I just do? Oh yeah! I'd just:

Lied to a dangerous gang leader

Lied about my best friend being my boyfriend and

Told off a dangerous gang leader. One thing was certain:

I was definitely in deep shit.

"I…just said Dick was my boyfriend." My eyes drifted over to Dick, who was frozen in shock.

"And?" He wanted me to go on?

"Lied to Xavier Redd, leader of the Slaughterers." I said in monotone like a droned out kindergartener.

"Why'd you say Dick was your boyfriend, Rachel?" Karen asked, her voice higher a couple octaves.

"I needed to get out of the situation. I'm sorry Dick." I apologized, half-looking at Dick, who was still frozen.

"It's…okay…" Dick was still frozen, facepalming. Had I really embarrassed him that much? Was I really that bad?

"We're going to leave you two alone…" Victor trailed off awkwardly, grabbing Karen's arm and lightly pulling herb away. There were a few moments of awkward silence. I stared at Dick, but he looked away from me.

"So…I'm your boyfriend now?" Dick smiled, looking me dead in the eye.

"I guess so; technically at least." I added on the last part, scratching the back of my neck. He laughed nervously as I did.

"So…what do we do now?" I honestly had no idea how to answer that. He was still my best friend. That would never change. We would always be close, but I think things would get even more sexually awkward from here. Which nobody thought was possible. I really didn't want to lose him, but I was afraid this would ruin our friendship. If people thought we were dating, the rumors would get even worse. And then we'd get pressured even more into things, and peer pressure is awful. Dick was a really sweet guy, he really was, but I'm not even sure our relationship would work out. We were too alike; we both liked to be alone, we both loved books, and we both cared about each other. And if our friendship was ruined, it would be all my fault.

* * *

_How would you feel if this turned into an 'M'? I'm not saying it'll turn into one, but I'm just asking. By the way, if you are entering my contest, then please tell me. I won't be able to tell if you're in or out. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

First period. Blah. It was boring, and I didn't even know what class it was. My mind idly wondered. I mostly thought about Dick and I. By saying that we had a relationship, I felt like I had done something wrong. Lying was usually not the answer to any problem, even though it often delayed it. How much would change between us? I really wanted to keep this friendship. It's one of the most intimate ones I've ever had. But….dammit Rachel why are you so stupid? Still, how much would change between us? I didn't want things to change. It would probably be more awkward to go in public together since everyone thought we were dating. We couldn't go to dinner without people whispering. And the more we denied it, the more people thought it was true.

"Hey." The girl next to me whispered as she poked me, stirring me from my thoughts. I turned my head to look at her. She was smiling and holding a note. I flashed her a small grin for a few seconds and took it into my hand. This is what it said:

**Meet me in the locker room after class- :P ****Steph**

"Kay." I mouthed to Stephanie across the room. I really didn't feel like writing anything else. She nodded and turned back to the blackboard. There was some strange math equation on the board. It was at that time I realized we were in math class.

"And zat, children, is how you bake crème brulee." Or maybe it was cooking. But she spoke with a French accent so…

RINGRINGRING! I practically lost myself when the bell went off. It was so different from our bell, but I guess I should've seen that coming.

"Au revior." The teacher sat back down in her chair and went on her laptop as I made my way out of the classroom. I felt a hand grab my arm and drag me off.

"What the hell Stephanie?" I tried to shake free but she had an iron grip. She didn't release until we were in the locker-room. We sat down on the only bench free of any fluids. She had this eager look on her face, like a child waiting for Christmas. Then concern flooded onto her face.

"Did you seriously refuse X today?" X? Oh, Xavier. I nodded.

"Yeah; he was being a total pig." Stephanie's eyes went wide as her hands flew onto my mouth.

"He hears everything, he sees everything; he and his gang rule this school. He can make your life miserable. You don't say anything bad about him." I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hands, shaking my head as I removed them from my mouth.

"C'mon Stephanie; this is this girls' locker-room." Her eyes went even wider-which I didn't even think was possible.

"He's got a bunch of cronies all over the school. They tell him if they've seen or heard anything that would threaten his empire." And I thought my school's popular worship was bad! It sounds like some cult or something.

"Stephanie, it sounds more like a cult. I'll be fine." Her eyes stayed wide as she shook her head ferociously.

"Haven't you heard of Devin Jones?" I shook my head, urging her to continue.

"…"

"Well, Devin Jones transferred here from California earlier this year. Real sweet kid, in fact. He was nice, smart, and brawny. Always thinking of others above himself. Letting people cut him in the lunch line. But he was real headstrong and stubborn. He was usually pacifistic. But sometimes if the wrong person said the wrong thing to him he'd explode. He hadn't known about X and all of his power. So when X shoved him out of the way for the water fountain he shoved right back. Nobody ever fights back against X. You have to let him push you around or else he'll ruin you. Anyways, we knew X would ruin him, so we tried to cut our ties with him. You know, stop talking to him and ignore him when he asked us questions. It really got to him though, poor kid. We were trying to save our own asses without risking our asses by talking to him. 'We' is me, Geoffrey, Matthew, and Billy. We were out very own clique. Anyways, X did end up ruining him; he showed up to his workplace and made a scene, he spray-painted a giant red X on the side of his home, and he broke the windows of his car with a baseball bat! He ran that poor kid out of town. And I wish we'd warned him." Well that was a nice yet pointless anecdote.

"Okay…how does that pertain to me may I ask?"

"Just wanted to tell you. Warn you." I gave her a warm smile.

"Stephanie; I've dealt with X before. He's my ex-boyfriend. He knows how angry I can get. And why would he mess with me, the psycho ex-girlfriend?" She laughed.

"Guess I was worried over nothing. Ready for lunch?" Lunch already?

"It's like eleven!" She gave me a look that said you're-an-idiot. And I don't get those looks very often.

"We've got two lunch shifts; one right now and one at one. They decided 'divided lunches boost the brain power and stability'. It honestly just makes me hungrier, but I think I'm the only one." I smiled, nodded, and followed her out of the locker-room.

* * *

_There's your chapter for you. It's really a beautiful day outside. Perfect beach weather. But here I am, in my room, curtains closed, typing this sentence. I guess this is my life now. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_Written with a sponge dipped in warm milk and sprinkled with sugar_- John Ciardi

* * *

Chapter 19

The cafeteria was way bigger than ours. There were a lot of tables, a lot of messes, and a lot of people. It was so loud in there that I'm sure I went deaf in one ear. I walked next to Stephanie, scoping out the tables as we walked by. Pretty much the standard high school setup; the cheerleaders and athletics sat at one table, the Goths/Emos sat in another, and then there were the outcasts who didn't really fit into anywhere. Exactly where we'd be sitting. I could tell since all of my friends were sitting there. But why was Kitten on the other end of the table?

"You sitting down Rachel?" Stephanie chuckled. I'd been the only one standing up. I nodded, blushed, and sat down in the chair across from her. I still couldn't get over the fact that Kitten was sitting right on the other end. It made me feel unsafe.

"Yeah; sorry." I felt Kitten's eyes on me.

"Hey Rachel…" I heard a masculine voice who I knew the owner of. It had to be Richard. I turned around to be elated by Richard's presence. He didn't look so happy, though.

"Hey Richard…" This was even more awkward than we'd ever been. Now it was awkward to even talk to each other in public. I should've seen this coming.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I nodded and let myself be hoisted up. There were a few distant catcalls as we left the room, hand in hand. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I honestly didn't care. I just needed to talk to him alone. He dragged me out to the parking lot. We usually talked in the parking lot, so at least that much was familiar. There were a few moments of awkward silence.

"Ri-"

"Why'd you say I was your boyfriend?" He was cutting right to the chase. I looked around, unable to find words.

"Uh…wup, well…." His face was so morbid. He seemed genuinely hurt.

"That's not an answer." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't know…I'm so sorry. I hurt you didn't I?" I didn't even look at him, as if I needed justification. Maybe he really didn't like me. Maybe I'd just embarrassed him and he'd dump me. That would hurt, but I deserved it.

"A little bit-" I grimaced, tears forming in my eyes. The last thing I wanted was to hurt him. I should've thought it over.

"I'm so sorry Richard-" I wanted to melt into him, to apologize for the raw emotion I really felt. But that wouldn't be appropriate.

"But not that much." Oh?

"What?" My throat went dry.

"Well…I sort of…like you…." He was so cute when he was fumbling and WAIT! Did he just say he liked me?

"You like me?" I smirked. He blushed and turned away.

"Um...yeah…." I thought it was adorable how hard it was for him to say this.

"Well…I think I like you too…" Where'd that come from?! His eyes went wide as he whipped his head over to me.

"What? You like me?" He seemed so surprised. I blushed and fingered invisible lint on my shirt hem. I didn't realize how hard it was to say that. And now that it was out there, I felt even more insecure than usual.

"I do, actually. I think I've liked you since I first saw you." I think that part was true. There was something I liked when I first laid eyes on him that day in first grade…

"_Okay boys and girls," Miss Marshal smiled, "we have a new student. Give a big Room Five welcome to Richard Grayson." There was a little boy standing in front of her. He had hair dark as the night, sad blue eyes, glasses, and pale skin. He looked like such a sad little boy._

_"Hello Richard." We greeted in monotone. He looked squeamish as he shifted his weight. He remained mute. _

"_Say 'hello' Richard." Miss Marshall coaxed, patting Richard's back encouragingly. Richard stared right at me and waved._

"_Hello." I could see that he was a very short little boy. He also looked very…fragile. Like if you looked at him the wrong way he would crumble. I knew that the gears were turning in the class bully's head. _

"_Tell us about yourself." Miss Marshall smoothed her skirt, went over to her desk, and put on her glasses. _

"_Well…I'm originally from Gotham. I was in the circus and homeschooled up until this point. I speak ten languages." I tried not to look as interested as I actually was. He swayed up there for a few seconds. _

"_Go on; choose a seat honey." Richard surveyed the seats. His eyes fell on the empty one next to me. He smiled at me and made his way over to me. I blushed. _

"_Hey." He greeted, his voice cooler and more even. I mutely raised a hand in acknowledgement. The rest of class was boring and I focused on Richard. The lunch bell rang and I got up. I noticed Richard leaving the classroom. And then I noticed the Bullies following him. The burning suspicion was evident and I followed them silently. They were trailing Richard from a distance of about five-hundred feet. If he noticed he didn't show it. When he went into the boys' room they followed. Oh how I wanted to follow, but then I'd get into real trouble. _

"_Yo! New kid!" I heard their voices from outside in the halls. _

"_What?" _

"_You got any lunch money?" _

"_No. Leave me alone." Someone was being shoved up against the door. _

"_We know you're Wayne's boy; you've got money!" I heard Richard whining and squirming._

"_Yeah; all y'all rich 'n spoiled kids always got lunch money."_

"_I don't have any money! How long do I have to say that for you to believe me?!" _

"_Until you give us your money!"_

"_I DON'T Have- OOF!" I knew he was taking a blow to the stomach. I decided to step in. _

"_I'm getting Miss Marshall!" I started to run in the opposite direction. I heard footsteps behind me. But I was only a couple of steps away from Miss Marshall's room. I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. _

"_Rachel? Rachel dear what happened?" She was getting up. _

"_They…were…beating…" Miss Marshall looked angry. Sure enough, the bullies came running through the doorway, heaving and panting._

"_We didn't do anything Miss Marshall! We swear!" Miss Marshall was having none of it. She grabbed their ears and pulled them to the principal's office. I was alone for a few minutes until a shaken looking Richard hobbled into the room. _

"_Thanks for the help." I looked around, realizing that he was talking to me. _

"_You're welcome. Want to go to lunch?" He nodded, grabbed his sack lunch, and we walked hand and hand to the lunchroom._

"Same. Same." This was a really awkward conversation to have.

"Er…yeah. Why is this so awkward?" He looked away, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"I think it's because we've known each other for so long. When you're as close as we are it's awkward admitting your feelings for each other." Couldn't have said it better myself.

"Yeah." Yeah? Say something else Rachel!

"Mhmm…" I looked away from him, searching the parking lot for some sort of conversation. My eyes drifted to Richard. There was a snowflake in his hair.

"Richard! Richard there's a snowflake in your hair." I giggled, reaching my hand towards him. When my fingertips touched a strand of his hair, something ignited inside of me.

"I can get it." He urged, even though he didn't move my hand from his hair.

"Well then take my hand out of your hair." I emptily teased, even though I didn't want him to. I liked it there.

"I know how much you like my hair. Why should I do a disservice to you?" I rolled my eyes and took my hand out of his hair. The ignition declined and I was full of disappointment. I heard Richard laugh his hearty laugh.

"Why're you laughing?" He didn't stop, even though he tried to explain.

"You've…got…a…snowflake…on…your nose!" I wondered why there was something wet and cold on my nose. I smiled and wiped my nose on my sleeve. I noticed some snowflakes on my shoes, then on Richard's hair. I realized it was snowing.

"Richard; it's snowing. We should go inside unless you want to get sick." I joked. Richard rolled his eyes.

"I'm not ending this conversation if that's what you're trying to do."

"Never, Richard. I'm just trying to be a good girlfriend and keep you from getting sick." His face fell mute. I could feel mine freeze as well. It was so weird to say out loud. The tension in that parking lot was so thick you could chop it with a mallet.

"My party's tomorrow." Oh! It was wasn't it? What kind of girlfriend- best friend-was I?

"It is isn't it?"

"Yeah. You got my present?" He cheeked, leaning forward. I looked from side to side.

"You'll get it at your party." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"RACHEL ROTH! RICHARD GRAYSON! GET IN HERE AT ONCE!" We turned our heads to see a teacher, pissed off and screaming at us. There were students gathered around him, smirking and raising eyebrows. Just my luck, Kitten and Xavier were there.

"We're coming." Richard turned towards me and rolled his eyes. I giggled and followed him inside.

* * *

_I thought this chapter was cute. Am I alone? I hope not. I have a question: What do you think of 'Teen Titans Go'? I don't know how I feel about it...Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. Please critique!  
_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Friday. Also known as Richard's party. And I still didn't have a present. Great girlfriend skills Rachel. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" My voice dripped with sleep.

"Rachel; why aren't you picking up your cell phone?" I laughed nervously as I twirled the phone cord and stretched out on my bed.

"It…kind of got thrown out a window." I could just imagine his face.

"Thrown out a window huh? You lead an interesting life, Rachel. Very interesting indeed." Indeed? He must be really tired.

"Yeah. Indeed. Happy birthday babe!" It was still very awkward to say, probably because we'd only officially been dating about twenty hours.

"Thanks. You're coming to my party, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world babe." I heard him laugh.

"Now that we're dating I guess I should come up with a pet name for you, huh?" I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see.

"I guess so. Well, I've got to get ready for school. Bye!"

"Goodbye my sweet potato huggle- muffin bear." I couldn't hold in my laughter. That was literally the best nickname I'd ever heard. I hung up and let myself just lay on my bed for a moment longer. I was dating Richard John Grayson. I'd known him forever. And we were just now dating. The universe worked slowly, it seemed. I glanced at my alarm clock. Oh crap! 7:30! I darted over to my closet and flung it open.

"Let's see…I've got to find something that screams 'Dick Grayson's girlfriend'. Or should I not be too in their faces about-" Oh my God I was becoming one of those girls. Why should I dress myself for him? I wasn't just an object. I was his girlfriend. I dressed how I damn pleased. I opted for my platform sandals, black t-shirt, and dark purple shorts. Well, I was going to wear it, but then I realized how knobby my knees were and how pale I was. Then I got my purple jeans instead.

"Honey; the bus is here!" The bus? It was 7:35! Why was it here so early? I hadn't even done my makeup-or my hair. I usually wasn't very self-conscious, but this was my first day going to school as his girlfriend. This needed to be special. It needed to be freaking special! I grabbed my makeup bag and my hair, stuffed them into my backpack, and trotted down the steps. My mother was standing by the door, nightgown and curlers clad, toast and a glass of orange juice in her hands, smiling. She was being pretty nice considering I'd just crushed all of her hopes and dreams.

"Thanks Mom." I smiled as I took the toast and flung open the door. She waved and smiled the sweetest smile I'd ever seen. I noticed something shimmering on her finger. Oh. She said yes. That's why she was so happy. Well that was saddening. The bus door squeaked open as I approached the door.

"Hey! Hey Rachel!" I looked and saw Stephanie. There was a girl sitting next to her. She was wearing a white beanie, a red tank top, and a blue pencil skirt. I made my way over to them, earning glares from Kitten and Paige and the rest of those bitches on my way there. I collapsed into the seat next to them.

"Hey Stephanie." I was hoping Stephanie would introduce us.

"This is Andel, Rachel. Her parents are from the Czech Republic too. Her name means _angel. _You've never met her have you?" I shook my head.

"Nice to meet you Andel. How are you?" But the girl didn't move.

"Rachel; she's deaf. Can you speak sign language?" Now I felt rude. I shook my head, watching the girl with interest.

"I can't." Andel smiled at me, moving her hands quickly.

"She says she likes your hair." Stephanie giggled, looking at my hair. I remembered I hadn't brushed it. It probably looked like a rat's nest or something.

"Oh sorry! I didn't get to brush my hair this morning…" Blushing and closing my eyes, I dug into the recesses of my backpack and pulled out something that felt like a brush handle. My eyes still closed, I started to run it through my hair. Something didn't feel right. I opened my eyes to see Stephanie and Andel staring at me with giant eyes.

"Uh…Rachel?" Stephanie asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"What?"

"Why are you brushing your hair with a tampon?" That's why it felt so weird! I blushed the deepest shade of red as I threw it back into my backpack. Rachel Roth: the girl who brushed her hair with a tampon.

"Thought it was a brush…sorry." I heard Andel giggle. Stephanie leaned over and pulled out her cell phone and they both giggled over something. I rolled my eyes and looked at my wrist. Then I remembered I didn't wear a watch.

"When are we getting to-"

"Hey! Hey Rachel!" I heard Karen call. She was next to Richard, no Vic in sight. I was slightly confused. They made their way over to me, Richard sitting next to me and Karen behind us. She sat on her knees and draped herself over the back of the seat.

"So, _Rachel_. You coming to Richard's party tonight?" I giggled.

"Of course Karen. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" Karen raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Victor?" Karen drew a sharp breath and Richard braced himself. She slowly let it out, slumping down.

"We're on break." I knew I shouldn't press any further.

"Okay. So, Karen; are _you_ coming to Richard's party?" This seemed to make her sadder.

"I'm going with Harold; Victor's going with Sarah." So they broke up? No no….they were on break.

"Okay…Richard! Are you having it at the Manor?" I knew the answer, but I just needed to get off the subject of Victor.

"Yeah. We're even opening up the pools." I could tell the whole bus was listening in. No matter where you lived, everyone loved Dick Grayson's legendary parties.

"Cool." Then there was silence. It made me think of the party. It would be the first party I'd go to as Richard's girlfriend. I wondered what the alcohol and all of the grinding would do to us, being the horny teenagers we already were.

"Hey my sweet potato huggle- muffin bear." I looked up at Richard with mock hostile eyes.

"What?"

"Are you getting up?" Why was I so unobservant? Usually I was so environmentally aware. I blame the school system.

"Yeah…" I blushed, scooping up my backpack and walked off the bus. I felt a hand in mine and Richard led us into the school.

* * *

_My sweet potato huggle- muffin bear...the cutest freaking pet name ever. Or at least in my humble opinion. Guess who 'Andel' is. I don't know what it is with me and Czech. I think it sounds pretty. There's nothing like listening to LMFAO and Lil Jon at 12 am. YOLO RIGHT?! I'm so sorry. That was the insomnia speaking. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I swung open my bedroom door. School was over and I was so happy, so exuberant, so…glad. I felt like breaking into song and singing about how much I loved rainbows and gumdrops and hugs. But I'd never do that. There was sometimes until Richard's party, and I was so excited. I needed a nice looking outfit, or else I might as well go home.

"Honey?" My mom knocked on my door.

"What?" I called, silently inviting her inside. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello darling." I squinted my eyes at her. She was hiding something. And it was obvious.

"Okay; spill."

"I said yes." I pressed my lips into a fine line. Even though I knew she did, it felt weird hearing it said aloud.

"I can tell. Why else would you be wearing that giant rock on your finger?" I half-heartedly joked.

"Right," she sounded forlorn. "I'll let you alone to finish…whatever you were in the middle of doing." She nervously laughed and hurried out the room. I stretched out on my bed, a little disappointed. I remember when we were really close. When there weren't any secrets between us. When we lived our lives together and not separately. My phone rang. I ran to answer it.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone and dragged it over to my closet with me.

"Hey girl…" Karen sounded weak. I was definitely concerned.

"Karen? Are you okay?" I heard a sniffle and I was shocked. Karen never cried. Karen was…Karen.

"No! We're still on break and I haven't talked to him since yesterday and I really don't want to lose him! I love him too much." I'd never heard Karen so vulnerable. I had to stop this.

"Karen stop. Breathe. Find your center. Breathe…" I soothed, putting the phone on speaker as I sifted through my closet. Hmm…a dress? Or should I wear pants?

"I'm sorry Rachel. Do you have a ride to the party? You could come with Harold and I." Harold…I think he was one of her exes. But one of those kinds exes who are your best friends now and really nice, if that makes any sense.

"Nope; thanks for the offer. I'll just have my mom drive me like she wanted. I don't want to be a burden." My mom wanted to drive me everywhere school related so she could lecture me the whole way. Anyways, we said our goodbyes and hung up. I was still searching through my closet. I should probably wear pants just in case. If I wore a dress I'd probably look hotter, but if we did something it would be weird.

I stared at my alarm clock. Only thirty minutes to get ready!? How long did I spend on the phone? I probably didn't have enough time to do my hair or my makeup! Hell, I didn't even know what to wear yet! I wasn't usually such a priss or so indecisive, but this was important. It was Richard's birthday for God's sakes! We always did something special for his birthday, and now that I was his girlfriend, this needed to be even more special. I decided to wear dark purple jeans, a white graphic tee shirt, and Steve Madden pumps. The comfortable yet durable ones of course. You can't dance in freaking ten inch heels, or at least from my humble point of view.

I swung open my door, grabbed my purse, and darted over to the bathroom. I only had a few more minutes until I could be fashionably late, so I had to hurry. I was going to wear the whole smoky eye thing which took about five minutes, but that wasn't very…me. It made me look like a raccoon. I just went with the whole 'natural' look, concealer and lip gloss. Whatever. I brushed my hair down and curled it at the ends. Jewelry. A must at parties. I grabbed my best pair of studs- a pair of diamond earrings my mother gave me for my twelfth birthday.

"Mom! Mom I'm ready to go!" I called, flinging open the bathroom door.

"Okay! Get the keys and wait in the car!" Mom barked from her room. I trotted down the steps and grabbed the keys off of the key hook and headed out the door.

My mother drove two cars; when she was on business she drove a Hummer, and everyday driving she drove a Honda Civic. We usually drove the Honda, but she could've meant the other car. Oh well. We'd it figure out. I pressed the button to unlock the car, swung open the door, and sat down. While buckling up, I turned on the radio. My mother always listened to news radio stations and I usually didn't complain. But at that time I still had my phone to listen to music. Now I had to listen to it or completely tune out, I'd most likely do the latter.

"Hey, ready to go?" My mom opened the door and sat inside. She took the keys from my hands, stuck it in the ignition, and pulled off.

It was a silent ride in the beginning. My eyes were locked on her. She seemed….different. Not anything major, just…something seemed off about her. I got used to her cheery appearance. Her eyes were filled with happiness and youth. The corners of her mouth were twitched into a warm looking smile. Her skin seemed brighter and younger than, for example, last week. And her whole soul just seemed….radiant.

"Rachel." Her voice was grave and important sounding.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at her and turning off the radio.

"Please be careful at the party tonight." Here comes one of her famous lectures.

"I will. I won't do anything stupid." She giggled.

"I'd be more worried if you had a boyfriend! At least there won't be any alcohol there." I braced my teeth. So I hadn't told her about Richard and I yet. I'm damn sure Richard didn't tell Bruce about me. And I hadn't told her there would be alcohol. But it was a high school party. That was a given.

"Hehe….yeah…" She tensed her hands on the steering wheel. I was so dead.

"Rachel…what aren't you telling me?" I looked out the window for dear salvation. Oh good; Richard's house was right around the corner. You could tell by the bumping music and flashing lights. And nay mother would get suspicious. I waited until we were right outside his house to answer.

"Nothing! Okay bye!" I kissed her cheek and flung open the door. I trotted over to the sidewalk and my mother honked at me. I made my way over to her rolled down window.

"Rachel Natalia Roth; don't you do anything stupid. Handle yourself with the grace of Roth women." That was the Mother I knew and loved. I nodded as I backed away.

"I will Mom; don't worry. Love ya!" I backed away slowly until she sped away. Then I started to run, stepping over the passed out bodies on the lawn.

* * *

_I know how cliche it is, but it's vital to the plot. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The inside was your average high school party multiplied tenfold. There were hormones galore as people grinded up against each other and basically had sex in a corner. They luckily still had their clothes on, making it more awkward for the rest of us. The smell of stale alcohol penetrated my nostrils. There were strobe lights and red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere. It smelt like a zoo. There were beer bottles littered on the floor. But I couldn't find Richard.

"Hey durr _guuuurrrll_…" Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked to the owner of the voice. It was Wally! Stephanie was standing by him, looking sober as possible and smiling at me.

"Hey Wally. Hey Stephanie. Enjoying the party?" I had to scream over the music.

"Youz noes it!" I shot Stephanie a confused look. She gave me a nervous smile.

"Have you seen Richard?" Stephanie shook her head as she lead Wally away, probably to find a place to sit.

"No. Sorry." I wondered around, trying to find him. Many people bumped into me, many guys grinded up against me. But I kept on trudging through the sea of drunken dancers. I really wanted to find him.

"Rachel?" I heard a familiar voice once again. It was a voice that I hadn't heard in a long time. I turned around to see two familiar blondes. Who I hadn't seen in weeks. Who disappeared without a trace. Garfield Logan and Terra Marvok.

"Gar? Terra?" I was still registering their presence. Of course they'd ignore all of our calls but show up to the party. Typical.

"Hey Rachel." I kept the scowl on my face as her chipper voice penetrated my eardrums.

"Why didn't you pick up our calls?" They didn't respond. I hoped it was because of the bumping music. I grabbed their wrists and walked over to the terrace. There weren't that many people out there, so it was pretty quiet.

"What?" Gar smiled at me. He still seemed to be the adorable little boy from middle school, but I knew he wasn't. He did drugs.

"Why didn't you pick up my-our- calls?" Terra looked around, squeezing Gar's hand.

"We were….busy." The connotations of that frightened me, but I pressed on further.

"Doing what?" I really wanted to know. I was worried about them. Gar's face turned indignant.

"What do you think we did? Think we had sex for three weeks? Smoked pot and weed while drinking scotch?" I felt a little guilty that I made him so angry and flippant.

"No! It was just a question; I'm worried about you!" Gar's eyes squinted.

"You think we can't take care of ourselves?! Huh, Rachel?" I felt terrible to be fighting with Gar. We'd never fought before, but then again, we'd never really talked either.

"I _think_ you can, but I don't know if you can." Terra's face scrunched up as if she'd swallowed a lemon. Gar's face was the most disheartening. His eyes went up in flames, he clenched his teeth, and his posture changed as he walked away.

"We're old enough to look ourselves, Rachel! God, trust us." Terra rolled her eyes.

"Are you?" That question was laced with meaning. I couldn't tell if they picked up on it or not.

"You know you're such a freaking bitch! Why can't you ever just mind your own business!? You're not our keeper! You're not our mother! Leave us alone! We can look out for ourselves! So just butt out and mind your business." Terra hissed, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at me. But nobody could frighten me with a simple glare.

"You know you can't scare me, Terra." She smirked. I could tell she was thinking up some plan.

"Well I can't _scare_ you exactly. But I _can_ reveal some juicy secrets you told me. To X." I wasn't afraid of X. What I was afraid of was all of the secrets I told her. And she never told me any of hers, except for the fact that she wore color contacts. But everyone knew that.

"X?"

"He's like my boyfriend you know." I froze. My head immediately swung over to Gar, who was holding two red cups. His face looked so…sad. His giant, green expressive eyes looked like they were ready to break into tears. His mouth was in the smallest, saddest frown I'd ever seen and his jagged tooth was sticking out. His hands groped onto the red cups. And he dropped them. The fluid spilled out on to the patio floor, but that was the least of the problem. Terra cheated on Gar. With X.

"…what?" Gar's voice was a small, heartsore noise. Terra walked towards Gar, one hand out as her eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry, Gar! I'm so sorry!" I rolled my eyes. Of course she wasn't sorry. I knew fake apologies when I heard them.

"Really? If you're so sorry, why'd you do it? Aren't I enough for you?" Terra smirked.

"Guess not." Gar's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean 'guess not'?" Terra rolled her eyes.

"You're just not enough. That's why I cheated. Or do you lack the brain cells necessary to process that?" I scowled at her. Nobody insulted my friends. My _real_ friends.

"I've actually got better grades than you, Terra. Let that be a known fact." I thought it was very amusing to see Gar just…yell at someone. You know, get into a verbal argument. He's usually the most easygoing, caring, sweetest guy.

"Right…I'm actually great at math, actually, nevermind; you add trouble, subtract pleasure, divide attention, and multiply ignorance." Terra puckered up her lips at him.

"Real original, Terra. Just like your hair color." Gar smiled. She gasped.

"Whatever Gar; I'll ask your mom tomorrow morning why you're so stupid." That was low. Everybody knew that his parents died in a tragic accident. You don't just reference tragic untimely deaths in fights. Especially when it's ones parents.

"Shut up! I hate you!" A tear trickled down Gar's cheek. I felt so bad for him.

"I never liked you!" I felt like I should leave the conversation. So I backed away slowly, watching them as I did.

"Fine! We're over!"

"Whatever." Terra walked away, leaving Gar alone with a broken heart. And he burst into tears.

"Aww…Gar…" I walked towards him, pulling him into a fierce and protective hug. He grasped at my shirt, wailing and gasping for breath.

"It….hurts…so….badly…." He cried into my shoulder and I patted his back.

"I know… I know." I just let him cry for a few moments longer.

"Rachel?" I cocked my head around to see my boyfriend. He was smiling at my back and holding a beer bottle.

"Richard? I've been looking everywhere for you." Gar pried himself from me and looked at Karen, who was making out with Harold off to the side. Wait. I thought that she and Vic were on break. Oh well; it's none of my business. She'd tell me later.

"I'll just go…" Gar hobbled away, hugging himself. Pretty soon it was just Richard and I. Well, not alone, but Gar was gone.

"So? How are you?" Richard awkwardly asked.

"Bored. I spent most of the time looking for you, boyfriend." I punched his arm.

"Well…I'm here." He took a swig from his beer and smiled at me.

"Indeed you are…" We swayed around for a while, looking around at the different party-goers.

"So…want to dance?" I pursed my lips. I wasn't really a dancer, but I'd do it if the person who I was with wanted to.

"Sure." He grabbed my hand and tugged me into the house. He set his beer down as he lead me to the dance floor.

Dancing with Richard is fun. It was really awkward at the beginning. I'd never danced with a guy before, so I kind of just followed his lead. But his lead was grinding. And grinding wasn't my thing.

"Let go, Rachel! You're so uptight." I knew I really was because Richard was telling me that.

"I can't be carefree. Sorry." I groaned. He rolled his eyes.

"What you need, missy, is some booze. Maybe you'll lighten up." I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"I don't drink." Richard laughed.

"Everybody drinks! Just…take a sip." I frowned.

"I don't want to do anything stupid tonight Richard." I seethed, hoping he'd get the insinuation. And he did, cringing.

"I won't get you pregnant if that's what you're thinking. You know me better than that." I cringed involuntarily.

"I'm not thinking that…" I lied.

"Right….I just want you to loosen up. Have some fun. It's my party and I want all of my guests to enjoy themselves. And, since you're my girlfriend, I really want you to enjoy yourself." I smiled at his adorable frustration.

"Fine…one sip." Famous last words.

"IF OOOURRR LOVEZIZTRADEGY WHY AREYOUZ MY REMEDY!" I sang, shaking my hips against Richard's torso. His hands explored a lot as I leaned against his chest. The party was getting even more heated. There were many drunken people passed out on the couches and on the dance-floor. The stench of dry alcohol lingered in the air.

"YouknowRachel I'mhavingfun. You'resofuntobearound. I lovez you…" I hadn't even listened to Richard's confession.

"IFOURLOVE ZIZ INSANTITY DaDada….MY CLARITY!" I sang in my opera sonata voice. Richard chuckled. I squeaked as Richard threw me over his shoulder and took me out to the terrace. He sat me up on the railing. He opened my legs so he could stand in the middle of them. He massaged my thighs back and forth.

"Your legs were sexiest while you was dancing…" I laughed.

"Pance darties is so fun…" I threw my head back as he nibbled on my neck. It felt so good. But then again, any contact felt good when you're drunk.

"They is. They is…" He swayed back and forth.

"You 'kay?" I extended my arm towards him.

"F-i-i-ine. I-I'm g-good." "I noticed him swallowing some bile.

"You su-" Richard threw up in between my legs.

"s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sooorrrry…" He slurred, wiping his mouth. I shook a dismissive hand.

"I's fine." Richard smiled and I captured his lips. A female poked her head outside.

"Rich- oh sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt anything." I think it was Barbara Gordon. Upon closer look, I realized it was her.

"GET OUT BABS!" Richard screamed, pulling his lips away from mine.

"Okay okay…God. Just wanted to tell his Royal highness that they were cutting the cake." And she disappeared.

"Want to go cut the cake?" I asked, hopping off the railing and wobbling next to me.

"Sure." Richard smiled and followed me inside, hobbling just as I was.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Richard! Happy birthday to you!" We sung, slurring and spitting as we did. Richard seemed pretty content.

"Thank y'alls for comin'. And gut dafuq out!" The party-goers started to file out pretty quickly, most likely because they didn't want to be sitting in all of this mess. Anyways, a few of us stayed behind. That few of us were Richard (of course), Karen, Victor, Gar, and Wally. Basically our clique at school. Richard led me up to his bedroom.

"Tired?" I asked as he swung open his door. His room looked different. It looked smaller. I don't know why. Maybe that was the alcohol speaking.

"Exhausted. Tired. Sleepier than a rock." He pulled off his white t-shirt. I took some time to admire his abs. And I think he could tell that I liked his abs. Anyways, he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and headed towards the bathroom.

"Should I…leave or something?" I asked, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck.

"Why?" I heard the shower turn on and I gulped. He was probably naked now. Don't picture it…don't picture it…

"It's just….we're dating….and we're…." I floundered, sweating and looking around. This would be awkward, like most of our interactions.

"You can stay." He yelled over the rushing water.

"Okay…I guess I'll change…" I always carried a change of clothes in my huge purse. I don't even think of my purse as an actual purse. I see it more of a dumping zone for all of my crap. I brought sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a change of underwear. Very comfortable clothes. I took off my shirt and unhooked my bra, under the impression that Richard wouldn't open the door. But the fates were always against me. Steam poured out of the room.

"Rachel?" I covered my chest and blushed as Richard's heat poked out of the door. He went deep red as he slammed the door shut.

"When'd you become such a pervert?" I teased.

"It was an accident." I could hear the embarrassment in his voice as I undressed the rest of the way. The bathroom door opened once again and a half-naked Richard came through the doorway. He was wearing sweatpants that were rolled up to his knees and no t-shirt.

"Hey there sexy thang." Richard's eyebrow arched as he blushed. Everybody loves a drunk Rachel.

"You're really wasted aren't you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"How dare you! I'm the soberest girl in this room!" Richard scoffed.

"You're the _only_ girl in the room, Rachel." I pinched my mouth.

"When'd you get so sobered, Rishurd?" I slurred, staring him down.

"I've got a fast working metabolism. Alcohol makes me go crazy in the beginning, but it evens out at the end. Not that I've never been hungover…"

"Well, I haven't never done a hangover…" It was true. I'd never drank so much in one night; usually I just drank a few shots or decided to drink some water at parties.

"It's pretty obvious…" And we were silent as he laid down into his giant king bed. I shifted awkwardly.

"Richard…?" I asked, staring at him.

"Yeah?" He relaxed into his bed.

"Duz I…duz I leave?" He looked confused as his head shot up.

"Why would you leave?" I shifted again.

"Well….is it really appropriate….now that…we're dating….to sleep together?" He coughed.

"We've shared a bed before, Rachel. Remember that one vacation?" Oh yeah. How could I forget? It was the year when we'd taken a trip to the mountains. We got snowed in and had to share a bed.

"Yeah; but we were in middle school. And not dating!" I complained.

"I guess there's that…" I rolled my eyes.

"Scootz over…" I ordered, walking over to the side of the bed and flopping in. After I got settled Richard asked another question.

"What'd you get me for my birthday?" He cheeked. The alcohol was still evident.

"Well…you know what I didn't get you…"

"What?"

"A present!" I burst into giggles.

"You didn't get me anything?" Richard sounded like a neglected puppy.

"Oh I got you something…" I said with a sly undertone. He blushed.

"May I ask what?" Richard seemed anxious.

"Oh…you can ask sweetie." I crooned seductively, rolling over to him. His eyes went wide as he scooted away.

"Rachel…?"

"Just…stop talking." I breathed onto his cheek.

"What are you doing?" He scooted even farther, but like hell I was letting him get away.

"Showing you my looovvvee…" I kissed his cheek. He shivered and pulled away, almost falling over the edge.

"Rachel…you don't want to do this…" He pleaded, his pupils dilating.

"Oh but I do, Richard dear. This is your present…" I rolled over onto his chest and kissed his neck. He tried to squirm out from beneath me, but I wouldn't let him.

"I don't want a present…I don't want a present…" He whined, bucking around.

"You hate me…" I cried, kissing his cheek again.

"I don't hate you-"

"Then let me show you my looovvveee…." I crawled up his body and switched off the light.

* * *

_It's so fun writing drunk characters! Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Ugh..." I groaned as I lifted my head from a warm, firm surface. Everything was fuzzy. Everything was incoherent. Everything was pretty colors….oh my God. I've gone delusional. My head hurt, my world was spinning. I had no idea where I was. No idea where I went. No idea what I did. All I knew was that there was a sleeping body beneath me, and that I was in a bed. As my eyelids fluttered open, I realized just how familiar this room was. This was Richard's room. And if I was in Richard's room that only meant one thing: Richard was the sleeping body beneath me. I stared down at his abs. Oh…how I loved those abs. I felt a little cold, so I looked down at my attire. Oh, would you look at that! I was naked. And that meant by association, _he_ was naked. It didn't really take a detective to figure that out, the way the blanket was draped across his hips. Oh god….Oh god what had we done? I think we'd lost our first time together in a drunken haze of horniness. I quickly got out of bed and frantically searching for my clothes. Okay…sweatpants- where's my purse. Just then a strange rush overcame me.

"Rachel?" I turned my head to see Richard, sitting up in bed. His eyes were only slightly opened, and his hair was sticking out every which way. It was so adorable.

"Richard…?" I squeaked, covering myself indecently. He smiled a warm smile. But that smile quickly turned to a confused look, and then a sense of recognition.

"Rachel…" He fumbled for some sweatpants.

"Yeah…?" I asked, still covering myself and searching for my purse.

"Why are we….naked?" He choked out the last word as I blushed.

"I'm trying to figure that out, but I think we can draw a conclusion…" This sucked. My first time with Richard and I couldn't even remember it.

"Oh g- _oh god…_" I couldn't help but feel slightly saddened by that grimace and horror stricken eyes. Was I really that bad?

"Well, we did it. And I hate it." I finally found my purses and groped for the clothes I arrived in. Once I found them, I slipped them on in dead silence. I turned back to Richard. He seemed to be fumbling with something turned away from me, so I paid no attention to it.

"Why do you hate it?" I turned back to him once again to see a fully clad Richard, standing next to his bed. I shrugged as I pulled my arms into my sleeves.

"I would've liked to remember it, I guess. Even though I never imagined it." That sounded a bit snippy. Of course I'd imagined it. I was around him for so long, things were bound to be thought.

"Never? Never ever in a million years?" I had to laugh. He was such a dork.

"Not in a million years." I just _really_ didn't want to talk about it. This was awkward enough.

"Because we friends or something?" I rolled my eyes.

"No stupid! We're dating, remember?" Honestly, it was kind of hard to remember. We hadn't really been treating each other like boyfriend and girlfriend, we'd been acting the way our relationship had always been; ribbing and teasing with a splash of sexual tension. It was nice that way. I liked it that way.

"Oh yeah…" Then there was silence.

"I feel sort of sick…" It was true. My stomach hurt and so did my head. But I felt like I was going to throw up.

"You okay?" He sounded more than concerned. He sounded….scared. Wonder what of.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Why are you so worried, Richard?" I was genuinely concerned.

"No reason…." That sounded ominous.

"Want to hear something exciting?" I just had to start a conversation that wouldn't be as awkward. Richard's head pricked up.

"Shoot."

"You know Karen and Vic might break up?" It was true. They'd been on break for a while-a while being a day, but that was a while in high school years-and I didn't see them talking. At all.

"What? But they've been dating since…fifth grade, was it?" I nodded. Things would be totally different when they broke up. I have to find out why.

"Tragic." There was even more silence.

"Gar and Terra broke up, didn't they?" I tensed. I felt like their break-up was caused by me, since they broke up during our conversation. Maybe if I hadn't talked to them, Gar wouldn't have found out she was cheating on him. But I think it'd hurt even more to find out later rather than sooner.

"Yes…" I kept my voice calm and even. Richard raised an eyebrow.

"You know why?" I bit my lip.

"Because….Gar found out Terra was cheating on him…" Richard's eyes went wide.

"What?" I swallowed and closed my eyes.

"While they were walking to me." I peered open one eye to see Richard's calm expression.

"Okay. Want some breakfast?" Flabbergasted was I. I figured he'd be surprised, or at least show some emotion.

"No! I want to talk to you!" Richard held up two hands.

"Sorry…I thought you were hungry."

"Well I'm not!" I don't know why I was being so bitchy this morning. I just was.

"Okay…" He sounded defeated.

Richard…where do you see us in four years?" I asked, sidling up to him. He looked from side to side, sweating.

"I see us…walking on the beach…holding hands…watching the sunset." I laughed and rolled my eyes. He got that from a comic. I detangled myself from him, walked over to my purse, slung it over my shoulder, and walked back over to him in fashion model-esque.

"Yeah right lover boy!" Richard's face turned indignant.

"Hey! That was legitimate! I like beaches!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you do corny…" But then again, who didn't like beaches except for me? I mean, there's hot sand everywhere, seagulls, and bratty little kids splashing around water. I usually just sit under my umbrella in my sunglasses and giant straw hat, catching up on Sophie Kinsella. "I'm not-" Richard's ringtone interrupted his futile rebuttal. He walked over to his phone and turned it on. His eyes went wide as he walked over to me. "What?" "I think you should see this…" He handed me his phone. This is what it read:

**_Watch your back Ra Ro- X_**

* * *

_No, I'm not pulling a PLL. Y'all know who X is. And just to clarify, **I'm not continuing until I get one billion reviews. YOU HEAR ME?! One billion!** Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I was shocked. Well, not really; I knew he'd be pining for me. I was more shocked that he'd called me Ra Ro. That was X's pet name for me, and nobody had called me that since middle school. But why did he send it to Richard?

"Why'd he send it to you?" I asked, confused as hell. He shrugged.

"I don't know. But if he sent it to me, he may have sent it to the entire school." That did seem pretty likely. Stephanie said that he controlled everything at the school; all of the students, their minds, probably even their conversations! It was like he was the puppet master or something.

"Well, he does control everything at the school." I noted. He sneered.

"Xavier? Controlling a school? Please, he couldn't even control Jake!" Now remember what I told you about X and Richard? Well, there's more to it than it seems. They both were both acrobats at Haley's Circus at around the same time. Xavier 's family was called the Soaring Redds, they went on right after the Flying Graysons. And while their friendship wasn't all 'warm and fuzzies', they had been pretty close friends, considering the circumstances. They were always rivals, always trying to outdo each other, and it reached a boiling point when the fight broke out. The roster for the football team had just surfaced at school and they were the talk of the school! Why, you ask? Because Richard made it, Xavier didn't. They usually both made it or both didn't so this was a huge controversy. I wasn't with him, but here's how Victor told me it happened:

_Xavier walks up to Richard, a grimace etched on his face and hatred in his eyes. Fists balled and teeth grinding. Richard is standing by the lockers, talking to his friends and just being a social king. _

"_Hey Grayson…" He sneers, shoving the people he's talking to out of the way. He pins Richard up to the lockers. _

"_Redd. What?" Richard sneers back, shoving Xavier out of the way. A crowd of students are gathering around them, slowly and quietly chanting 'Fight Fight Fight Fight'. _

"_Heard you made the football team." Xavier pushes Richard into the lockers with great force. Richard goes stumbling down and the combination lock hits his tailbone. He wearily stands up, grinding his teeth. _

"_I take martial arts, Redd. I'm warning you." Xavier scoffs._

"_Whatever; I take acrobatics __**and**__ martial arts, so suck on that." The chants are getting louder, teachers are drifting into the halls, and Richard is balling up his fists._

"_I've taken acrobatics too, Redd. You know that. At least my family was actually good." There are gasps as Xavier lets out a slow chuckle. _

"_Oh yeah; well at least my parents aren't dead." Richard draws in a sharp breath and lunges for him. There were punches and bruises and screams, while the crowd is sill egging them on softly, 'Fight Fight Fight Fight'. _

"_Why are you living with your uncle then? Oh yeah; because your parents gave you up!" Xavier snarls and punches Richard straight in the gut. He sputters and stumbles back into the opposite lockers. And it's all hell from here. Even harder punches, even louder screams, and the crowd is egging them on even louder 'Get 'im Grayson' and 'Slaughter him Redd'._

"_Richard Grayson! Xavier Redd! Get off of each other this instant." A teacher hoists them off of each other and drags them to the principal's office. _

That's what ended their friendship. Now they're ice-cold enemies, one-upping each other and spreading gossip. They're almost like two catty females.

"I get it, Richard! But did you forget that he's the lord of the most notorious gang in town?!" I yelled. That was the only thing that I was afraid of. I wasn't afraid of his status, not of him.

"Oh…that escaped my mind…I don't think he'll be too much trouble..." Even though he was ridiculously cocky and overly-confident, I still loved him. And how does something as important as that escape your mind?

"Well, I think we're screwed. Hell, I know we're screwed. We've been talking to the wrong people and saying the wrong things! We can't just trespass onto his kingdom and badmouth him and expect for him to not do anything!" I babbled, sweating and picking at my nails.

"Don't be so crazy about this, Rachel. We'll be fine." I rolled my eyes.

"No we won't!" I was beginning to sound like one of them. But I didn't care.

"Don't worry babe…" He walked up to me and kissed my neck. It felt pretty weird, but somehow…natural. I think it felt weird because it was new territory. We'd never really…kisses that much. The make-out session was mostly just hand and a little bit of kissing, but I refuse to think of that as my first kiss with Richard. Nor any of that drunken crap last night.

"I have to worry! He can seriously mess up our lives Richard! Haven't you ever heard about Devin Jones?"

"No." So I told him the whole Devin Jones anecdote. And he seemed interested.

"…and that's why we shouldn't interfere with him!" He looked like he was about to crack up.

"BWAHAHAA!" I scowled, socking him in the chest.

"Shut up! This is serious!" But he kept on laughing.

"I'm…sorry…babe…" He was so cute when he laughed…so cute.

"You're fine. Um…could you drive me home? My mom's expecting me for breakfast…" I adlibbed. That was half true, since she always wanted me to have breakfast with her.

"Sure babe." And he kissed my cheek. I blushed and grabbed my purse and he led me out the door.

"So, you sure you don't want any food? You're wasting away over there." He joked.

"I'm sure." And there was silence as we got into the car. And silence as we pulled off. He looked over to me at a red light.

"Rachel?" I turned to him as he pulled off.

"Yes Richard?"

"You might want to put some foundation on your neck." I was confused, but I also had a pretty good idea of what he was talking about.

"What?" He chuckled and I dug into the recesses of my purse, trying to find some makeup.

"You've got a huge hickey smack in the middle of your neck. Being pale doesn't help it either, my sweet potato huggle- muffin bear."I blushed as I got a good look at myself in the mirror. Mother wouldn't be happy about this.

So we pulled up to my house, right? And I couldn't find any foundation right? So I had to stuff my neck onto my shoulder. And Richard got a huge rise out of that. I realized there was a familiar minivan in the driveway. And that only meant one thing: Lawrence was at my house. Just perfect. And his kids were probably here too. Even better. So when Richard said goodbye and pulled off, I came into terms with my being screwed. Grounding, maybe. Nothing I couldn't handle. Maybe she'd send me to the nearby nunnery for a lesson on chastity. When I walked in, my suspicions were confirmed. Lawrence was here with his kids. And they were all staring at me with huge eyes; their mouths dropped open.

"Well well well….missy Rachel had a fun night on the town, huh?" Lawrence smirked. His face was teasing. My mother's face was morbid, though, staring at her hot mess of a daughter, wondering where she went wrong.

"Rachel Natalia Roth…what happened last night?"

* * *

_Okay...not exactly a billion, but I'm still happy. We're two reviews away from the most reviewed story of mine! I'm so happy! Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Then there was the talk. Not 'the' talk. Just…a talk. More like a lecture. My mother lectured me about the 'importance of chastity' and then grounded me. Nothing I wasn't prepared for. But I was pretty sad that I was grounded, since all I could do were chores. Which were pretty pointless since our house is never dirty.

"Rachel? Rachel sweetheart?" I was sitting on my bed staring at my ceiling fan when Mom knocked on my door. She sounded tired and strained and disappointed. She probably came to lecture me even more.

"Come in!" She opened the door and I saw Melvin. My mother had a small smile on her face while Melvin had a scowl.

"Alright Melvin; run along." And she ran. My mother came and sat down on my bed. She silently stroked my hair, a frown etching itself onto her face.

"You wanted to talk to me, Mom?" She stayed silent. Something was up.

"Honey…I'm worried about you." Oh?

"What?" I sat up in confusion. She looked like she did before her engagement; sad and disappointed.

"You…and your boyfriend." Boyfriend? Oh yeah, she probably figured it out.

"You know I'm dating Richard?" Her face turned confused.

"You're dating Richard?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I thought you knew…even though I didn't tell you." She let out a deep breath.

"Rachel…what happened to us? We used to be able to tell each other everything, and now I don't even know that you're dating. Now we're living two separate lives…I want our lives together. I want to be a family again." I frowned at that.

"Well, you didn't tell me that you were engaged at first. An engagement is much more important than a date, you know. And 'a family again'? You obviously don't like our family because you're starting a new one! And you didn't even tell me!" She scowled right on back at me. We were probably going to fight. I could take it.

"I understand that, Rachel. But I thought that you'd figure it out." She was trying to cover it up now. But I wasn't going to let her.

"Still, you getting remarried is a big thing! I'm not going to be in the wedding, am I?" I stood up and walked over to my window. She looked stricken.

"Of course you are! Why wouldn't you be, sweetie?" She got up and slowly walked over to me, arms stretched. She wrapped me into her arms but I spun out of them.

"Don't give me any of that 'sweetie' shit! Besides, that seems pretty likely since you haven't been including me in your life anyways!" It was true. She'd been living her own life, which I thought I wanted her to. But I didn't. She'd been going to school, she'd been going out to dinner, she'd gotten engaged for God's sake! And she told me nothing. I'd been alone most of the time; wasn't allowed to go out or talk to anyone. It'd taken me forever to convince her to let me get a cell phone!

"Now don't you use any of that language with me, Rachel! I am your mother and you shall respect me, you don't have to love me!" Her eyes were filled with wrath and she scowled at me.

"I can say what I want because it doesn't matter! You'll never reference it and you'll just keep lecturing me! Lecturing me on properness! Lecturing me on how to stay chaste! You never even speak in normal sentences! You speak in lectures!" I spat.

"I don't speak in lectures young lady! And you need to learn respect! And I think five weeks grounding will teach you! You used to be such a nice little girl…what happened?" She was really pissing me off.

"That's because when I was little, you shut me away! Locked me in a little box for you to keep! I had to raise myself while you cried in your room, not being the strong mother I wanted and desperately wanted! I didn't have any real friends until first grade for God's sakes! I never developed into a person! I was never my own person; I was the person you wanted me to be! So the flippant girl you're talking to now…this is me! My real self! Sorry you're so disappointed in me. Sorry I'm the reason that you were so sad all of those years. I'm sorry I'm not the prim and proper girl you want. Nevermind; I'm not sorry! I can't help who I am Mother! And if you don't like it, kick me out! Cut me off! I'll find somewhere to live!" The tears streamed down my cheeks. There was so much raw emotion in me, and it was finding a way to escape.

"I do love you, baby." And that was all that she said. It only made me angrier.

"SHOW SOME EMOTION! PLEASE! I NEED SOMETHING!" I sobbed. I wanted to be hugged. I wanted to be kissed. I wanted to be embraced in some way. I wanted a strong mother who could come and save me from my sadness. But I didn't have that.

"That's something I can't give you." She left the room. She left me all alone to save myself from depression. And it was exactly what I thought she'd do. My phone rang and I went to pick it up.

"Hello?" I sniffed, wiping my tears. There was deep breathing on the other end.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Karen. She sounded as sad as I was. I could tell from the tone in her voice that she had been crying.

"What is it, Karen?" I sat down on my bed, tending to her needs instead of mine.

"Victor and I…we're over." My throat went dry. I had expected it, but I hadn't….expected it.

"What?"

"So I was walking home alone, since Gar had to go to Steve and Rita's restaurant. Then I heard my phone ring, so I naturally picked it up. It was Vic. He sounded so…pissed. He was screaming and breathing in deeply. So I ask what's wrong. And he says he was angry. And I ask why. And he says it's over. Then I cry and yell and scream right there on the street. Then he hangs up. He left me confused. And then some thug presses a gun to my head and asked for my cell phone and my purse. I hand them over. He seemed familiar. There's a payphone at 7-Eleven and I run there. I use some quarters I fished out from my pocket to call your cell phone-" Oh…I guess I hadn't told her it was…misplaced.

"Move along Karen! What else happened?" She gave a faint chuckle.

"Now I'm talking to you." And she hung up. Oh well, I could get over it. She was hurting. Just then my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sweet potato huggle- muffin bear!" Richard. Just what I needed. Or at least it sounded like Richard. His voice was slightly raspier and deeper. Maybe he was sick.

"Hey Richard."

"Why so serious? Why so sad?" He was in a joking mood, the exact opposite of me.

"Uh…no reason. What do you want?" I deflected.

"Karen just texted me 'hey Richard meet me at Rita's n bring Rachel'." What? That was impossible! Karen got mugged.

"Richard, that's not possible! Karen just called me from her home phone and told me she got mugged by some thug."

"Oh…well, let's go anyways! It could be fun!" That didn't sound like him at all. When I looked at the caller ID, it was a blocked number.

"Uh…okay." He hung up and I grabbed some skinny jeans, heels, and a dark purple t-shirt. My phone rang again.

"Hello?" Why were so many people calling me tonight?

"Rachel?" That sounded like Richard.

"Hey Richard…are you coming to pick me up? I'm ready."

"What are you talking about?" He sounded confused. And now I was confused.

"You just called me. You're coming to pick me up; we're going to Rita's."

"What? I don't remember that…but when do I come?" Now I was really confused.

"I don't know…soon?"

"Okay…be there in twenty minutes." We hung up. And I sat on my bed. I was really confused. Why would he invite me out and then forget about five minutes later? Why did his voice sound so different? I shrugged it off. But little did I know that my ignorance would have a deadly cost.

* * *

_Ooh...cliffhanger! And I know how much you love cliffhangers, , so this is for you! And no, they're not going to Rita's Italian Ice. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!  
_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Twenty-five minutes later, pebbles on my window. I opened the window fully to see Richard, kneeling down on one knee with one hand outstretched. Oh my god…here it comes. I gave him a smirk.

"You going to stay like that the whole day lover boy?"

"Say it." He muttered.

"Romeo Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" I rolled my eyes, giggling.

"Here I am Juliet. Uh…you're the sun!" He chuckled in spite of himself as he stood up. He got grass stains on his jeans, but I didn't mention it. Didn't want to deflate his ego or diminish his fabulosity.

"So suave." I teased as he threw up a rope. I think he expected me to throw it back down to him so he could either

Climb up into my room so we could forcefully make out for five thousand years.

Expect me to slide/climb down the rope.

Most likely B. I stared down at him, mocking a confused look. His face was frustrated as I tossed down the rope, still holding on.

"C'mon!" He fiercely whispered. I laughed, perfecting the look of innocence.

"What?" He looked angry.

"Slide. Down. The. Rope. Your Mom's gonna think something's up!" As if. She was probably doing something like discovering a foreign country and not telling me about it.

"Right...but Richard," I dramatically pressed my hand to my forehead and fluttered my eyes closed. "I'll get rope burn!"

"Shut up, Miss Prissy Princess. Come on!" I calculated the height of the ground from my bedroom. And if a fall from the rope would be an insta-kill or a slow bleed. I tied the rope to my backboard and started to climb down. My hands were sweating, my head was doing backflips, and I had to grip onto the rope, my calluses getting calluses, and I was nervous.

"Richard! If I fall you better catch me." I mock-threatened. He chuckled, though.

"I won't let you die sweetheart. I may let you internally bleed, but I won't let you die. I've got some Tylenol in my trunk." I couldn't tell if that meant he brought his motorcycle or his car.

"Shut up Richard! I'm serious!" My voice cracked and Richard laughed again.

"Don't worry babe; you'll be fine. You've been rock-climbing before without a harness." Oh yeah. I was stupid back then. This was taking forever. Who cares about internal bleeding? There was food to be eaten!

"Save me Jesus!" I screamed as I jumped off. Rookie mistake. I wasn't even looking at Richard when I jumped, so I completely missed him. He was about five feet from where I jumped and was being very unobservant. So I landed on the ground next to him. And it took him about fifteen seconds to notice me.

"Whoa; Rachel! Are you okay?" Richard grabbed my hand and hoisted me up. I pouted at me the whole way up.

"Really Richard; Instagram instead of catching your girlfriend? I'm ashamed of you." I mock-scolded, glaring at him. He blushed and hid his phone behind his back.

"Uh…hehe yeah. Ready to go?" I nodded as I followed him. Now, we had a giant, thick, large fence cutting off our backyard from the forest and the other backyards. So we had to climb over it.

"How do you make it we can get over _that_?" I asked in disdain, pointing to the giant fence. Richard smiled and waved a dismissive hand.

"We'll make it over." He was always overly confident.

"Are you sure? Because I saw this one time on the news that there were these kids who tried to hope a fence and got poked in their-" He kissed me. Most likely to shut me up. His lips lingered.

"Shush sweetie. I'm an expert at everything…let me do this." Hey, even though he was cocky and overly confident, he was an acrobat. He knew how to do these things, although I'm pretty sure they don't flip over fences in circuses.

"Okay…" I swooned, and I usually never did that. I watched him as he backed up, ran at the fence, and jumped at the last second. Well, he didn't necessarily jump; he somersaulted, to make it sound jazzier.

"Boom." I couldn't do that. I could barely do a cartwheel, let alone somersault over a fence.

"You think I can do that?" I asked defiantly.

"No. But you can jump, right?" I blanched. He really didn't think I'd-

"Yes. Yes I can jump." RACHEL!

"Then jump." I swallowed. Oh well; it's worth a try. I backed up, automatically regretting wearing heels, and running forward. I jumped at the last second, rolling forward in the air. I landed into Richard's open arms, feeling his warm breath against my cheek. As he let me down, I silently cheered.

"Yay! Richard! Richard I did a somersault!" I expected him to be congratulating me. But instead he just laughed right in my face.

"That wasn't a somersault, dear; that was a jump into a forward roll." I blushed. That was embarrassing, messing up the terminology.

"Oh…okay. Where's your…vehicle?" He smiled as he took my hand. I could tell he was taking me somewhere-and was excited about it.

"Around the corner."

"And why is that?" I smiled.

"Because I figured your mom would figure out it was mine if I parked it in front of your house." I rolled my eyes.

"She probably wouldn't have anyways since she didn't notice you coming into the backyard." Or maybe she did notice and just didn't want to get up.

"Oh well-Hey!" I looked. Oh, he took the motorcycle. Nice. Oh wait! There was some punk next to his bike, doing something. He looked vaguely familiar, but it was still dark.

"Hey! Get away!" I tried to be menacing. And it probably worked because he looked up, dropping the can he was holding.

"What the hell are you doing?" Richard yelled, running over to the cycle.

"You brought the-"

"What the hell?" There was a red X.

* * *

_Ooh...cliffhanger. I thought I'd give you a chapter before I go to New Jersey. And leave you hanging off a cliff. You might get another if you're good. AND I'M SO HAPPY BECAUSE THIS IS NOW MY MOST REVIEWED STORY! Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A lone red X. And both knew what that meant. We'd done something to outrage Xavier Redd; the dangerous crime lord. Xavier Redd; my jealous ex-boyfriend. Xavier Redd; the person who ran Devin Jones out of town. Xavier Redd; Richard's worst enemy.

"What the hell?" Richard breathed, his eyes wide. He was definitely scared. I was too. Who in their right mind wouldn't be scared?

"Um…" I was really scared. Like, terrified. I knew something bad was going to happen. I could feel it bubbling in my soul.

"Rachel? A red X? What does that mean?" I just stayed silent. He really didn't know, did he? Well, that was a crying shame. He was so clueless.

"Xavier Redd. Red X. Do the math." He looked indignant.

"Well jeez; you just got your panties in a bunch, huh?" I scowled.

"Well you're the one who didn't know what a _red x _stood for. Nice observation skills babe." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just get on the bike." He got on and I did a few seconds afterwards. There were two helmets on his lap. One was black, and one was pink. When he handed the pink one to me, I just held it. He looked back at me.

"Do you expect me to wear this?"

"Are you just trying to be disagreeable, Rachel?" I smirked and nodded, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Just trying to annoy you." He didn't move though, he kept on scowling at me.

"Why? Just trying to get me riled up?" I rolled my eyes. What wasn't he understanding? We'd always teased each other.

"Yeah; we always did that. What's so different now?" I demanded, confused as hell.

"Now you're just being a bitch." I held in a gasp. Out of all the guys in the world I hadn't expected him to call me a bitch.

"Oh! Oh I'm a bitch?" I asked, annoyed as I stepped off the bike. He had absolutely no right to say that, and it was completely inappropriate. He made scathing eyes at me.

"Hell yeah you are! You've been pushy and annoying our whole relationship! You know you never thanked me once for doing anything for you?" That was the biggest lie I'd ever heard.

"Pushy? I am not pushy you lying idiot!" I stomped, glaring at him. He chuckled.

"What's wrong? Didn't get what you wanted princess? You don't want the truth?" Where did all of this come from? I thought we were happy, but I guess I was wrong.

"Sure! I never get what I always get what I want Mister Gotham's Prince! You've been spoiled majority of your life anyways! I'll bet you wanted everything to happen like this! You wanted your parents to die so you could be some rich, snobby, stuck up jerk!" He stared at me through pained eyes. You could see the pain of a thousand years' pain.

"You think I wanted my parents to die?! I'd choose to never have any of this if it meant my parents were still alive! Materials don't matter to me…family matters. Family has always been above everything for me. I just want my family back and I'd gladly give up everything I have to just see their faces again. And you know that, Rachel; just like you wish that your father had stuck around." I had just realized how rude and completely out of hand my statement was. Who would want their parents to die? And it was true; I wish my father was nice, and not abusive. Or cruel. Or sadistic. I just wish we could've had one of the families…you wanted to be around.

"I'm sorry Richard…I-" His eyes were filled with fury, his teeth were gritted, and his hands gripped the handlebars.

"No. You're not sorry. You say everything for a reason. You know what you're saying, Rachel," He revved the engine. "and you know it."

"Richard…I didn't mean to-"

"Just stop. Stop Rachel. I knew this wouldn't work out." Now I was angry.

"If you knew it wasn't going to work out, then why'd you agree? You could've refused me and we wouldn't be fighting right now! But noo! You just had to-"

"What fall in love with you!?" I stared at him. He loved me. He truly loved me. That was the only reason we were fighting.

"You…love me?" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah; I do. I always have. From the first day I saw you I knew I'd have a future with you. But now…I guess you don't want one with me." He screamed.

"Where'd you get that? I do want a relationship with you-"

"You've sure got a funny way of showing it Rachel Roth. For a second I thought we could work. That you'd be my future. That we'd always be close. I wanted that for us. But I guess I was a _lying idiot_ for thinking that." His statements were so sincere…but they were counteracted with that last statement. It really made me feel like a bitch

"Richard…I do want a future…" Tears welled in my eyes. I couldn't help it.

"Oh, do you now? Why are you so…bipolar? Do you love me or not? I've got a feeling the answer is no." He turned away from me, scowling as he did.

"Of course I love you…" I tried to make my expression as sincere as possible to reflect how I was feeling on the inside. I loved him. I really did love him.

"I majorly doubt that, Rachel. What is our relationship besides making out and sex? That's right: nothing. There's no love in our relationship; just lust. So there's really no chance we'll make it in the long run. I saw how you looked at me the first time we had sex. Your eyes were darkened with desire, not love. I haven't dated many girls, Rachel, but I really loved Babs. What I felt for her…was true passion. I wanted to be with her the rest of my life. I wanted to be the one to pick her up when she fell, the one to help her in everyhting she did. And I don't feel that for you. I'm sorry Rachel…but I think we're over." My whole world collapsed. Everything shattered into a million pieces. He didn't love me. I didn't love me. We weren't dating…we were friends with benefits. There was no love involved in it. Just lust. So that thing I felt for him the first time I saw him wasn't…burning passion. It wasn't love. It was just…the want. The desire. The need. I was usually so good with other people's emotions…but what about mine? I can't even tell the difference between love and hate dammit.

"Richard…" I breathed out. He just dumped me. We were over. No more Richard and Rachel. We were now exes. And exes hated each other. But I just…I couldn't bring myself to hate him. We've known each other for a long time. But I guess the time you've known each other doesn't matter; relationships can fail no matter what.

"Rachel…it's over." He drove away, leaving me all alone in the darkness.

"Richard!" I called into the darkness. I really didn't want to be fumbling around in the dark with no purse, no cell phone, no money; absolutely no way to contact anybody. I another's presence as I whirled around. There was certainly more than one person, so naturally I was terrified. Someone's fist was expelled into my temple and I fell unconscious.

* * *

_I don't know how I feel about this. This chapter kind of saddened me. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I couldn't breathe. Something was shoved down my throat. My hands were tied behind my back. There was tape over my eyes. My legs were tied together with rope, and I could only tell because when I tried to spread them, they just squashed right back together. This was my worst nightmare. I couldn't tell where I was, but I smelt the faint aroma of blood and sweat in the air. My nose and my ears were the only thing that weren't covered. I heard faint footsteps around me, and I held in my screams. I just wanted to go home. I never should've snuck out, especially in a city like Gotham. What was I thinking? Oh that's right…I wasn't.

"Hey there Ra Ro." I shuddered. The voice sounded all too familiar. And only one person still called me Ra Ro. Xavier Redd. He breathed onto my cheek, which made me shudder again.

"She'll be good." Another voice croaked. His breath tickled my cheek again.

"No. She'll be _great_." That didn't sound good. That sounded…suggestive.

"Mfff…" I tried to say something coherent, but it came out muffled. I heard them chuckle.

"Oh…Ra Ro's awake." Xavier said, leaning over to my ear and nipping it. I cringed. That felt bad…yet good. Oh GOD RACHEL! Stop thinking of it like that. This wasn't good. This was bad. Really bad.

"She'll be really fun…a nice ride." Oh no oh no oh no. This wasn't going anywhere. Nowhere good anyways.

"Yeah; speaking of that, get out. It's my turn." Xavier breathed onto my cheek. Again, I shrugged. I felt the body heat leave the room, heard the door slam, and shuddered again.

"Mff…" He chuckled.

"Excited are you, Ra Ro?" I tried to shake my head. It really wasn't fun being blindfolded and in a room with your psycho ex-boyfriend who is sidling up to your side. Definitely not fun at all.

"Mff…" He chuckled again. He leaned in closer to me, putting his hand on my stomach. His hand was so cold and so firm…so nice…NO! No Rachel! You're not supposed to be enjoying this. He's trying to rape you and you're enjoying it.

"You're so sexy, Rachel. I've wanted to do this since I first saw you walking into the school…I've missed you…" He groaned, lifting up my shirt and rubbing my stomach. His hand was so clammy and I had to shiver. I felt extremely violated. I struggled, trying to inflict pain somewhere. But I still couldn't move. And it was so frustrating. He laughed. "Let it happen baby…you know you want it…" I struggled, trying to resist as much as I could. But I couldn't resist. No matter how much I hated him…he was tempting. Addictive, you could say. I'm like an addict...I'd always go back to him. Now, at least. And now that I didn't have Richard…he was it. The only male contact I was getting was through rape. Great.

"MFF!" I struggled again, trying to break through the barriers holding me back. I wanted to kick him. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to inflict pain on him the same way I was feeling on the inside. My boyfriend had dumped me. That was just now coming back to my memory. The boyfriend…who I knew since grade school. The boyfriend…who I loved before I could remember. I really love him…it's not lust like he says it is. He's wrong. We could have a future. Or at least…I thought I could have a future with him. Wait-I know I can have a future with him. If he'll take me back, of course. He just…I needed him back. I really did. I just wasn't complete without him.

"Hey boss!" A thick New Jersey accent called from the hallway. They seemed to be in pain, or at least thinking of pain. Just then there was the sound of someone taking a blow and falling to the ground. And I could tell, even with duct tape over my eyes, that it was hard.

"What?" Xavier screamed, taking his hand off of my stomach. That was a relief. But I was interested in the whole situation going on.

"We've got some fresh meat…" I felt someone grab the duct tape and rip it off my eyes. It hurt so badly I'm pretty sure they ripped off my eyebrows. And my eyelashes.

"What are you talking about? No one's supposed to be here!" Xavier left the room, slamming the door behind him. Finally I was alone and able to see! So I was kidnapped by my ex-boyfriend in the pitch black night…hmmm. I swear my life is becoming more and more like a well thought out novel every day. Anyways, I could finally move my hands! They hadn't done a very good job of tying it, apparently. I shimmied my hands, wiggled them- pretty much any kind of movement that could untangle the knot. And I did. Now that my hands were free, I could untangle everything else! I ripped the duct tape from my mouth, holding in the screams of hell that were billowing inside of me. It still felt sore after a few seconds, but I really didn't care. Now that I could breathe out of every hole on my face it was time to untangle my legs. Let's see…over the bunny ears…or was it under the bunny e-

"Hey bitch!" That's me. I looked up, my eyes stricken with fear. Luckily it was one of his goons. And he was holding a body. A very familiar body tied up from his head to his toes. He was unconscious, his dark black hair flopping down in front of his face. His eyelids were softly shut and his tongue hung out of his mouth awkwardly, dripping drool. The goon chuckled and threw him onto the concrete floor, his head snapping back. My eyes flooded with recognition. Richard…

"What'd you do to him?" I cried, my voice shrill. I ran over to him, grabbing his body. But the goon threw a knife at me, slicing a cut onto my temple. Great…open head wound…bleeding dripping…dripping bleeding.

"Nothing that wasn't easy. Have fun with your boyfriend.." He slammed the door. And I fell back, my head hitting the floor. We were trapped. We were screwed…but at least we were together.

* * *

_The long awaited chapter 28! School got in the way...so I can't stay at home and type anymore, so the updates may be spaced out like this. But Labor Day is coming up...and Friday's a half day. Muhaha. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Everything hurt. Everything was hard. Everything took some kind of effort. Breathing was hard. Being alive was hard. The only thing that hurt more was knowing the body near me was the one of my best friend. Hell, I don't even know if I could even call him a friend considering that he hated me.

"Rach? Rachel?" The familiar voice caught me off guard as I felt someone jolt me, more blood escaping from my temple. But it was collected into something. A piece of cloth, perhaps. I slowly sat up with my hand almost glued to the side of my head, my mind in a swirl. My eyes opened ever so slowly, revealing…_him_. He was kneeling above me; worry, concern, and fear etched onto his face. His hands were on my shoulder, his legs were laying limply behind him, and his face looked beaten up. Oh god…my poor little Richard. His face was badly bruised and swollen, his eyes looking like purple puffy cream puffs. His lip looked like it had been sliced open with a knife, blood dripping onto my clothes. His breathing was measured, deep breaths every ten seconds. My poor little baby.

"Rich-ard." I sat up, coughing as I stared at him. My breaths were hitched and it was just…hard. Just like I said being alive was hard.

"Rachel…I'm so happy…you're…'kay." I could tell he was trying to stay conscious for me. For my peace of mind. For my comfort. He really shouldn't. He should just let himself fall and not ignore his body's needs.

"Richard…let it happen." He flushed briefly, looked confused. And then I realized how that sounded.

"Wha…" He fell into my lap, unconscious. This was better than him killing himself trying to stay conscious. I stroked his hair, trying to be as platonic as possible even though I had romantic intentions. I wanted him back. I was such an idiot about everything. He meant more to me than I thought.

"You're okay babe…esti bine babe…" I muttered in Romanian. That was his mother's native language, so I thought it would make him more comfortable. And it did. He relaxed into my lap, dimming back to consciousness as he hugged my stomach tightly.

"Rachel…I…can't…get us out…" I kept stroking his hair, soothing him silently as I did.

"It's okay baby…we'll be fine. Persevere. Use your strength." He drew a deep breath as he sat up, his eyes going half lidded.

"Rachel…I…" He couldn't finish his words. Because he lent forward and kissed me. And it wasn't like any other of our kisses. No, this one was more…urgent. Like he needed something. He needed comfort…and I'd give it to him. I kissed him back, opening my mouth. He groaned against my lips, his hands going crazy. But I really didn't care. I just enjoyed his touch.

"Richard…why do you hate me?" I mumbled against his lips. I really hadn't meant to say that. I wish I hadn't, because he pulled away, blue eyes filled with surprise and slight hurt.

"What? I don't hate you…where'd you get-"

"You dumped me." His eyes dawned with realization. He froze. His hands were stuck in a clawed position, his mouth was slightly widened, and his overall body position was…confused.

"I did didn't I?" It was at that moment that I realized…he was right. He should've done what he did. If he was being a jerk and coming onto me when he was drunk, I'd probably dump him too. And people would tell me to get a restraining order and all of that jazz just because I have a vagina. And if he gets a restraining order, he'll be considered a psycho. He probably would since I keep badgering him but I hoped he didn't. He is my best friend and always will be no matter what happens between us.

"You were right." His eyes went wide as he stared at me.

"What?" I hung my head. He was right to do what he did, no matter how much it hurt to admit it.

"Richard…we're too close. Maybe if we weren't such good friends who cared about each other…then we could work out. But since…since you left me, I've realized just how compatible we are. But we're a little too compatible and that's the problem…I care about you too much. And I'm letting you go." It was true. While there wasn't really anybody else for me, Richard could find someone else. Maybe Kori; she seemed like a sweet girl. He deserved someone better…someone who treated him like he deserved to be treated. And I couldn't give him that. I treated him like a best friend instead of a boyfriend. And that was wrong.

"Rachel…I-"

"No. Don't feign feelings for me in an attempt to make me feel better. You even said you didn't love me. That's proof enough. We need to take a break from whatever relationship we currently have…friends or not. I'm sorry…" The corners of his mouth drooped.

"I don't want to lose you Rachel. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." The sun shone through a window that wasn't fully covered.

"I don't want to lose you either. But if we got back together right now it would probably push us farther apart. I care about you so much…I'm letting you go. Let me go, Richard, even though you never loved me. Spread your wings and be the night. Get out more. Meet some people. I'll be fine. I need you to be happy…even without me in your life." His eyes went wide as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Don't do this Rachel…you know how much I care about you. Don't make it like-"

"Like how it really is? Richard John Grayson I love you with all of my heart and I always will, no matter where you are or who you're with. But you need someone else. Someone that's not me. I'm so sorry." This really hurt, and it probably hurt him too. But he needed to hear the truth. And so did I.

"Rachel…I love you so much." He was lying! I knew he was. And that hurt me even more.

"Richard you need you get rid of me. Slash my self-esteem. Do whatever you need to, because I'll always come back. But just remember…I'll always be here, waiting for you in the shadows, away from the world while you live your life. I'll always be there for you Richard…even if you aren't for me." His lip was trembling as he grabbed my hand.

"Rachel I love you so much and I can't bear to lose you. This is all my fault…" He placed my hand into my lap and turned away.

"It's not your fault you needed something new. But we do need to get out of here. So we should devise a plan." It took him a few seconds to muster up the courage to turn back to me. When he did, he had a small smile on his face.

"Okay."

* * *

_School. Blame the school system for this sad chapter and for my non-updating-ness. Not saying that Richard and Rachel won't get back together...you'll have to wait for it. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"X!" I wailed melodramatically. I pressed a hand to my forehead, idly admiring how cold it was, and lolled my eyes back into my head. Richard muffled a laugh from where he was hiding. He was wedged in between the metal rafters on the ceiling of the strange building, low enough so he could hear us but high enough so he wouldn't be noticed on first glance. This was our master plan. And it will work, no matter what. It had to work.

"What do you want boss for?" One of his goons came inside instead which was really disappointing. Our plan would take a longer time. But everything would turn out fine in the end…just wait.

"Just…_please _go get him." I made sure to make my voice sultry and seductive. That got him moving. He was hurrying out of the room, tripping over himself. I had to hold in my laughter. This would be perfect.

"You wanted me?" Xavier's form illuminated in the doorway. I looked over to him, a seductive smile on my face as I licked my teeth. He looked so surprised yet so aroused. Well, not noticeably, but I was great at empathy…if that made any sense. Actually, it does.

"Of course I want you," I purred, getting down on all fours and sticking up my ass. His eyes went wide-and darkened. "To take me." He coughed. He sputtered. He wheezed. He was surprised, I could tell.

"W-what?" He was frozen in the doorway, hand gripping the knob. Kind of surprising that a playboy like him wouldn't take a girl who basically offered herself.

"That's right. I said it. Take me." But he was still frozen.

"Okay…" He became the Xavier I knew; his eyes darkened and a perverted half-smirk frozen onto his face. His body language would make any other girl swoon, but I knew better.

"Come on X-ie. Let's play." I flirted, seducing him with my eyes. He gravitated towards me like a moth to a flame. He was conveniently positioned right under Richard. Added bonus. Phase two was complete.

"You serious Roth? Aren't you dating that nancy boy?" I purred to overpower the cough that emerged from Richard.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, standing up and swishing my hips. I walked over to him as he groaned.

"Nothing…" His breath fluttered against my lips. It felt like tobacco and…Skittles? Whatever. I leaned in closer, teasing him and giving him a little taste of what he was missing. I pressed my pelvis to his and gave it a little wiggle, placed my leg in between his, and narrowed my eyes even more.

"I've got one more thing to say…" I leaned in even further, the closest I could get without touching his lips.

"What?" I smirked.

"Dick." His eyes flew wide as he coughed, looking down to stare at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Dick!" I screamed, pulling away from him as Richard flung himself down from the rafters, grabbing Xavier's neck as he did. They wrestled to the ground as I ran off. I was the one who was to run if we were freed, and Richard was to keep him occupied. But don't think we forgot about his goons. No, we included them in our plan. I hadn't intended them to be right where I was as I turned the corner, but I had to keep running. This plan had to work.

"Yo! One of 'em's getting away!" They started to run after me. Now I'm not the fastest runner, so they gained on me pretty easily. But I don't get discouraged easily! Well, I do…but not as easily as some may think! The footsteps drew closer

"Which one?"

"The one wit the sweet ass!"

"Clarify!"

"The chick!" They were getting closer, and I was thanking God that I opted for the sneakers.

"Surrender sweetheart and you might have the pleasure of getting a ride. I'm pretty big." I rolled my eyes.

"If you have to say that that means you're small. And puny." The other guy laughed and I could tell it was unintentional.

"Whatever bitch! As if you've ever-"

"Shut up Hog! We've got to get her before-" I heard two bodies fall behind me. And the floor was concrete so they were going to be out for a while. I kept on running, pacing myself as I did. I would too collapse if I ran too fast. It was everyday logic. I was stirred from my thoughts when I felt another's presence. Their loud footsteps and heavy breathing told me they'd been running for a pretty long time.

"Hey there Ra Ro." Crap. X was fast. But this meant…Richard didn't hold up his end of the deal! Oh shut up Rachel…just hope he wasn't hurt.

"X…" I muttered, speeding up.

"How are you going to get out?" I'd been staring at the ground for so long. So I stopped-like an idiot- and looked up. And I'm glad that I did. That place was like a labyrinth. No literally, there was a maze. There were many walls of concrete and I couldn't even make out how long it would take to get through. I was standing there, hunched over as I caught my breath, when a hand grabbed the nape of my neck and squeezed, cutting off my circulation.

"What…what…the h…" I was thrown into a concrete wall which knocked the wind out of me. I had to take quick deep breaths to regain myself as I felt myself slip down. That really hurt. Do you know how much it hurts to accidentally throw yourself into a wall? Well double that by, I don't know: two thousand.

"Get up Rachel." I looked up to the male voice. Everything was so incoherent. I smiled.

"Richard…" My voice was watery as I stood up, making my way over to him. My arms were outstretched in hug position but he evaded me. Did a swoop-kick to knock me off of my feet. And I went tumbling down onto the ground, my head snapping against the concrete floor. And my God it hurt.

"I'm not your precious Richard, Rachel. It's X. I'm a thief. I go by Red X." He grabbed my hair and yanked me up, pulling and gripping and ripping. It hurt. A lot. He threw me back on the wall.

"Red X? Seems pretty…lame." I coughed as he kicked me in the stomach, bending over in pain.

"Shut up." He sneered. I fluttered my eyes closed, preparing for the next blow. But it never came. I heard a familiar cough and another body falling to the ground.

"Rachel…" Someone shook me, more blood escaping from my body. I opened my eyes long enough to see Richard. The real Richard this time.

"Richard…" I breathed, my head drifting back.

"No! No baby stay with me…"I felt myself get scooped up. And I lost consciousness.

* * *

_The long awaited chapter 30! I hope this suffices. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_Beep…Bee-eep._

"_Rachel…Rachel wake up."_ Any movement was undocumented. Any thoughts were discarded and ignored. They were burnt and destroyed. Too much activity; I was lost in my own land. It was filled of happiness and sunshine and love, perfection and giggles and laughs. Oh God…I felt high.

"I love you Rachel…" Richard groaned against my lips, shifting his hips. He was currently straddling me in this hallucination, seductive smile on his face and his little tongue sticking out to the side. So sexy. And all mine.

"Richard…" I gasped, shifting and wriggling under his athletic stature. I hadn't felt this good in a long time.

"I love you so much…" He groaned once more, starting to thrust on my stomach. This felt strange…yet amazing. I felt immense euphoria, sweating and writhing.

"I…love you too…" He smiled and lowered his face to meet mine.

"Ditto." He lifted himself off of me, lowering his pelvis to meet mine. I groaned and threw my head back. I felt so much passion and happiness and euphoria-

The hallucination faded to oblivion.

"I hate you!" The same sweet voice who had been caressing me screamed, throwing me onto the ground, screaming at me and hatred was in his voice. Such a shift from the last hallucination. We were at a strange house, in a strange place; everything was strange. And I was on the ground, bleeding.

"I thought…you…loved me…" I coughed, sitting up and staring at him. I could feel myself shaking and sweating.

"That was before you…" He squinted his eyes at me and balled up his fists. He was really pissed at me it seemed.

"What? What'd I do?" I coughed, staring up at him. I really wanted to know what I did to make Richard act like…the exact opposite of himself.

"You know what you did." I made sure to put the dumbest face possible on my face.

"No…I don't."

"Yeah right-"

"I don't know-" He kicked me in the stomach, sending me into the wall with a start.

"You know what you did you stupid bi-"

_Beep…Beep…Be-e-ep_

"_Rachel? Rachel baby? It's Mommy." _

"Get out of my face you little brat!" She spit in my face, throwing me down the steps. She was standing at the top of the stairs, anger and hatred on her face. She glared down at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead.

"Mommy! I thought you loved me!" I cried. Everything was falling apart around me, so quickly and so coordinative.

"You ruined my life! Why would I love you?" She started to run down the steps towards me. No doubt I was scared out of my mind. The woman who you thought was the safest person in the world was charging at you with hatred in her eyes.

"I-I thought-"

"Nobody gives a damn what you think you impudent little child! If you hadn't been born than we would've never gotten a divorce! If we'd never divorced I may not have gone into depression!" She snarled, grabbing my neck and squeezing. My mother was suffocating me. I tried to struggle away but she a firm grip on my neck.

"Mother…I-" Gasps drawn in as my world went dark.

"You what? You're sorry? Well it's a little bit too late."

"_She should have woken up two hours ago…"_

"_Is there anything we can do Dr. See?" _

_"Not unless we want to risk killing her. We should let her rest." _

"_My poor little daughter…I love her so much." _

"_I know Miss Roth…so do I…" _

Tum-tum-tu-tum…tum-tum-tu-tum

I walked down the aisle ever so slowly, taking time to look at everyone. There was Gar sitting in the aisle next to his girlfriend, an unidentified blonde, Victor, who was hugging Sarah, and Bruce. He had an arm slung around Selina Kyle's, a reporter from a popular newspaper, waist. As I glanced to the other side of the church, I noticed that no one was sitting there. That was reserved for the father of the bride's family. But of course they didn't show because they weren't invited. So who was walking me down the aisle, you ask? My mother of course, all decked out in her mother-of-the-bride outfit.

"You can do this babe." She whispered words of encouragement, as if I needed any.

"I know Mom…" I smiled and trudged on. The altar seemed miles away and I was walking so slowly. Who was standing there but my absolutely gorgeous husband, Richard? He was wearing a black tuxedo, standard wedding wear. When I finally reached the altar, he grabbed my veil and yanked it forcefully.

"You look beautiful." He muttered under his breath as the priest spoke.

"Thanks. Right back at you." I teased, looking over at him.

"You may kiss the bride." Oh…I guess I must have zoned out or something. Anyways, Richard was smiling and looking delicious and lovingness in his eyes. He leant forward ever so slowly, his breath fanning my lips. It just made me want him even more. The suspense was killing me. I leant forward and was just about to kiss him when-

The hallucination faded to oblivion.

_Beep…Beep_

"_She looks paler than normal." _

"_She is lacking precious body fluids, ma'am. She will look pale until the medicine kicks in."_

"_What are you putting into my daughter?"_

"_Calm down, madam; it's fine. It could possibly save your daughter's life."_

"_Possibly?!"_

"_Calm down Miss Roth; I'm scared too …but…she's strong. She'll pull through." _

"_I don't know Richard. I just don't know…"_

I should be dead. I really should. I haven't had fluids for two days. I hadn't eaten for the same amount of time. I know it's like, a week for water or something like that, but it felt like a week. I wasn't even sure how long we'd been in captivity. It was hard to keep track when you don't have windows, a cell phone, or even a watch. But I felt like I was dead; everything hurt. My chest felt like there was an anvil pressed onto it. My cheek felt like it'd been slashed with a blade. My head felt like someone had stabbed steel knives my temples.

"Rachel?" I sat up, looking around the room. There was Richard, my mother, and a doctor crowded around my bed. Was this a hallucination? No. It couldn't be. Too real.

"Richard?" He was staring at him, both happiness and absolute peril in his eyes. He looked so beat up; a black eye, a busted lip, and a couple of head wounds. But he still looked better than he did the night of .

"Rachel!" He was smiling now, his eyes smiling with him.

"Excuse me; could you all leave the room?" We looked towards the doorway to see a police officer, clad in uniform and all, a determined look on his face.

"Why?" My mother gripped my hand protectively.

"We just need to ask her a few questions. _Alone_." He stressed the last part for my mother.

"Okay…anything happens you call me, okay?" My mother told me sternly. Richard's face said the same thing.

"Yes Mother." I droned, watching the two of them leave the room. I also watched, with great detail, the police officer. He grabbed a chair and dragged it over a few spaces from my bed, sitting in it and pulling out a tape recording.

"My name is Officer Jones; I'm going to ask you a few questions."

* * *

_Uh..yeah. Ah...2nd week of school over! So I just got a job on the school paper! And that means I'll have to do this, the new students topic, and the comics! Which will I be slacking off of? None of the above! But don't be surprised if the updates get a bit sporadic. Only fair to warn you. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Full name?"

"Rachel Natalia Roth." I stared up at the ceiling. This was my second run-in with the feds within a month. Wasn't I the model teenager; sex, alcohol and lies. Just the typical life of an American teenager. Wait a second…more like the _Secret Life of an American Teenager_.

"What is your affiliation with the accused?" I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and began speaking.

"I met him way back in elementary school. He was a good kid, very nice and very polite. But he was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. For example; he was expelled from elementary school for supposedly 'attempting an act of terrorism'. There was some 'explosive device', as they put it, in his backpack. It was a pack of goddamn gum-"

"It could have likely been a bomb, Miss Roth. And please refrain from using such language." I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Okay…anyways. His heart was in the right place. Then came middle school. His father is a retired crime lord; he was really involved in the mafia and such. Sold drugs and got money, so they had to orphan him. His uncle is a very violent person too, also involved in the mafia and selling drugs and such. So Xavier was also violent, always starting fights and cussing out teachers. He still wasn't as bad as Terr- I mean, other people. He never sold drugs. And since he was my friend, it hurt so badly that I couldn't control his choices; maybe improve his behavior or something. So then one day I asked him to come behind the school building in middle school. I really wanted to help him, didn't want him to go down the wrong path. I waited out there for a while before he came around. Xavier had changed. Instead of the slightly nerdy, sensitive kid he used to be, he was now a thuggish jerk. And it broke my heart. So when I tried to lecture him, he blew me off, cussing me out and leaving me alone. Then we started to date. His uncle was a 'reformed man' who wanted to go into business. My mother worked for Wayne Enterprises at the time, so she reached out to him, offering him internship and a job placement. He accepted, of course, and he and my mother spent a lot of time together. That's why Xavier and I started to date. No real feelings-or at least, not for me. He gave me a ring…" I choked, staring at my empty ring finger. At one time there was a ring on it. A very nice ring too. It was a sterling silver ring with the words 'Friends Forever '. When you moved it to one side it said 'R', when you moved to the other it said 'X'. It had been such a nice gift and I felt so guilty having to lock it away in a drawer. I never got to return it.

"You can tell me what you want, Miss Roth." Xavier was supposed to be what Richard was to me today. He was supposed to be my second best friend. We were supposed to have a better connection, but I guess that's never happen.

"He got into fights at school; mostly because he was cocky and overly-confident. His ego flared up. Sometimes he would get beat up so badly that he had to take off of school. These little fights got him frequently suspended. It was becoming a regular occurrence. No doubt I was worried about him. He was starting to blow off our outings and ignore me. It hurt me. I really wanted to reach out to him. To change him back into the boy I fell in like with in elementary school somehow. But that boy was gone. And the breaking point was when he got into a fight with Richard. Richard Grayson. He's-"

"I know who he is; Wayne's kid. They say he's Selina Kyle's son, but I try to keep my mouth shut. Continue." I bit my tongue not to say that he was adopted. I thought everyone knew that.

"So they got into a fight over the football team or something stupid like that, they're rivals. Richard was suspended, Xavier was expelled. He was transferred to the next district over since there weren't any other schools in Gotham. Well, nice schools that is. Xavier never came to visit anymore, he didn't come to middle school graduation like he said he would, he didn't come to my thirteenth birthday party. Then I heard he was a part of the Slaughterers. My heart was a little excited to reconnect with him. But then I remembered what he had become. Fear arose instead. I knew he'd probably mess with me or something, and he did. When I first walked in he trapped me against the lockers, flirting and trying to get me to go out with him. I refused, saying that I already had a boyfriend." I used my best judgment and decided not to tell him about Richard and I.

"Go on." He scribbled something onto his clipboard, his pen scratching. I swallowed, closed my eyes, and continued.

"Then…he called me. His voice sounded like my boyfriend's, so I thought it was him. He told me to get ready and I did. So then I called my real boyfriend to see when he was coming to pick me up. He said he had no idea what I was talking about, but he said he'd be there in twenty minutes. Twenty minutes later he was throwing pebbles at my window. I climbed out, slithering down the rope he'd thrown. We jumped the fence and then we broke up. There was a red X spray painted on his bike. A red X is like a warning of some sort, telling you something bad is going to happen. One of his goons had just knocked me out. I woke up in a strange warehouse tied to a chair. The guys were making…comments." There were some things I was leaving out on purpose. He didn't need to know every little detail, right?

"That's all I'll need." He clicked his pen and stood up. I was internally confused. I figured he'd need more to make the arrest.

"What?"

"We've got some criminal charges on him; impersonation, kidnapping, assaulting." I nodded.

"Thank you for your time." As he left Richard walked in, standing next to the bed, staring at me. I shifted around, my eyes skimming him. He looked tired and beaten and abused. And it broke my heart.

"Hey Rachel." I blushed involuntarily.

"Richard." He was silent.

"How are you doing?" I frowned.

"Fine; that's why I'm lying in this hospital bed."

"Okay okay. Jeez; just trying to see if my girlfriend's okay."

"What'd you just say?" He blushed and turned away from me, biting his lip and sweating.

"Just trying to see if my friend is okay." I gave him a cheeky grin.

"You said girlfriend."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Did to." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine; I did. I really want you back Rachel. I was stupid for leaving you and I really need you in my life. You balance me out; Yin and Yang, you know? We need each other." He got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?!" I sat up, staring down at him.

"Typing my shoe." He chuckled.

"Okay good." He frowned.

"You wouldn't want me to propose?"

"Not here. Maybe like those proposals you see on the Internet; a giant helicopter and confetti! And a bouncy house! You've got to get a bouncy house!" He laughed.

"You're something else Roth…" I smiled.

"So we're back together?" He froze. It was pretty weird to say aloud.

"Guess so." There was an awkward silence.

"Good. I missed you."

* * *

_Hmm...they're back together, you scream. Well...  
_

_Richard and Rachel sitting in a tree._

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_Here I come with the plot hammer! Get ready! Thought I'd give you a chapter before I went to church. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Everything seems normal. The leaves are falling, the wind is blowing. But everything isn't normal. It's been a few months since the…incident. Everything's wrong. Just so, so wrong. Karen's moved away…

"_But do you have to go?" I cried, helping her move the last box out of the doorway. Her mother had gotten a new job, and she had to leave. I knew she had to. But that doesn't mean I wanted her to. _

"_I have to, girl. I've got no choice. I'd stay here if I could. But I can't." Her voice sounded strained as well, her eyes watering slightly. This year had been hard for her. Her parents divorced, Victor broke up with her, and even worse, her grandmother died. It'd be enough to make someone explode. _

"_But SATS are coming up….can't you stay for a little-"_

"_No! I can't!" She screamed, dropping the box. _

"_I know…" I was deflated. She had been one of my best friends since…forever. Her just leaving like this broke my heart._

"_Listen girl…you'll be okay. You've got Dick and…Vic….and Gar to take care of you! We can still chat! Maybe Skype." I pressed my lips into a fine line. _

"_It won't be the same…" She frowned. _

"_I know, Rachel. Look; You've been my friend since forever. It's hurts like hell to leave you like this. I remember when we met…it was kindergarten. I just told Kitten to shut up and stop teasing you. Then you came over and asked to eat snack with me. I smiled and accepted. We've been together through thick and thin…through bad times and good. But it's time to let go of the past. We're not in middle school, you know. We're going to college pretty soon…we'll be starting our own lives. We'll be becoming adults. And Rachel, I know there's a beautiful adult in you so0mewhere- even if it may take pretty long to come out. You know, we'll always be friends. No matter what; we've got a bond. A sisterly bond. We'll always count on each other and we'll always find each other. I'll always care about you, and I hope you'll care about me. I'm going to miss you, girl." I couldn't hold in the tears. I was going to miss her so badly. She was what kept me afloat. She was who I went shopping with. She was…my sister. And I'd probably never see her again._

"_Well…goodbye…" I said weakly. She smiled and leant forward for a hug. _

"_Goodbye…" Karen sniffed as she picked up the last box, carried it out to the moving van, and got into her mother's car. I bawled, falling to the porch ground. She was gone. Never to be seen or heard in my life again._

Victor was drafted…

"_C'mon man…don't leave…" Richard's face was stoic as he stared at Victor. He was dressed in slacks and a white beater, which showed off his muscles quite nicely. We were standing in the halls of a strange building. _

"_I've got to, man. My dad was in the army…it'll be in homage to him." He closed his eyes. Fathers were a…touchy subject for us all. My father divorced, Dick's and Gar's died, and Vic's just up and ran away. _

"_But I thought you hated him-"_

"_I didn't hate him! I loved him! He just...he hated me! He hated me, alright! I wasn't the son he wanted. I preferred to stay indoors and help my mother cook or read. He thought I was too…feminine. Said he wanted a strong son. Then he left. It hurt so badly…and I couldn't do a thing about it!" Richard drew in a gasp. _

"_I'm sorry Vic…I didn't know-"_

"_Of course you wouldn't, Grayson! You've had the high road your entire life! Even when your dad departed this world, he loved you! At least…he was proud of you. At least…he spent some time with you. Dad never came to my little league games. Or my football games. He didn't even come to my first birthday party goddamn! He was the worst…and the best…father I ever had." I bit my tongue. I couldn't comfort him from years of abuse. I couldn't help him._

"…"

"_Whatever Grayson…" _

"_I'm sorry Vic." That was he squeamish remark as Victor left the room, leaving Richard and I staring at his back. _

Gar committed suicide…

"_Gar!" That's how I found him; dead, laying on the linoleum floor on his bedroom, blood spewed all around his head. His mouth was wide open, his eyelids closed. _

"_What the hell!?" Richard came running into the room at my scream. His eyes went wide as he saw his dead body in my hands. _

"_Gar…" I whispered, bringing my lips closer to him. _

"_Gar…" Richard shook his head, a frown set on his face, his eyes watering. _

"_Gar…" I cried, bringing my lips to his. Just a light touch, not that much. He was dead. One of my best friends….just killed himself. My heart was wrenched in a tight knot. I couldn't breathe. _

"_Steve! Rita!" Richard screamed. There were footsteps running down the steps. Oh…they would hurt even more…_

"_What is it- Oh…God…" Rita's voice broke my heart. It was so distressed, so tortured…so…anguished. She'd just lost her son. Her child! No doubt in my mind it was Terra's fault. Maybe if she wasn't such a freaking bitch who cheated on him, then he would still be alive. He would still be happy-go-lucky, cheery, perky Gar. He wouldn't be dangling in Steve's arms while Rita cried her eyes out. Then, I wouldn't be feeling like I wanted to kill myself too._

It just...sucked. Life sucked. Why am I using past tense? It still sucks.

"What's wrong? You're not eating?" Richard sounded confused as he stared at me. We were at Deadly Dog, the most awesome hot-dog joint in all of Gotham.

"Just…thinking." The hot-dog was being crushed as I squeezed, toppings flying everywhere.

"You're breaking my heart, Rachel. You know that?" I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Seeing you so…sad. And knowing there's nothing I can do about it. I've always wanted to help you. And now I can't make you feel better." Aww…poor baby.

"I'm sorry Dick…just-"

"Everything that's happened?"

"Yeah." A tear fell onto the table.

"It's been a hard year, no doubt about that. Karen's gone, Victor's gone, Gar's gone. They're all gone. It's just you and I. We're all that's left." His voice sounded hurt.

"Yeah…we are aren't we? What about Wally?" Dick took a deep breath and turned away, seeming like he was trying to hold in tears.

"He…went to stay with his Uncle Barry for college. He got accepted into an awesome school."

"Where-"

"Italy." This must be hard for him. I reached across the table, rubbing the shoulder closest to me.

"You okay?" He shook his head quickly.

"No. He's been my best bud since…forever. I've known him since…forever. Can't stand to see him go like that. But we'll still Skype; he's calling me pretty early because of the time difference." He gave me a pained smile as I removed my hand from his shoulder.

"Richard…I think it's time to talk about-"

"Us?" I nodded.

"Yeah…we're both going to college. We're both going to the real world pretty soon. And I think-"

"You want us to break up." It sounded more like a statement than a question, but I nodded.

"Long distance doesn't work out. It really doesn't. And we'll just hurt each other even more if we break up at a different time. This way…it's better for us." He sucked in a breath.

"I can't believe it! I'm losing everyone! Karen, Vic, Gar, Wally…and now you! Why me God?!"He creamed as he buried his face into the table.

"This is hard for me too!"

"I know that! But you're not the one getting dumped! You've dumped me!"

"Well you dumped me the first time! You said I was acting like a stubborn bitch! And I hated you for that." He gaped.

"Did I really say that?" His voice was squeaky.

"Uh…yeah! And it hurt more than anything else you said!"

"You know what; we're really not that compatible, are we?! I have _way_ more feelings than you! Or at least, more than you allow yourself to express! You don't have to be so unemotional!" Unemotional?!

"What are you talking about you little nancy boy?! I'm way more emotional than you'll ever be! I;m a woman! I've got feelings!" He scowled.

"Oh right…you're a 'woman'. If you are, you sure aren't acting like one." He threw some money down the table and stormed off, grumbling as he did.

"Crap…" I slumped down. We just broke up…again.

* * *

_And, thus behold, the hammer. Sorry; couldn't leave it happy for any longer. Needed some angst. Oh, and by the way, this story will be closing pretty soon. Just a heads up. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	34. Epilogue

Prologue

"Rachel? Rachel honey?" My door lightly creaked as my mother peered in. She was smiling, camera ready in hand.

"Mom." I greeted icily.

"How're you feeling sweetheart?" She proceeded into my room, smiling as she did. I couldn't stand her being so happy when I was so sad. Wait a second, Rachel. What are you saying? You always wanted her to be happy.

"Terrible, thanks for asking." I pinched the brim of my cap.

"Why sweetheart? You always wanted to graduate. You want to go to college, right?" I pressed my lips into a fine line. Frankly, I had no idea what I wanted to do.

"Mom…I don't even know what my life is about right now, nonetheless if I'm going to college!" She drew back as I snapped. It was supposed to be a happy day. Not for me.

"Well, okay."

"Are we eating breakfast?" I tried to stall from the question I knew was coming.

"We're having breakfast with-"

"Lawrence." I finished. Of course.

"Why don't you like him, darling? I love him." I froze. I hadn't heard her use that word in so long.

"He's not good enough for you, Mom. Your job is better than his. Your home is better than his. Why are you going to stoop to such levels? Lowering your standards? You deserve better." She really did. Life had put her through so much, she deserved to have happiness. But not happiness in the form of…Lawrence.

"Okay darling….are you still coming to-"

"The wedding?" I cut her off. I'd almost forgot about that. How could I forget about my mother's wedding?

"Yes." Should I go? I wanted to support her. But I hated Lawrence with a passion. But I loved my mother with all of my heart. If she wanted this, then I did too.

"Umm…are we leaving soon?" Her face sunk.

"Yes…I'll go get the car." I watched her leave my room, slamming the door shut behind her. What kind of impudent child was I? My mother was happy, then I should be too. But I'm not happy. I'll never be happy. Ever. My life is crumbling around me, falling and exploding. It's been ruined. Falling back onto my bed, I just wanted everything to go back to normal.

But what was normal? Normal doesn't exist. Normal varies from person to person. My normal is dating a guy than breaking up with him twenty days later, having drug busts at school, and still keeping the same group of friends. Yours is probably different. But Richard…he couldn't leave. Nope. I wouldn't let him. He was the only thing that even related to normal anymore. And he hated me. I knew he did, even if he tried to cover it. I'm very good with emotions as you can tell. Well, sensing other people's. I'm still absolutely clueless with my own. But that's just me; the epitome of Rachel.

"Are you ready for this sweetie?" My mother asked, putting her hand on my lap. We were sitting outside of Wolfman Jakerson High-Murakami had been shut down- waiting for me to graduate. Honestly, no. No I wasn't. This was such a huge step in my life. I probably couldn't handle it.

"No. I'm not…but I'll do it." I squeaked, going pale. I couldn't do this…I couldn't do this….I just couldn't! I needed human interaction, as much as I hated to admit it. And I wouldn't get any in the real world.

"Okay sweetheart. If you're sure." I gave my mother a daringly uncertain smile as I opened the car door.

Tears ran down my face. Long, heavy strides into the school. I kept my chin up high as people gawked at me, whispering and pointing and not being subtle about it. But I've gotten used to it. I didn't see many friendly faces; I only saw Stephanie, who was looking broken down as she knelt against the lockers. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying, her cheeks were pinker than usual, she looked tired. And I knew why.

"Hey Stephanie." I gently soothed, kneeling down to her level. She looked up at me, recognition flooding into her eyes.

"Rachel…hi." She smiled.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Nope. Wally's gone and left. He went to Italy! Italy of all places!" I nodded as I listened to her ranting.

"I know…Dick told me. He's talking to Wally everyday now." She flicked her head to, her eyes filled with anger.

"What?! He's not talking to me! He didn't give me anyway to contact him!" She was fuming and I was kicking myself.

"Calm down-"

"No! I won't!" She grumbled as she stalked away, arms crossed over her chest.

"Stephanie…" I chuckled, shaking my head as I did. But as I looked around at all of the faces, all of the bodies, all of the voices passing me…I realized that there was no Richard John Grayson. He wasn't here. At all. Not surprised, though, as much as I was disappointed. But he was going to take over Wayne tech anyways. He didn't really need to graduate. But that didn't keep me from blinking back tears.

"Oh! And Rachel!" Stephanie came running towards me, flailing a paper in her hand.

"What?"

"Richard asked me to give this to you." My eyes flew wide as, with trembling hands, I took the paper. It was a letter. This is what it said:

_Dear Rachel,_

_Well, I know how informal this is, but I had to say something. I love you. I really do. But right now isn't right for us. In fact, I don't even think there can be an 'us' right now. We've got too much going on in our lives and care about each other too much. As for our friendship, I still hope to keep in touch with you. I really want to be with you, Rachel Roth. I don't think you know how much I do. I'd swim across the Atlantic Ocean just to see you. I would take a million knives just to see you smile. I would do anything I can to make you happy. Take off, Rachel. Let your life begin. Don't worry about me; I'll always be here in Gotham for you. I'll probably never get over you; but you can get over me. I'll watch you live life, grow and change and hurt, and when you fall, I'll be here in the darkness, arms wide and smile broad to catch you. The things you do make me swell inside. They make my heart feel…happy. The way you smile; you get these adorable little dimples, your eyes light up, and I can feel your heartbeat increase. The way you laugh; it sounds elegant and innocent at the same time. You've got amazing empathy. Learn how to use it to your advantage. You've got many gifts. Use them. _

'_A person with whom you have an immediate connection with the moment you meet-a connection so _

_strong that you are drawn to them in a way you've never experience before. As this connection develops _

_over time, you experience love so deep, strong, and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever _

_truly loved anyone prior.' _

_This quote is true on so many levels. I've felt this for you for a long time, I just didn't know how to categorize it. And that shit I said that night….absolutely untrue. I do love you and I always will love you. I only wish that you can forgive me for being such an idiot towards you all of these years. So go ahead. Find a nice guy who will treat you like you deserve to be treated, have a family, and forget about me. Forget about the love we shared, You've got a life to live my dear. So go live it. _

_Forever Yours, _

_Richard John Grayson_

"Oh Richard…" I breathed, tears running down my face, holding the letter close to my chest. He really loved me. And I loved him. We both screwed up majorly with this. We were both idiots. We let other people influence our true feelings for each other. Scratch that, I did. He was just living life and enjoying being my best friend. I messed this up. Everything that happened…it was my fault.

"Rachel! Rachel come on! Your name's coming up next!" I turned my head to see Stephanie ferociously whispering.

"Okay…" I was still a little detached, but I followed. She let me to a plastic folding chair next to hers, beaming as she held my hand.

"Sťastný Rotal." The man at the podium droned, holding a bunched piece of paper. Stephanie bounced up and down excitedly, releasing my hand to run up to the podium.

"Thank you!" She practically snatched it out of his hands and trotted back to her seat.

"Rachel Roth." I smiled and stood up, gracefully staggering to the podium. This felt so good…I've finally done it. I'd graduated from high school! My life is now complete! No, but seriously, I think I was the only one from my school. Kitten wasn't there, no surprise.

"May I introduce the graduation class of 2013!" Another voice yelled through a microphone. People stood up and cheered, student threw their hats in the air, and I just stood there. Richard wasn't there. This was the one thing I wanted to share with him, and he wasn't there. How heart breaking.

"Photo-op!" Stephanie squealed, taking our her cell phone and taking a picture of me. I knew I looked completely frazzled in the picture, but I could care less. I wish Richard was here _so_ badly. He could pick me up and spin me around. Kiss me a little bit maybe. But he wasn't. I'd just have to accept that.

"Yes!" I screamed, throwing my hat in the air. Time seemed to stop.

Graduation. A sad day for me. No wonder, though. This year had sucked so badly. Karen moved away, Vic joined the military, Gar committed suicide, and Dick…dumped me. He also seemed to somehow vanish off the face of the Earth. All of my friends were gone for good. I'd been through a lot. All because some people wouldn't shut up.

* * *

_So, yeah; that's the end. I hope you weren't too too disappointed with the ending, although I know most of you probably were. Expecting a happy ending, were you. Maybe one of these days I'll right one. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	35. Alternate Epilogue

Epilogue

Graduation was the happiest day of my life. Karen was there, Victor was there, Gar was there. And best of all, Dick was there. He is my love. He is my heart. Nothing will ever keep us apart. Not even a break-up. Ahh…Richard. I knew it would work out. I just knew it! Why am I so giddy, you ask? Well; you'll just have to listen to find out.

"Rachel?" My mother knocked on the door. I was just feeling so happy, so exuberant, so awesome that I invited her inside.

"Come in!" I squealed. I was staring at my reflection in the mirror. What a beautiful, wonderful bride-to-be.

"What's got you so happy, dear? I thought you and Dick were-" She sounded concerned.

"Broken up? Nope! He came here yesterday and gave me a heartfelt apology! I love him so much." I sounded ditzy, but it was true!

_I was angry, hurt, bitter and betrayed as I stalked into my room and flopped down on my bed. Who did he think he was? Oh yeah; he thought he was Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson…the most important guy in my life. Dick Grayson…the love of my life. Dick Grayson…the friggin' jerk who dumped me! I was feeling such a myriad of emotions right now…it couldn't be classified as angry and sad or happy and disappointed. I was feeling sad that we were over, angry that he dumped me, yet happy that we were over. Such a contradiction. _

_I sighed. "Rachel…what are you doing with your life?" I couldn't answer that question. Because I had absolutely no idea. Since I was planning to spend the rest of my life with Richard, and now he wasn't here, I didn't know what I was going to do. _

_Plink…plink….pebbles against my window stirred me from my thoughts. And only one person threw pebbles at my window. Richard. _

_My eyes snapped over to my window. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face him. We'd only broken up a few hours prior; I still had some feelings to get over. My mind drifted back to before we dated, when we were best friends. When we were best friends…there wasn't any hesitation. We talked to each other whenever we damn pleased, and the other person would have to be okay with it. But now…now things were different. In a bad way. And no doubt in my mind it was all my fault. Maybe if I hadn't lied, we wouldn't hate each other. If I hadn't lied, maybe Richard could come in and we could talk. But I lied. And I'd paid the ultimate consequence._

"_Rachel!" I forgot that I hadn't opened the window. Should I…or shouldn't I? Oh screw it! We needed to talk about I, might as well be sooner. I strode over to the window and shoved it open. There stood Richard, jeans and leather jacket clad, breathing slowly, blue eyes rimmed. He looked so sad. Like he'd been tortured as much as I had. _

"_What do you want?" I sneered. I figured out I was still mad at him. _

"_I want…to talk!" I rolled my eyes. _

"_Talk!? Why; so you can yell at me again?" His face turned indignant. _

"_Look Rachel; if you're not going to be civil about this, then…" He glared daggers at the ground while I was breaking inside. _

"_Then what?" My voice shrank. _

"_Then you're not the girl I thought you were." _

"_Who'd you think I was?" He gulped and looked up at me._

"_I thought you were an intelligent, beautiful, forgiving soul who had been out through a lot. I thought you were the type of girl who I could put my life into. I thought you were the kind of girl that I would…marry…one day. But I guess I was wrong." My breath hitched in my throat._

"_What?" _

"_I said it. I wanted to marry you. I even went ring shopping; but I guess that's never-" I tossed down the rope he used the night of…the incident. _

"_Grab on." He did. And up he crawled, collapsing into the floor of my room. I laughed. _

"_What?"_

"_Nice trip cowboy?" He rolled his eyes, stood up, and brushed himself off. I saw his eyes trail around my room. _

"_Yeah. Glad I tripped into here. Nice CD." I followed him as he strolled over to my bookcase. Oh crap…I knew what he was looking at. _

"_T-that was a gift. A gag gift from Lawrence." He chuckled at my Justin Bieber CD I'd never gotten around to throwing away._

"_Right…sure. But I really did want to talk to you." I stared at him. _

"_Lead on." His eyes darted to my lips then back up to my eyes. _

"_Uh…look; I'm not good at this. I've only had one girlfriend before you…and she…was…anyways. She was older and knew more about relationships. I'm an idiot about all things feminine; why do you guys open your mouths when you put on mascara, how can you survive bleeding for, like, a week? I don't know! But I do know one thing: I love you sooo much! I can't even imagine what my life would be without you! Please give me another chance! I promise I wouldn't be such a jerk!" I couldn't hold in the tears that formed. _

"_Richard…you weren't the jerk. I was. I was so selfish, so conceited…so…bitchy and cold. You're so nice and so sweet and you completely deserve someone better. You deserve a girl who is as nice, kind, and forgiving as you are. Someone like Kori maybe…but not me. I'm too dark for you. I'm sorry." I kept my eyes closed but felt a cold hand on mine. It let me over to my bed. _

"_Listen Rachel. I'm probably going to get all kinds of sappy here…but I really do love you. I couldn't stand losing you. Take me back and you'll make me the happiest man alive! Please!" This sounded like a marriage proposal. _

"_Richard…I-" He cut me off with his lips. _

_Hands clawed, groans were released, bodies flowed together. Tongues were dancing, clothes were nuisances, breath was shared. Richard tasted just like I'd remembered; warm, inviting, comfortable…my Richard. His hands fisted in front of my shirt. It felt so good…it felt so right…it felt so wrong. So…sinful. And it shouldn't have. Or should it? Were we even together? I can answer that question: NO! NO! NO! NO! We weren't! And we were probably never going to get back together. But as Richard pulled away, I already missed him. His warmth, his taste, his touch. _

"_Rachel…take me back. Please." Well how could I say no? He was smart, empathetic, and so CUTE when he was embarrassed. _

"_Well…okay…I guess…" I teased. _

"_Good. Want to get some food?" Boy, his romantic phases escalated quickly. _

"_Doritos?" He smiled. _

"_Doritos." _

"Oh honey! That's great!" My mother gushed.

"You're still driving me to graduation, right?"

"You're going to college, right?"

"Yup."

"That answers both of our questions!" My mother giggled as she left the room.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" My mother asked as she put a hand on my lap. We were sitting outside of my school in the car.

"Yes. I'm ready." She smiled.

"Well…okay..." She trailed off . I smiled, leaned over to peck her on the cheek, and opened the door. There it was. Wolfman Jakerson High, the school I'd be graduating from.

"Rachel!" I turned my head to see Richard. He was wearing his cap and gown, but his hands were hidden behind his back. Hmm…how suspicious.

"Richard!" I ran up to him, arms open. But he stepped away.

"Uh…" He awkwardly looked around.

"What is it, Dick?" I was impatient. I really wanted to know…dammit stop keeping me in suspense!

"…" He knelt down on one knee, taking out a red-velvet box. Oh my God…

"Richard…" I breathed out, my eyes watering as I stared at him.

"_Well, I know how informal this is, but I had to say something. I love you. I really do. But right now is right for us. In fact, I think there can be an 'us' right now. We've got too much going on in our lives and care about each other so much. I always want to be in your life, Rachel. I really want to be with you, Rachel Natalie Roth. I don't think you know how much I do. I'd swim across the Atlantic Ocean just to see you. I would take a million knives just to see you smile. I would do anything I can to make you happy. The things you do make me swell inside. You make me want to jump and sing and you know I'd never do that. You make me do stupid things, like that one time when I snuck into X's hideout…but got knocked out anyway. I know we've had some fights, I know we have had some anger; I know we've broken up multiple times…but hear me out. They make my heart feel…happy. The way you smile; you get these adorable little dimples, your eyes light up, and I can feel your heartbeat increase. The way you laugh; it sounds elegant and innocent at the same time. You've got amazing empathy. Learn how to use it to your advantage. You've got many gifts. Use them. Use them with me. I want to be with you forever and ever and ever Rachel. Please…make me the happiest man alive and let me marry you." He smiled. I was crying, the mascara running down my face. But did I care? No. This was my boyfriend-and soon-to-be-fiancé. We were attracting a crowd, including some of our friends. They were smiling and nodding. _

_"Oh Richard…yes!" He stood up and hugged me, spinning me around as the crowd around us clapped. He put me down again and slipped the ring on my finger. It was an aquamarine ring which sparkled as I moved it around. As I flipped it upside down and the bottom was engraved 'Richard & Rachel', a fleeting thought came to the back of my mind. Xavier's friendship ring. I had to quickly shake that from my mind, smiling a broad smile at Richard, who was blushing. _

_"Uh…we were both born in March…I thought-if you don't like it-"_

_"I love it. You really thought of me didn't you?" He looked away from me, reddening even more as he coughed. _

_"Yeah…" He got even redder if that was even possible. _

_"Congrats dude!" Gar was the first to approach us. He was smiling, his green eyes lighting up and his jagged tooth sticking out._

_"Well alright!" Victor came behind me and enveloped me in a hug as he lifted me up and spun me around. I was so happy that I started to giggle. I started to laugh a lot, actually, tears running out of my eyes. _

"Rachel! Ohmigod!" Stephanie and Karen ran over to me as Vic put me down. They started to jump up and down as Stephanie's cheeks started to redden. Not from embarrassment, from laughter and happiness from me and my marriage. Karen was squealing and crying.

"He went to Jared! Jared!" They still hopped up and down. They grabbed my hands and spun me around, singing about 'wedding bells' and 'white dresses' as they did.

"Guys…guys…" I couldn't stop laughing. And I didn't stop laughing while we were filing into the auditorium.

"Garfield Marcus Logan…" Gar had a broad smile as he made him way up to the stage. The teacher shook his hand and made his way out of the room, waving at us as he did.

"Karen Antoinette Beecher-Duncan." She did the same as Gar, waving to us as she left the room. I waved back, simply giddy from my engagement. I cast a longing glance at Richard, who was smiling back at me.

"Victor Silas Stone!" He followed point, gripping the teacher's hand and taking the diploma, whooping as the applause

"Richard John Grayson." There were many camera flashes as he walked up on stage, face stoic as he scanned the crowd. I followed his eyes and felt sympathy for him. Bruce wasn't there. Alfred wasn't. Tim, Jason, Babs, Damian. Nobody was there for him except for us. So we'd be there for him. He made his way of the stage silently, giving me a small smile as he left the room.

"Rachel Roth…" The teacher smiled as I walked up on stage, shaking my hand and wishing me good luck for my wedding day and for all that was in my future. I smiled and thanked her as I walked off stage and into my crowd of friends, who were still congratulating Richard and I. A girl walked by who looked familiar. But she still didn't look familiar. She had ruby red hair, vivid green eyes that made you cringe from the shade, and naturally tanned skin. Oh…Kori! She wasn't a bitch anymore! Stellar!

"I wish to congratulate you, Rachel. And give Richard my congratulations also." Her huge smile was genuine as she squeezed my shoulder. I watched her walk away-and right into the arms of one of those dudes from the track team. I smiled turned away. Right into the face of Richard.

"Hey Richard…you okay?" He shook his head and led me out of the building grabbing my hand. He finally released me and enveloped me into a hug.

"No…I'm not. Rachel…they didn't come." I stroked his hair.

"It's okay-"

"No! It's not. They've missed every single moment of my life, Rach. Every single one. They missed my graduation from middle school, elementary school- and now high school! This sucks!" He cried.

"It's okay babe. They're showing up to the wedding right?" He scoffed.

"They were invited."

"Are you ready to go back in?" I crooned.

"Yeah…" He followed me into the building, squeezing my shoulder and walking over to some of the track guys. Oh…Bart; Wally's cousin. Of course.

"A-hem." I groaned as the bratty, whiny voice reached my ears. Kitten. I turned around to see her. But she wasn't…herself. She looked different. _Way_ different. She was now a brunette instead of a blonde, she had warm brown eyes instead of her blue color contacts, and she seemed…nicer. But I knew she was still the toxic girl she was before.

"Kitten?" She smiled.

"It's Katherine."

"Katherine?"

"Yeah; Kitten was my mom's nickname for me. When she died I wanted to call myself that."

"Okay…" She smiled at me.

"Rachel…I know we've had our problems in the past. But I want to be your friend. I've _always_ wanted to be your friend. I've been jealous of you…how many friends you have…how much people like you more than me…and I really actually like you. Let's start over. Please? Hi, I'm Katherine. I know I've been mean to you, but I've changed. Can we be friends now?" She held her hand out and I smirked a devilish smirk.

"Bitch no! You've been a rude bitch to me, and no matter much you push, how much you beg, I'll never be your friend Kitten! And where are your bitches _Katherine_? Did they leave you?" Her brown eyes watered.

"Yeah…they all moved away. I'm all alone…Kori left me too." I didn't feel an ounce of remorse, though.

"Maybe if you were actually _nice_ to people they would _like you_." I flipped my hair.

"People do like me…guys like me!" Her face perked up.

"Guys don't like you…they like your mouth. Act like a normal person, _Katherine_, not like you're above people. 'Cause you're not!" I shook my head and walked away to Richard.

* * *

"Are you ready for this, Rachel?" Karen asked, holding my train as she wore her blue bridesmaid dress. Her hair was cornrowed and tumbled down her bare back. I nodded, staring at my reflection in the mirror. My white wedding dress was simple yet elegant, hugging at my waist and forming a trumpet shape at the skirt. The simple white heels complimented my white dress. My hair was curled and I was wearing a veil. I gripped the bouquet as I turned to face Karen.

"Yes. I know I am. I've never been more ready in my life, Karen." I was ready to give myself to Richard, I was ready to love him and have him as mine. I was ready to put myself in a vulnerable position. What if he ran out? What if he didn't say 'I do'? Then what would I do? He'd never do that to me…he wouldn't do that to me.

"If you're ready, Rachel, I'm with you. I've always been with you." She gripped my hand as she took the bouquet and wrapped me in a hug. I felt tears on my shoulder. Thank God she was wearing waterproof mascara; good thing I was too or else I would've ruined Karen and my own dress.

"I know…I've always known." We kept on hugging it out, rocking back and forth. She untangled herself from me, smiling a watery smile.

"Okay, no more tears. It's a happy day. We should be happy!" She forced herself to say it cheerfully. I could tell she just wanted to break down in tears. She just wanted to hug me even more.

"Hey! Can't cry without the crybaby!" Stephanie opened the door and walked in, tears already running down her face as she hooked herself to me.

"You're right, Steph. You are a crybaby! Your crying makes everything better!" Karen teased as Stephanie socked her in the arm. They went on blabbering about 'true love' and 'you two are so cute together' and stuff like that.

"I love you guys. Even though I just met you, Stephanie, girl, you fit right into our little group. Way better than…" Karen let her voice fade away as she but her lip. We locked eyes. _Terra_. Who knew where she was by now? She could be I jail with X for all we knew. But we did know that she hurt Gar. That was unforgivable.

"Stephanie…that color looks awesome on you!" I gushed, grabbing her shoulder.

"I know, Rach, doesn't it? It matches your pink eyes perfectly! But, uh, girl? Can you take them out just this once?" Karen asked as Stephanie gave her a blank look.

"Whatever…" She walked over to the bathroom, slamming the door. She came out a few minutes later. Ohigodheryeesareblue?! And they were a very pretty tiffany blue at that.

"YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" We screamed in unison, Stephanie blushing.

"Wally would've loved to see you like this." Stephanie looked out of the window, her blue eyes watering.

"Wally…why'd you have to go?" I hid the grin that wallowed up inside of me. Wally was here, obviously. Why would he miss his best friend's wedding? But I didn't tell Stephanie. She'd thank me later.

"Don't worry, Steph. You'll see him again!" Both girls looked skeptical at my excitement, which made me blush and stare at the door, wishing for it to open as soon as possible. And it did.

"Rachel…you look beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous. Oh, and you too Karen and Steph. Don't steal the gorgeous one's thunder, though." Vic smiled as he walked into the room.

"Vic!" I gave him a big bear hug, squeezing him hard.

"Hey there girlie. Uh, could you hurry this around? The priest wants to get this over with. He's got places to be." He kept a broad smile on as he closed the door, blowing me an exaggerated kiss.

" 'Kay…it's now or never." Karen smiled at me. I gave her a shaky smile back, gripping my bouquet again for dear life.

"Yeah…" Stephanie placed a supporting hand on my shoulder. The two bridesmaids lined up in front of each other. Karen swung open the door and the piano began to play, the people in the ceremony hall rising to face me. Vic's younger sister, Yazmin, was the flower girl. Damian was the ring bearer (who scowled but smiled at me). I could tell I was shaking as I looked at all of the faces. Mom, she was crying. Grandma was also crying. Bruce…he came. He gave me a smile as I walked by. Alfred was right by him, grinning at me. Selina Kyle was there also, clinging to Bruce as she scanned me up and down. It was an extremely small wedding, but we didn't know a lot of people. Or at least I didn't. I finally reached the front, Richard's bridal party staring at me. The best man, Wally, looked at Stephanie, who was crying- both for me and for Wally. She went over and hooked her arm around his, a look of absolute loving in her eyes. Karen walked over and hooked both Gar's and Vic's arms in hers, grinning at her 'prizes'. I giggled and shook my head as the music stopped. Richard approached me, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He took my hand and gripped it hard, a little smile on his face.

"My brothers and sisters. We gather here today to witness the unity of these two lovers in marriage. If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your piece.

"Okay, if no one objects, we'll keep going. These two souls have been united in the great gift of marriage. They have chosen to write their own vows…" We took two folded pieces of paper from our bridal parties and unfolded them.

"Rachel," His voice cracked a little. "When I first met you, I didn't think there was anything special. Probably because I was in grade school. But as I matured, I realized just how much you meant to me. I realized how much I loved your smile. I realized how much I loved your hair. I realized how much I loved you. I never thought that I would have the balls to ask you to marry me. I also never thought that you would accept. But when you accepted my heart…I can't even describe what I felt. I felt…joy. I felt excitement. I felt a myriad of emotions. But I was also scared. I thought I would lose you when we were held captive. I was ready to say my final goodbyes as we bled. But you were strong and you persevered. You were strong enough for the both of us. There were times where I thought that I was an ass and would lose you, the best thing that ever happened to me. I could never bear to be alive without you, Rachel. You are the wind in my wings. You are the ying to my yang. You are my best friend. And…you're Rachel." A tear escaped his eye and many escaped mine as I picked up my vows.

"Richard…I didn't know what love was for a long time. I didn't know how to feel. I didn't know what happiness was, I didn't know what it was liked to be cared for. But you…you made me feel…fuzzy. You made me laugh, you made me cry, you made me want to hit you, but you still stayed in my life. I never thought that the scrawny little boy who loved to do acrobatics with the strong blue eyes would ever be my husband. But here you are. I never thought I would meet anybody whom I truly loved in this lifetime. You are my heart, you are my soul, you are my love, you are my other half. You are…my Richard. I love you so much." My voice broke at the end as I squeezed my eyes shut to try and block the tears. I'd never experienced the feels like I'd been experiencing the feels at that moment.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife…go on. Kiss her." There was laughter at the priest's joke as Richard leant into me, grabbing my face and devouring my lips. He felt so warm, so familiar, so…_Richard_. The piano played again as we exited the room and cheers followed.

In the end, I got everything I'd ever wanted. And all because some bitches wouldn't shut up.

* * *

_Didja think it was over? Silly. But seriously. What do you think? Granted, this is happier (and I know how much you like happy) and opens up for the possibility for sequels...I actually don't know why I didn't go in this direction. Oh yeah! Realism! I'm tried to keep this as realistic as an AU story about superheroes could be. Now it's truly over.  
_

_Bye, _

_Sydney. _


End file.
